Les Bains de la Succube
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Angleterre, 1838. Alors que débute l'époque victorienne dans Londres moldu, Londres sorcier se débat avec un trafiquant d'opium qui a la main mise sur la ville ; ainsi que sur un jeune homme blond, acquis récemment...
1. Prison de Velours

_Avertissement :_

_J'avais initialement classé cette fic en PWP, et puis comme ce n'en est manifestement pas un et qu'on m'en a fait la remarque ^.^ j'ai enlevé l'avertissement. Toutefois, les limes et lemons sont nombreux et je ne le rappellerai pas au début de chaque chapitre, toute la fic est classée M. Aussi, si les histoires d'amour vous ennuient et que les histoires de cul vous ennuient encore plus, eh bien… lisez autre chose, trouvez-vous une autre activité, ne perdez pas votre temps ici._

Pour tous (toutes surtout!) les autres, bienvenue aux Bains de la Succube, et bonne lecture! ^_^  


_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 – Prison de velours**

**21 Novembre 1838**

Draco Malfoy poussa un cri perçant lorsque les trois hommes le rattrapèrent. Quelques instants plus tôt, le plus vif de ses poursuivants lui avait arraché sa baguette et avec elle toute chance de se défendre. Il tenta de transplaner mais au moment où il tournait sur lui-même, le plus massif se rua sur lui et le plaqua sol, l'écrasant sous son poids. Sa tête heurta si durement le sol, qu'il aurait sûrement une bosse sur le sommet du front et la vilaine éraflure qui barrait sa joue droite était déjà moite de sang. Ces blessures sans importance étaient pourtant le cadet de ses soucis car il était bien évident que ces trois hommes ne lui voulaient pas du bien.

– C'est bon, il s'enfuira pas, constata le chef de la bande en reprenant son souffle. Tenez-le bien, on le ramène tout d'suite, avant qu'il décide d'nous fausser compagnie…

Ses compagnons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et remirent sur pieds le jeune homme qui se débattait vainement en poussant des cris furieux. Leur chef jeta un sort de silence pour bâillonner leur prise et les regarda transplaner avec le garçon. Puis après un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux à la ruelle vide de la ville calme d'Oxford, il transplana à son tour dans un _crac !_ sonore.

*.*.*.*.*

Les deux hommes traînèrent Draco sans aucune délicatesse jusqu'à une lourde porte en fer, petite et gondolée, elle était encastrée dans un mur de vieilles pierres irrégulières au fond d'une ruelle humide et sinistre. Le prisonnier n'eut pas le moindre doute quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait : seule l'Allée des Embrumes pouvait être à la fois aussi effrayante et aussi misérable. Leur chef, qui ouvrait la marche, donna cinq coups secs à un rythme précis contre la porte et s'écarta. Une lucarne s'ouvrit alors, révélant un œil méfiant.

– Qui c'est ? demanda une voix bourrue sur un ton peu engageant.

– B'soir, Service des Rapts ! plaisanta le chef des ravisseurs avec un sourire.

Un rire gras entrecoupé d'une toux sèche leur répondit. La lucarne se referma et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

– Entrez, entrez ! les invita le portier quand sa toux se fut calmée. Vous avez passé l'contrat avec Sirius ?

– Oui, c'est moi qui les ai engagés, répondit soudain une voix grave et profonde surgie du couloir.

Un homme encapuchonné glissa jusqu'à la porte dans un claquement de cape et les quatre hommes parurent brusquement d'humeur moins joyeuse.

– B'soir, m'sieur Black, se risqua le chef des ravisseurs. On vous ramène le p'tit gars qu'vous vouliez…

L'homme vêtu de noir émit un grognement.

– Que je voulais en parfait état… Et vous me le ramenez écorché.

– C'est qu'y s'est débattu comme un forcené, l'gamin !

– J'espère pour vous que le Maître s'en contentera, le fit taire l'homme d'une voix glaciale où perçait la menace.

Une menace que le trio comprit très bien à en croire le frisson qui les parcourut.

– Voilà vos Gallions, reprit Sirius, et n'en parlez à personne.

– Z'en faites pas m'sieur Black, j'tiens pas à perdre un client comme vous. Ah et tenez ! C'est sa baguette au p'tit…

Le grand homme effrayant remercia sommairement le mercenaire et empoigna fermement Draco qui ne pouvait que se débattre en silence à cause du sort, pendant que le portier invitait les trois hommes à prendre une bière-au-beurre.

Le jeune homme fut entraîné sans ménagement dans le bâtiment qui se révéla être, malgré les apparences extérieures, d'une taille colossale et d'un luxe indiscutable. Draco n'y prêta cependant pas la moindre attention, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de s'extraire de la poigne de l'homme.

Ils passèrent rapidement devant un groupe de jeunes femmes qui ne les regardèrent même pas, puis le dénommé Sirius le tira dans les larges escaliers qui conduisaient aux étages. Arrivés au sommet du bâtiment, le grand homme frappa à une élégante porte de bois à double battants, murmura quelque chose et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Draco réussit à décocher un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui grogna avec autant de conviction qu'un chien dont on aurait violé le territoire.

Le blond ne parvint pourtant pas à se soustraire de la main de fer qui l'emprisonnait et l'homme l'attira brutalement vers lui pour le forcer à entrer.

– Tiens-toi tranquille, ordonna-t-il à voix basse contre son oreille, ou il se pourrait qu'il change d'avis à ton sujet…

Puis il poussa Draco au centre de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Le blond resta immobile un instant, coupé dans son élan par l'étrangeté des lieux. Il était dans une sorte de salon, au parquet vernis, aux tapis brodés de fils d'or, aux confortables fauteuils et aux profonds coussins. Une élégante cheminée au manteau sculpté diffusait chaleur et crépitements sonores dans une ambiance feutrée, et de longues tentures somptueuses recouvraient les murs dans un mélange chaleureux d'ocre et de pourpre. Cette seule pièce était plus confortable et plus luxueuse que tout le manoir Malfoy.

Au fond de la pièce, devant une grande fenêtre sur laquelle des rideaux de velours grenat avaient été tirés, se dressait un large bureau encombré, derrière lequel travaillait un jeune homme brun qui devait avoir le même âge que Draco. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers les visiteurs.

– J'amène quelque chose qui t'appartient, dit l'homme sombre de sa voix profonde.

– Alors j'espère que c'est une excellente bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, répondit le brun en grattant un dernier mot du bout de sa longue plume noire.

Puis il leva la tête et plongea dans les yeux de Draco un regard vert empire, sombre et inquiétant, au fond duquel venait mourir la faible lueur des bougies.

Il posa sa plume dans l'encrier et agita sa baguette d'un geste souple. Draco sentit sa gorge se libérer de l'étau magique qui le forçait au silence

– Tu es bien Draco Malfoy ? demanda le brun.

– Chien ! C'est pour me demander ça que vous m'avez poursuivi dans tout le royaume ? répliqua Draco en criant presque. Etes-vous l'homme qui a fait assassiner mes parents ?

– Je m'appelle Harry Potter, répondit seulement l'autre.

– Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! répliqua Draco, sarcastique. Maintenant si vous permettez, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et je voudrais partir…

Sur ces mots le blond tourna les talons et marcha sans trembler en direction du grand homme effrayant planté devant la porte.

– Partir où ? demanda le brun d'une voix amusée. A Oxford chez Bellatrix ? C'est bien là que tu comptais te réfugier ? Une chance qu'on t'ait trouvé avant que tu y parviennes, cette sorcière t'aurait dévoré vivant…

Draco, surpris, s'était tourné brusquement vers le brun qui souriait.

– Comment est-ce que vous savez que je… Bellatrix est…

– Ta tante oui, je sais. Mais elle n'est pas très recommandable, même pour les membres de sa famille… Mon ami Sirius en sait quelque chose.

Son sourire narquois s'étira encore et il continua.

– Et puis, je doute que ton très cher père ait aimé te savoir prisonnier des griffes de sa belle sœur…

Draco traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées et se planta devant l'imposant bureau.

– Vous avez l'air bien renseigné, beaucoup trop bien, dit-il doucement en plantant ses yeux d'acier gelé dans ceux, amusés, du brun. Mes parents ont été assassinés aujourd'hui, êtes-vous le responsable ?... Répondez !

Le brun se contenta de le regarder calmement en posant sur lui un regard malicieux et perçant. Dans un élan de rage, Draco attrapa le premier objet qui passa sous sa main – en l'occurrence une lourde pierre de jade qui faisait office de presse-papier – et le jeta au visage du jeune homme. Mais la pierre n'atteignit pas sa cible, le brun la bloqua avec l'agilité d'un chat, sans quitter Draco des yeux. Puis, lentement, il la reposa sur le bureau… et attrapa au passage le poignet du blond pour l'attirer à lui.

Draco se retrouva penché au dessus du bureau, dans une position inconfortable, piégé entre la poigne de fer et le regard de pierre du maître des lieux.

– Il est dans un sale état, fit Harry, soudain sérieux, dans un reproche adressé à l'homme en noir resté en retrait.

L'éraflure que Draco avait sur la joue avait taché ses cheveux de sang, accordant sinistrement le mélange rouge et or aux couleurs de la pièce. Harry lâcha son prisonnier qui recula, soudain intimidé par son assurance et par la force surprenante de sa poigne.

Sirius s'approcha du bureau et tendit à Harry la baguette du blond, que le maître des lieux fit disparaître dans une poche de son veston.

– Les mercenaires ont eu des difficultés à le capturer, expliqua-t-il simplement.

– Si les gens coopéraient, on n'aurait pas besoin d'envoyer des mercenaires pour les capturer, fit remarquer le brun cyniquement. Enfin, ils l'ont eu en premier, c'est déjà ça… Merci de me l'avoir amené, tu peux y aller, je descendrai plus tard.

Sirius adressa un signe de tête entendu à son jeune maître et sortit dans un bruissement de cape.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait enlever ? demanda Draco d'un ton mauvais lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

– Pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, répondit le brun comme si c'était une évidence. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je crois me souvenir que nous avons le même âge toi et moi.

– Oh, je vois, alors en réalité nous sommes amis et nous nous tutoyons. Dans ce cas, j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs. Merci, de m'avoir si gracieusement épargné d'être enlevé par un groupe de mercenaires violents, c'est vrai qu'après le meurtre de mes parents, ça aurait fait beaucoup dans la même journée !

L'ironie glaciale dans la voix du jeune Malfoy fit sourire Harry. Et Draco, furieux et épuisé, se détourna de lui et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas ! grogna Draco en tirant sur la poignée.

– Bien sûr que si, répondit calmement Harry en se levant de son fauteuil. J'ai payé des hommes pour te retrouver, ça m'ennuierait de devoir recommencer. Les mercenaires sont tellement gourmands. Et puis il faut acheter leur silence…

– Ne te donne pas tant de mal, je m'en voudrais de te faire dépenser une fortune pour moi. Je te propose quelque chose de bien plus honnête : laisse-moi sortir et ne nous revoyons jamais plus.

– Tu dis ça maintenant parce que tu es en sécurité ici. Mais dans moins d'une journée, quand tu seras nu et écorché, attaché dans une cave et que des hommes très ennuyeux te demanderont avec bien peu de diplomatie « donne-nous le mot de passe du trésor de ton père », ce que du reste, tu dois totalement ignorer, tu regretteras de ne pas être resté.

– Resté ?

Draco ricana.

– Alors maintenant c'est une invitation courtoise ? Un peu comme dans « reste, tu es mon invité » ?

Harry se tourna vers un miroir pour nouer un foulard noir autour de son cou et quand il fit à nouveau face à Draco, son visage s'était durci.

– Non. Plutôt comme dans « essaye de sortir si tu veux mais tu n'y arriveras pas parce que tu es mon prisonnier ».

Draco lâcha la poignée de la porte. Jusque là, il avait tenu en respect sa panique, l'empêchant de le submerger, mais maintenant il sentait qu'il perdait l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses émotions et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche, comprenant la gravité de sa situation.

Harry sourit doucement, sans méchanceté cette fois.

– Déjà tu es moins farouche… Les Malfoys ont pourtant plus de pugnacité. Tu dois être épuisé, cette journée a été horrible, hein ?

– Garde ta pitié et ta condescendance. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

– Rien de scandaleux, cruel ou révoltant je le crains… Je vais te garder ici jusqu'à ce que le meurtre de tes parents ait été vengé.

– Tu les connaissais ? demanda Draco surpris.

– Seulement ton père. Lucius avait de nombreuses relations. Et il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis.

– Tu étais l'un d'eux ? demanda prudemment Draco.

– A ton avis ?

– Tu n'as pas l'air digne de confiance, répondit franchement Draco. Mais tu es un peu jeune pour assassiner des gens.

Harry éclata d'un grand rire, un rire sans joie et Draco le regarda stoïquement se moquer de lui. Il n'avait plus la force ni de s'énerver ni de se sentir gêné d'avoir dit une bêtise.

Le brun se reprit et ouvrit une petite armoire appuyée contre le mur du fond, à côté de la large fenêtre. Le meuble contenait divers fioles et des pots de couleurs et de tailles variées. Il en écarta plusieurs et sortit un pot en verre rouge. Sur l'étiquette était écrit « Sang de Dragon et Eucalyptus » d'une écriture fine et serrée.

– Approche. Je vais soigner tes blessures, je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que je suis un monstre avec mes prisonniers.

Draco avait étudié les plantes et il savait que le Sang de Dragon était une plante utilisée pour soigner les plaies et les contusions et que l'Eucalyptus était un désinfectant. Pourtant il hésita, il regarda la porte close et s'en détourna à regret.

Harry repoussa une pile de papiers et s'assit à moitié sur le rebord de son bureau. Il déboucha le pot et attendit que Draco daigne s'approcher. Il écarta alors les courtes mèches dorées pour appliquer l'onguent sur la balafre et en essuyer le contour avec un petit mouchoir propre.

– Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré mon père ? demanda Draco sans cesser de regarder son geôlier concentré à soigner sa joue.

– Sur le marcher noir de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça m'a tellement intrigué de voir un homme du ministère dans un endroit pareil que j'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait été envoyé pour nous arrêter. Ce n'est pas qu'aucun homme puissant ne se mouille dans des affaires louches, hein, seulement ils ont d'habitude la décence de ne pas le faire en plein jour et en public. Mais ton père n'était pas du genre à se laisser ralentir par ce genre de considérations… Au début j'ai voulu trouver un moyen discret de le faire disparaître, et finalement, après deux heures d'une conversation fort agréable, j'ai décidé d'en faire mon partenaire.

Draco levait un sourcil sceptique.

– La belle histoire… Ton partenaire, hein ? Mon père était associé avec toi ?

– Mh. Lucius était mon meilleur associé. Il revendait du Shahada pour moi.

– N'importe quoi, soupira Draco. On ne peut pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi…

Le Shahada était une drogue très puissante. A base d'opium, elle se présentait sous la forme d'un liquide d'une belle couleur miel, très facile à faire passer pour un alcool fort. A cause de son prix exorbitant, il n'était consommé que par les riches sorciers dans les salons de la haute société et par des gens très pauvres qui ne vivaient que pour s'en procurer.

– Mais c'est la vérité, protesta Harry.

– Bien sûr, fit Draco agacé. Mon père vendait des fioles de Shahada, il était partenaire avec un gamin bizarre qui avait l'âge de son fils et il…

– A été assassiné, selon toute apparence, par quelqu'un qui convoitait son rang et sa fortune. Tout a fait, termina Harry en appliquant l'onguent sur la bosse qu'avait Draco au sommet du crâne. Toi et ta mère, vous ne vous doutiez vraiment de rien ?

Draco préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter un fou lui raconter des mensonges au sujet de son père. Surtout pas maintenant. Maintenant que sa vie avait basculée. Et dire que sa journée avait commencé d'une manière si ordinaire. Draco ferma les yeux et pria pour se réveiller chez lui, dans son lit, sa mère lisant dans le salon et son père travaillant dans son bureau, dans le calme paisible de leur manoir.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, seules deux malachites le regardaient.

– Déshabille-toi, je vais regarder si tu as été blessé ailleurs.

– Non, ça va, répondit Draco en regardant tristement le grand salon luxueux qui refusait obstinément de disparaître pour le rendre à ses parents. Je n'ai rien de grave.

– Ça c'est à moi d'en décider.

Cette voix douce contenait un ordre très calme, une autorité sans violence dont seuls sont capables les gens rompus aux subtilités du pouvoir. Cet aplomb effraya Draco car il ignorait dans quelle mesure il serait capable de s'y soustraire.

– Je n'ai pas lutté longtemps contre tes mercenaires, raisonna Draco, ils m'ont eu assez facilement. On ne s'est pas assez battu pour qu'ils aient pu me faire mal. Je n'ai pas d'autre blessure.

– Draco, déshabille-toi, ordonna Harry d'une voix un peu plus ferme qui fit frissonner le blond.

Il recula d'un pas.

– Ecoute, puisque pour ta sécurité, tu vas vivre ici un moment, j'aimerais vraiment que tu coopères, reprit Harry plus doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. S'il-te-plaît, essaye de me rendre la tâche plus facile, je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter avec les gens de mon âge. D'ailleurs je ne fréquente pas de garçons de bonne famille. Quoi que… avec les agissements de ton père on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois issu d'un milieu social exemplaire.

Harry souriait mais Draco commençait à avoir peur et il recula encore d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils. Sentant arriver les difficultés, il chercha une autre issue que la porte d'entrée.

Harry surprit son regard qui se posait sur une porte et il afficha une expression narquoise.

– C'est la porte de la salle de bain que tu lorgnes Draco, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir par là. Par contre tu pourras aller prendre un bain ensuite si tu veux. Mais je veux d'abord m'assurer que tu n'as rien.

La voix de son ravisseur était rassurante et amusée, mais dans les intonations résonnait une autorité implacable qui fit flancher Draco. Il soupira, résigné. Il regarda longuement ce garçon dont il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il était ami ou ennemi, mais dont la volonté était de fer. Puis sans conviction, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise blanche abimée et tachée de poussière.

Harry posa le pot à côté de lui sur le bureau, se leva et vint aider Draco à défaire les boutons.

Mal à l'aise, le blond n'osa pas le repousser et le laissa l'aider. Harry appliqua avec douceur l'onguent sur un vilain hématome qu'il avait au côté droit, sur une écorchure qu'il s'était faite au coude en tombant et sur plusieurs bleus de petite taille tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'avec les blessures qu'il avait, il avait bien fait d'insister pour le soigner.

Puis il reposa le pot en verre et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Draco qui sursauta.

– Arrête, ça suffit, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Le temps qu'il pose la question, son pantalon était tombé à ses pieds et Harry avait glissé la main entre sa hanche et son caleçon pour repousser celui-ci. Draco l'en empêcha vivement.

– Arrête espèce de pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste ?

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit cinq fois, est-ce qu'il faut que j'explique et que je négocie à chaque vêtement ? J'ai du travail tu sais…

– Eh bien vas-y ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi avec autant de « zèle », répondit Draco d'un ton franchement mauvais. Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de travail peut faire un type de ton âge une fois la nuit tombée.

Draco en avait pourtant une idée très précise et son sarcasme acheva d'user la patience d'Harry.

– Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ici, Draco ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Draco ne s'était en fait pas encore posé la question. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu, il savait seulement qu'ils étaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes parce que son aspect sombre et inquiétant était inimitable.

– Cet établissement s'appelle Les Bains de Sarasvatî, expliqua Harry, du nom de la déesse indienne des arts. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Les Bains de la Succube.

– On dit « un succube », rectifia Draco avec mépris.

– Oui mais la nôtre est tellement jolie que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une succube. Oh, ce n'est pas une vraie bien entendu, c'est une statuette en bois fixée au dessus de la porte d'entrée. As-tu une idée de ce que les succubes signifient chez les moldus ?

– Pas la moindre, répondit Draco avec encore plus de mépris à cause de la mention des « moldus ».

– Les succubes signifient textuellement : cet établissement est une maison close.

Draco se figea brusquement. Il se demanda si Harry se prostituait ou pire, s'il était une sorte de proxénète. Qu'allait-il faire de lui au juste ? Puis il pensa à son père qui selon le brun était son associé, comment son père qui avait le sens de l'honneur aurait-il pu s'associer avec quelqu'un appartenant à tel établissement ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'insistance d'Harry pour le déshabiller l'inquiéta soudain beaucoup plus.

– Alors pour moi qui vois tous les jours des gens sans pudeur, il est difficilement concevable de devoir négocier si longtemps, juste pour soigner quelqu'un. Oh, et arrête de faire cette tête, idiot ! Ce n'est pas dans mes plans de te prostituer, tu es beaucoup trop guindé pour plaire à qui que ce soit…

Contre toute attente, cette dernière phrase n'énerva pas Draco. Elle le soulagea au contraire et son cœur battit un peu moins vite.

– Je finis et après je te laisse tranquille, promit Harry plus doucement quand il remarqua le soulagement sur les traits du blond.

Draco pinça les lèvres et le laissa approcher et lui enlever son dernier vêtement dans un geste fluide et leste.

Les doigts habiles appliquèrent l'onguent sur sa hanche où s'était formé un hématome et sur son genou qu'il s'était cogné en tombant. Draco qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie, se força à regarder droit devant lui et à respirer calmement pour contenir sa gêne et son malaise.

Puis Harry délaissa son genou, se redressa et se plaça derrière lui. Ses doigts ne posèrent sous les fesses de Draco, en haut de sa cuisse et le blond frissonna.

– Ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte, constata Harry en appliquant l'onguent. Tu as un hématome encore plus gros qu'au côté droit.

Draco grimaça parce que les doigts sur l'énorme bleu lui faisaient un peu mal et parce qu'à chaque geste circulaire, ils avançaient un peu plus vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mortifié, il fut bien obligé de constater que sa situation empirait d'heure en heure depuis qu'il avait trouvé ses parents morts dans le salon en revenant de sa leçon avec son précepteur.

Puis Harry cessa de le toucher, recula, vérifia d'un regard très professionnel qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis referma le pot. Il le laissa sur son bureau et Draco le regarda partir vers la porte qu'il lui avait indiquée comme étant la salle de bain et en revenir avec un peignoir doux et épais.

– Mets-ça, dit-il en le lui tendant.

Cette fois, Draco ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et se couvrit immédiatement.

– Dobby ! appela Harry à la grande surprise du blond.

La seconde d'après, l'elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy se trouvait au milieu du salon.

– Monsieur Harry a appelé Dobby, monsieur ? demanda l'elfe.

– Dobby ? s'exclama Draco incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'avait jamais aimé son serviteur mais il était agréable de trouver quelque chose de familier dans cet endroit inconnu et avec son ravisseur effrayant. Et surtout, Dobby qui lui appartenait désormais, pourrait le protéger en cas de problème…

– Dobby m'a été cédé par testament par ton père, ainsi que tous les biens de la famille Malfoy d'ailleurs. Lucius m'a attribué la gestion de ton héritage s'il venait à mourir prématurément. Mais tu pourras voir Dobby aussi souvent que tu voudras, expliqua calmement le brun qui ramassa les vêtements éparpillés de Draco et les tendit gentiment à l'elfe de maison.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Draco d'une façon très peu élégante. Mais je suis vivant moi, et je suis majeur maintenant ! Les biens de ma famille me reviennent, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de testament ?

– Le Maître voulait protéger monsieur Draco, expliqua timidement l'elfe de maison dont seules les oreilles dépassaient derrière la pile de vêtements.

– Silence ! lui hurla Draco qui ne parvenait plus à contenir sa fureur et son angoisse. L'héritage de mes parents me revient et ce stupide elfe de maison m'appartient ! Jamais mon père n'aurait légué sa fortune à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Je suis son fils et il…

– Calme-toi, le coupa doucement Harry en posant une main sue l'épaule de Dobby qui avait baissé les oreilles de terreur devant la colère du blond. Ton père ne t'a pas déshérité. Toute sa fortune t'appartient.

Draco se détendit légèrement et se retint de crier à nouveau pour écouter ce que le brun avait à dire.

– Seulement, reprit Harry après avoir discrètement congédié l'elfe pour qu'il aille s'occuper des vêtements de Draco, Lucius a estimé que tu n'étais pas prêt à gérer sa fortune. Ses responsabilités étaient trop nombreuses et trop délicates pour t'être confiées sans t'y préparer. Car tu hérites de beaucoup d'argent et de pouvoir, mais aussi de tous les problèmes qui vont avec. La mort de ton père en est la preuve. Aussi, c'est moi que gèrerai ta fortune jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le faire seul.

– Et quand serais-je débarrassé de ta tutelle ? Pendant combien de temps mon père te laisse-t-il la gestion de « ma » fortune ? demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale.

Harry sourit parce qu'il sentait que Draco arrivait à bout de nerfs, et il était convaincu qu'on apprenait beaucoup des gens quand on les poussait dans leurs derniers retranchements. Quelque chose dans la panique de Draco lui indiquait que, contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il se fichait bien de sa fortune, c'était la perspective de rester prisonnier ici qui le terrifiait et le mettait en colère.

– La durée a été laissée à ma discrétion.

Draco poussa un rugissement de dépit. Et empoigna le col d'Harry qui le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Laissé à ta discrétion ? Laissé à ta discrétion ! Pour que tu ne me rendes jamais ni mon héritage ni ma liberté ? Tu mens ! Jamais mon père n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! Tu vas m'enfermer ici jusqu'à ma mort pour t'approprier mes biens, et aucun testament ne t'en donne le droit ! C'est toi qui as assassiné mes parents et maintenant tu me retiens ici le temps de voler mon héritage !

– Je me fiche complètement de ton héritage, Draco, dit doucement Harry pas impressionné pour deux Mornilles par les vociférations de l'héritier Malfoy. Je possède plus de dix fois la fortune de ton père seulement ici, aux Bains de la Succube. Et quand bien même j'aurais besoin d'or, quel intérêt aurais-je à m'encombrer d'un gamin arrogant alors qu'il me suffirait de te tuer pour m'emparer de ta fortune ?

Draco maugréa quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens et lâcha Harry.

– Prend tout l'or que tu veux je m'en fiche, s'obstina le blond d'une voix plus faible. Mais rend-moi ma baguette et laisse-moi partir.

– Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir…

– La ferme !

– …alors je vais te laisser seul un moment pour que tu te calmes et t'éclaircisses les idées.

Draco s'empara d'un coupe papier en forme de dague qui reposait sur le bureau et en appuya la pointe sur la gorge du brun.

– La ferme j'ai dit ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu as ce que tu veux ! Je te lègue ma fortune, je te signe un papier s'il t'en faut un, alors laisse-moi partir !

En un éclair, la main d'Harry se ferma sur le poignet du blond qu'il écrasa en un point précis. La main de Draco s'ouvrit et il lâcha la dague.

L'héritier Malfoy hoqueta. Harry avait réagit beaucoup trop vite pour lui et il réalisa qu'il pourrait le tuer à n'importe quel instant. Il se sentait affaibli sur tous les plans, et il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

– Encore une fois, expliqua Harry patiemment, tu ne peux pas me signer un papier pour me léguer ta fortune, puisque c'est moi qui la gère. Tu ne peux donc rien vendre, acheter, ou donner sans ma permission. Ce qui d'ailleurs est une bonne chose puisque tu as l'air assez pressé de te débarrasser de tes possessions ! Ton père était vraiment un homme sage.

Cette fois Draco tomba à genoux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dague mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la ramasser, il était vaincu. Il n'avait plus la moindre volonté et il luttait pour retenir ses larmes. La seule image qui réussissait à se fixer dans son esprit était celle de ses parents morts dans leur salon. S'il avait su, il aurait pris sa mère dans ses bras la veille au soir, il aurait serré chaleureusement la main de père. Il voulait se réveiller et que tout cela soit un affreux cauchemar.

Mais la main bien réelle qui se posa sur son épaule chassa tout doute possible. A partir de maintenant ce cauchemar serait sa réalité. La vie lui sembla être une chose terriblement fragile et instable qui pouvait basculer au moindre coup d'éventail.

– Vas-t-en, souffla Draco en repoussa la main du brun.

– D'accord, répondit doucement Harry en se relevant. Va prendre un bain, mange et repose-toi. Dobby va s'occuper de toi. On rediscutera de tout ça demain.

Draco ne répondit rien, il l'entendait à peine. Il concentrait toutes ses forces à ne pas s'effondrer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et retrouver ses parents. Il se mordit la lèvre en écoutant le brun sortir… et éclata en sanglots.

*.*.*.*.*

– Comment est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Sirius lorsqu'Harry s'assit à sa table dans le salon réservé aux clients de marque.

– Comme quelqu'un qui a tout perdu, répondit Harry en buvant une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu dans le verre de son parrain.

Sirius sourit.

– Alors il n'y a sans doute personne qui soit mieux placé que toi pour le comprendre.

Harry commanda deux autres verres à une serveuse qui portait une robe évoquant un costume traditionnel indien constitué de plusieurs couches de tissus colorés… et transparents.

– Il se fiche complètement que je le comprenne, répondit Harry à son ami. Et il se fiche complètement qu'on lui témoigne de la douceur ou de la compassion. C'est le fils de Lucius, il a été élevé dans l'honneur, il a besoin de vengeance, d'une cible sur qui déverser sa colère.

– Une cible ? Alors tu vas le laisser se défouler sur toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Tu préfères que je l'envoie tuer l'associé de Lucius ?

Sirius se rembrunit à la mention de Rosenberg, le meurtrier de Lucius Malfoy qui lui avait filé entre les pattes et que ses hommes ne parvenaient pas à localiser.

– Il aurait bien du mal, même moi je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, fit Sirius avec une grimace. Il a très bien compris ce qui allait lui arriver, le bougre, il doit être loin à l'heure qu'il est. Et il est parti avec une partie de l'or de Malfoy… enfin de ton or.

– Pff, l'or d'une seule livraison… C'est tellement stupide de tuer pour ça !

– C'était une livraison de cinq cents fioles, répondit Sirius, ça fait 5000 Gallions, c'est quand même une belle somme.

– Beaucoup moins belle que ce qu'il aurait gagné en restant l'associer de Lucius et en partageant les bénéfices avec lui. Mon ami est mort, ce type le rejoindra bientôt dans la tombe, et il y a un orphelin dans mes appartements qui doit être en train de détruire mon mobilier pour calmer ses nerfs, c'est un gâchis total…

Sirius éclata de rire. Il adorait le pragmatisme d'Harry. Depuis la mort de ses parents, le garçon avait survécu en se caparaçonnant de cynisme, il résonnait toujours en terme d'intérêt, il savait comprendre et devancer les désirs des autres afin de contrôler ses ennemis potentiels… ou de les évincer. Il avait su bâtir un empire inébranlable juste sous les fenêtres du monde sorcier, et personne n'osait s'opposer à lui.

Du moins jusqu'à l'assassinat des Malfoy le matin-même. Sirius savait que son filleul était en réalité beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Et il savait que personne n'était assez stupide pour s'attirer la colère d'Harry Potter contre seulement 5000 Gallions. Cette affaire était sans doute possible, bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

– Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui t'a fait tenir quand tes parents sont morts ? demande Sirius soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

Le changement de ton ne surpris même pas Harry, du moins il n'en donna pas l'air. Tout son mode de vie était basé sur ce principe : ne jamais se laisser surprendre par le comportement des autres, réagir toujours très vite, s'adapter aux imprévus, prévoir les imprévus.

Harry avait-il prévu la mort de Malfoy ? Sirius avait vu de ses yeux le testament dans lequel Lucius confiait sa famille et sa fortune à Harry pour qu'il les protège s'il venait à lui arriver malheur. C'était donc que Lucius et Harry se doutaient que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher malgré sa prévoyance. Mais il avait réagi assez vite pour sauver Draco.

– C'est toi qui m'a fait tenir, répondit Harry.

– Non, c'est ta vengeance.

– Ma vengeance et toi, insista le brun. Où tu veux en venir ?

Il savait très bien où Sirius voulait en venir.

– Sois honnête avec ce gamin, laisse-le t'aider. Tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'on tue Lord Voldemort à ta place.

– Lucius ne lui avait rien dit.

Sirius allait argumenter mais il fronça les sourcils et referma la bouche.

– A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il.

– Tous les sujets. Pour lui son père n'était qu'un honorable membre du ministère, de famille noble et au comportement irréprochable. Il ne sait rien de l'implication de sa famille dans les marchés de la drogue ou de la prostitution.

– Et alors ?

– Alors si Lucius a pris la peine de lui cacher tout ça, c'est certainement qu'il voulait que son fils garde un semblant de pureté. Il devait vouloir qu'il ne devienne pas comme moi.

– Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre héritera du marché du Shahada ? Tu vas tuer Rosenberg, rendre son argent à ce gosse et le planquer quelque part en attendant qu'on l'oublie et qu'il puisse mener une vie honorable et tranquille ?

– Non, répondit Harry avec un soupir las, le meilleur moyen de le protéger est justement de ne pas le perdre de vue. Mais je peux au moins éviter d'en faire un meurtrier.

– Oh, alors il s'agit de préserver son innocence…

– Qui a parlé « d'innocence » ? demanda Harry dont les yeux prirent une jolie couleur vert ortie et pétillèrent d'une lueur d'amusement teintée de perversion.

Sirius eut un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement joyeux.

– Personne, reconnut l'animagus en finissant son whisky.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 01/12/2010_

_

* * *

_

_Blabla de l'auteuse :_

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Crafty Fox (ma Lyanka d'amour!) qui m'a conseillée, encouragée et corrigée. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses fics, elles valent le détour!_

_J'espère que ce début vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite! La publication sera assez aléatoire (autant que mon inspiration en fait) mais le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit et je le publierai la semaine prochaine. A très vite et profitez bien de la neige! _^_^


	2. Pacte avec le Diable

**Chapitre 2 – Pacte avec le Diable**

******21 Novembre 1838**

Lorsqu'Harry retourna dans ses appartements, tard dans la nuit, on eut dit qu'une guerre s'y était déroulée. Les elfes de maison étaient en train de remettre en place et de réparer les meubles déplacés, les rideaux déchirés, et les objets éparpillés.

Harry ne s'en étonna pas le moins du monde. Il avait d'ailleurs donné aux elfes l'ordre de ne le prévenir que si son prisonnier tentait de se faire du mal à lui-même, ce qui selon toute logique était peu probable. Il leur demanda à voix basse où se trouvait Draco et un elfe lui indiqua sa chambre.

Harry enleva son foulard et sa veste chaude qui sentait le tabac et l'opium et regarda l'horloge. Il était minuit passé.

– Est-ce qu'il a mangé ? demanda-t-il a Dobby qui venait d'apparaître avec un vase de fleurs fraîches pour remplacer celles qui avaient été renversées sur le sol.

Dobby secoua tristement la tête et désigna le parquet à un endroit où se trouvaient les restes d'une assiette brisée qu'un elfe de maison faisait disparaître.

– Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt il ira mieux, il faut qu'il se remette du choc, dit Harry pour réconforter l'elfe qui le remercia de manière exagérée.

Puis, après lui avoir demandé de faire couler un bain, le maître des lieux entra à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Draco s'était endormi dos au mur, dans un angle de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même et enroulé dans son peignoir.

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit une fiole en verre finement ouvragée contenant un liquide d'une jolie couleur miel. Il en versa une goutte sur ses doigts et l'étala entre son pouce et son index. Il s'approcha de Draco et frotta ses doigts sous le nez du blond, lui faisant inhaler l'odeur de la drogue.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux.

– Réveille-toi, dit Harry très doucement pour le tirer de son sommeil, je vais te faire prendre un bain. Ça va te faire du bien.

Draco aurait voulu protester mais l'odeur du philtre magique avait commencé à faire effet et il se sentit trop engourdi pour empêcher le brun de le soulever. Son sens de l'équilibre semblait totalement altéré par l'épuisement et la drogue et il s'agrippa à son geôlier pour s'assurer une prise sur la réalité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était en train de le reposer doucement par terre, sur le marbre de la salle de bain où il faisait une chaleur agréable. Tout en le tenant serré contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas, il lui enleva son peignoir.

Lorsque Draco sentit qu'il était entièrement nu contre le brun, il eut un sursaut de panique qui le réveilla de sa torpeur. Mais Harry plaça délicatement le bout de ses doigts contre son nez et une inspiration plus tard, l'engourdissement s'emparait à nouveau de lui.

Harry le souleva et l'allongea délicatement dans une large baignoire de porcelaine remplie d'une eau délicieusement chaude, et Draco céda au bien être. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était en train de verser un liquide doré dans l'eau et il le dilua en brassant l'eau d'un mouvement lent et ample du bras qui fascina Draco.

– Tu me drogues, constata le blond amorphe.

– Oui, répondit Harry sincèrement et sans la moindre honte. C'est pour t'aider à te détendre. Ne bois pas l'eau du bain.

Draco soupira. L'eau chaude relâchait des vapeurs enivrantes et il se demanda comment Harry y résistait, avant que cette pensée ne s'échappe elle aussi dans l'éther. Les yeux fermés, il sentit le maître des lieux lui laver doucement les cheveux avec différentes huiles et savons aux odeurs exotiques, ses doigts habiles s'enfonçaient entre ses mèches fines et massaient longuement son crâne.

Le blond se força à ouvrir complètement les yeux lorsque les doigts glissèrent sous l'eau et caressèrent lentement son torse. Draco monopolisa toute son énergie pour surveiller les gestes que faisait son geôlier, tout en admettant malgré lui, que c'était les carasses les plus agréables de sa vie. Harry sortait régulièrement les mains de l'eau pour les enduire d'un savon doux qui sentait le miel, puis les replongeaient dans la baignoire et frottait son corps, l'aidant à se détendre d'une façon redoutablement efficace.

Lorsqu'une main caressa son sexe, Draco eut un sursaut et se redressa dans la baignoire… pour retomber immédiatement, tant la tête lui tournait. Il voulut ordonner au brun d'arrêter mais ne put que gémir quelques mots désordonnés qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens. Alors il se mordit la lèvre, honteux et vaincu, et garda les yeux obstinément fermés, refusant de voir le sourire narquois que devait afficher le brun.

Les doigts qui frottèrent longuement son sexe et ses testicules avant de se glisser entre ses fesses lui infligèrent le plus terrible des supplices, une torture douce et lancinante, merveilleuse et obsédante. Harry lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il se détendit légèrement et se laissa un peu plus glisser dans l'eau brûlante et dans les vapeurs étourdissantes, guidé par la voix enjôleuse.

*.*.*.*.*

**22 Novembre 1838**

Lorsque Draco émergea de son sommeil vaporeux de nombreuses heures plus tard, il était dans un grand lit moelleux sous une couverture épaisse et douce. Il lui fallu plusieurs longues secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Soudain très réveillé, il se releva d'un bond, et, découvrant qu'il était entièrement nu, se remémora brutalement la scène du bain. Cette espèce de pervers démoniaque l'avait drogué ! Il avait osé ! Il avait profité de sa faiblesse comme un sale lâche !

Et tout en se disant cela, Draco sauta du lit, enfila le peignoir qui avait été laissé pour lui sur un fauteuil, le noua et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Harry était assis dans un des fauteuils confortables devant la cheminée et lisait un long parchemin en buvant un café.

– Toi ! s'écria Draco en le voyant. Tu m'as… !

Son reproche mourut dans sa gorge parce qu'en voyant les longs doigts délicatement serrés autour de l'anse de la tasse de porcelaine, Draco se souvint du plaisir diabolique qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque ces même doigts avaient glissé sur son sexe et entre ses jambes. Il rougit brusquement et resta immobile, honteux.

– Tu as l'air en forme, remarqua Harry en souriant. Dobby t'a apporté le petit déjeuné que tu prenais chez toi pour que tu ne sois pas dépaysé. Cet elfe est vraiment adorable… Viens t'asseoir, il faut que tu manges.

Draco s'assit dans le fauteuil libre et lorgna avec suspicion le jus d'orange et les viennoiseries posés sur la table basse.

– Il y a de la drogue dans le jus d'orange ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Harry écarta vivement la tasse de ses lèvres et éclata de rire. Son rire était vibrant et sincère et Draco se dit que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de supercherie.

– Non, répondit le brun sans cesser de sourire, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te droguer pour l'instant.

– Oh, et quel était l'intérêt hier soir ? Me toucher sans que je puisse me défendre ?

– Te laver. Et t'aider à te détendre.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et surtout pas d'une aide qui ne tient pas compte de ce que moi je veux !

– Arrête de t'énerver pour rien. Tu salis ton karma.

– Mon quoi ? répéta Draco en regardant son peignoir qui était d'un blanc pur et sans tache. Non, mais essaye d'être sérieux s'il te plait, on ne drogue pas les gens juste pour les laver !

– C'est vrai, reconnut Harry en reposant sa tasse de café vide et le parchemin qu'il lisait.

Il se leva et ouvrit en grand les rideaux. Depuis la large fenêtre on voyait les toits de Londres à perte de vue.

– Là dehors, on ne drogue pas les gens, on ne les déshabille pas, on ne les enferme pas. Le monde obéit à des lois et à des principes que tous les gens honnêtes connaissent et respectent. Mais les règles qui s'appliquent dehors ne valent rien ici, Draco. Ici c'est chez moi, ce monde obéit à mes lois, et se plie à mes décisions. Ici même le Ministre et la Reine Victoria sont des sujets. Et quand je te demande de faire quelque chose, sache qu'il s'agit toujours d'un ordre déguisé.

Harry se rassit et déroula le parchemin dont la feuille s'était enroulée sur elle-même.

– Prend ton petit déjeuné Draco, ajouta-t-il d'un ton las qui signifiait « sinon je te force à l'avaler ».

Draco resta immobile un instant à le regarder avec incrédulité. Puis il secoua doucement la tête et se pencha pour prendre le verre de jus d'orange et une viennoiserie.

– Tu es mégalomane à mon avis, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de jus d'orange pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de drogue. C'est dommage parce que ça te rend un peu antipathique.

Harry sourit.

– Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, ne prend pas cet air satisfait. Tu ne peux pas écarter les reproches d'un sourire ou ranger une pièce pour faire croire qu'elle n'a jamais été saccagée, dit Draco d'une voix dure en désignant la pièce d'un mouvement du menton. Dehors, tout le monde sait qu'on ne laisse pas une personne qui vient de perdre sa famille, seule, enfermée dans un grand salon vide avec un repas et la consigne de prendre un bain. Personne ne fait ça, même pas les gens mauvais ou égoïstes. Tu édictes tes propres lois, mais elles sont plus mauvaises encore que celles du vrai monde. C'est tout ce à quoi te sert ton pouvoir ?

Harry le regarda longuement, et une fois n'était pas coutume, il se sentit surpris. Comment Lucius, qui trempait dans les affaires les plus sordides possibles avait-il pu transmettre tant de droiture et de sens moral à son fils ?

Pris d'une impulsion, il replia son parchemin et se pencha vers Draco.

– En général, quand je suis en position de toute puissance, je ne perds pas de temps à négocier, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. J'ai la conviction d'avoir appris avec le temps à faire la différence entre ce que les gens désirent, et ce dont ils ont réellement besoin. Tu as besoin de devenir fort Draco, parce que ce monde ne t'épargnera pas. Et je ne te rendrai ta liberté que quand j'aurais la conviction que tu es armé pour affronter ce qui t'attends dehors maintenant que tes parents ne sont plus là pour te protéger.

Puis soudain il se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

– Cependant je m'en voudrais d'avoir un comportement antipathique, continua-t-il. Alors je te propose un marché : je veux que tu m'obéisses sans rechigner quoi que que je te demande. Quelles sont tes conditions pour accepter de faire ça ?

Draco fut assez surpris de la façon dont il essayait de le soumettre, sans essayer de le manipuler, avec une sincérité crue mais sans fard.

– Je veux que tu m'aides à venger la mort de mes parents, répondit Draco. Que tu trouves qui a fait ça, et pourquoi. Et je veux qu'il finisse en prison, ou qu'il subisse le baiser du Détraqueur. Je veux qu'il paye.

Harry hocha la tête. Pour une fois, il était très content d'avoir négocié : ce n'était pas une perte de temps.

– Marché conclu, dit-il. L'homme qui a tué tes parents était le second de ton père, son très bon ami du ministère, Rosenberg.

Draco pâlit.

– Mes hommes sont actuellement à sa recherche. Ils lui feront payer dès qu'ils le retrouveront.

– C'était un excellent ami de mon père. Il venait souvent au manoir. Le traître…

– Je t'assure que je lui réserve le sort que méritent les traîtres, dit Harry, assez content que Draco ne réclame pas de pouvoir le tuer lui-même.

Cette fois encore, l'éducation de Lucius était irréprochable. Son fils n'avait pas l'âme d'un meurtrier.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Draco.

Harry hésita, puis choisit de dire la vérité.

– Il veut donner l'air de l'avoir fait pour l'argent mais je pense qu'il avait d'autres motifs.

Draco le dévisagea un long moment en réfléchissant.

– Rosenberg aidait mon père à revendre le Shahada pour toi, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Oui, c'est exact.

– Et il travaillait aussi au ministère. Puisqu'officiellement, c'était là qu'ils se fréquentaient.

– Mh, oui, fit Harry l'air intrigué. Tu penses que le ministère a quelque chose à voir dans la mort de tes parents ?

– Oui. Et toi, quelle est ta théorie ?

– C'est celle-là, répondit le brun avec un sourire sincère.

– Alors c'est une affaire plus compliquée et plus dangereuse qu'un vol d'argent. Comment est-ce que le Maître des Bains de la Succube va-t-il s'en sortir contre les agents du ministère ?

– Le Maître des Bains de la Succube n'est pas très inquiet, avoua Harry en parlant de lui-même à la troisième personne. Sa seule interrogation est de savoir à quelle barbarie il va devoir avoir recours pour dissuader à jamais le ministère de le menacer.

Draco réfléchit aux implications de cette phrase et regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit lui parut soudain très différent de tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu. Il lui sembla effectivement avoir basculé dans un autre monde. Un monde qui avait ses propres règles et ses propres menaces.

Il finit son verre et le posa sur le plateau d'argent de la table basse.

– Et pour mes parents…

– Il y aura une cérémonie ici, répondit Harry épargnant au blond la douleur de formuler la question. Ton père était un ami et il aura un enterrement digne. Leurs corps ont été confiés à un embaumeur, ils seront ensevelis dans le caveau de famille des Malfoy, sur tes terres. Je t'emmènerai les voir demain… si tu es sage.

Harry avait dit « sur tes terres » et cela redonna un peu de confiance à Draco.

– Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Harry se leva et ouvrit la petite armoire qui contenait ses potions et pommades et en sortit le pot en verre rouge d'Eucalyptus et de Sang de Dragon et revint près de Draco. Le blond comprit le message et ne fit aucune remarque. Maintenant qu'il avait accédé à sa requête, le brun attendait de lui qu'il obéisse. Et Draco n'avait qu'une parole.

Il se leva et le brun appliqua consciencieusement la pommade sur la coupure et le bleu qu'il avait au visage.

– Si je t'obéis, tu ne me drogueras plus ? demanda Draco en défaisant la ceinture de son peignoir.

Harry eut un sourire.

– Non, si je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, je ne te droguerai plus. Les fioles de Shahada coûtent cher, ça ne se gaspille pas. Mais tu devrais être content, beaucoup de personnes seraient très heureuse d'en avoir gratuitement.

Draco ne répondit rien, il laissa tomber son peignoir à ses pieds et eut un frisson de malaise à se retrouver de nouveau nu devant ce garçon qui portait si peu d'intérêt à la pudeur. Sa gêne n'échappa pas à Harry qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

– Tu es mal à l'aise parce que tu as aimé ça hier soir, déclara le brun d'une voix neutre comme s'il expliquait un phénomène qui leur était totalement extérieur.

Draco le foudroya du regard mais ne répondit rien. Harry continua à appliquer la pommade sur sa hanche.

– Tu as aimé ça parce que tu étais sous l'emprise du Shahada, Draco. Ce n'était pas toi. L'opium calme normalement l'appétit sexuel mais le Shahada le réveille. C'est que, je ne voudrais pas vendre une drogue qui casse le marché de la prostitution, tu comprends ?

Draco secoua la tête de dépit. Il détestait la justesse avec laquelle Harry lisait en lui. Et il détestait le pragmatisme cynique avec il posait les yeux sur le monde.

Et Draco ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ce que son geôlier venait de dire l'avait rassuré.

Le brun passa derrière lui et commença à appliquer la pommade sous sa fesse, à l'intérieur de la cuisse, là où l'hématome le faisait encore souffrir.

– Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda soudain Draco. Tu me soignes, tu me laves toi-même, tu me gardes dans tes appartements privés. Si tu es si puissant, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un à qui déléguer le soin épineux de s'occuper de moi.

– Il n'en est pas question ! répondit Harry comme si son honneur était en jeu. C'est à moi que Lucius a confié le soin de veiller sur son fils unique, pas à mes hommes. Je vais t'enseigner comment survivre seul, comme être indépendant, comment saisir une opportunité pour faire fortune, comment contourner les lois de ce monde, comment reconnaître les gens dont tu dois te méfier et ceux en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Si un jour quelqu'un te trahit comme Lucius a été trahis, je veux que toi, tu survives.

Draco fut touché par cette dernière phrase… et un peu agacé aussi parce que le brun prétendait indirectement que ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé à lui.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, remarqua Draco en luttant pour ne pas penser aux doigts qui caressaient la chair si près de son intimité. Pourquoi tu me soignes toi-même ? Je pourrais le faire.

Les doigts habiles se détachèrent de sa peau et Draco retint un soupir de soulagement. Harry ramassa le peignoir et Draco se tourna vers lui pour le prendre.

– Parce que je veux que tu t'habitues à moi, que tu me voues une confiance instinctive et irrationnelle. Je veux renverser ta façon de voir le monde, remodeler ton esprit, pour que tu renoues avec tes instincts. Et pour cela il me faut ton attention absolue, et je vais devoir abattre tes préjugés et ta conception de la morale, de la justice, du bien et du mal, pour que tu puisses en apprendre d'autres. Ceux qui te sauveront la vie. Alors en attendant, je t'apprivoise.

Draco secoua la tête avec un petit sourire gêné.

– J'ai été idiot de passer un accord avec toi, je perds au change c'est sûr, dit-il en enfilant la robe de chambre.

– Mais non. Tu verras, tu y gagnes.

*.*.*.*.*

Le lendemain Harry emmena Draco sur ses terres, avec la plus grande prudence. Une cérémonie fut célébrée dans la chapelle de famille dans la plus grande intimité. Bellatrix s'y trouvait, la mort de sa sœur l'avait bouleversée semblait-il. Mais elle n'accorda qu'une grimace à Harry, Draco et Sirius.

Draco put rendre un dernier hommage à ces parents avant qu'ils soient mis en terre. Puis il regarda le Manoir avec un regret immense. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, et ce magnifique manoir lui semblait être le château d'un autre, d'une autre famille, une famille parfaite à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. L'univers s'était dédoublé et sa vie d'avant appartenait à une autre réalité. Il n'était pas le Draco qu'il avait été quelques jours plus tôt, le garçon paisible et sûr de lui, aimé par sa famille et protégé par ses parents.

Sa vie avait changée. De manière irrévocable.

La main qui saisit la sienne pour transplaner lui confirma ce sentiment. Le manoir disparut et à sa place se trouvait l'Allée des Embrumes.

Cette fois ils entrèrent par la grande porte. Celle qui était ornée d'une petite succube de bois absolument ravissante qui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur à Draco.

Le grand hall et les salons étaient une merveille de luxe surprenante, d'autant plus surprenante que la façade extérieure des Bains était misérable. Une cérémonie très solennelle eut lieu dans un salon immense et de très nombreuses personnes y étaient présentes. Draco fut touché de découvrir qu'autant de monde connaissait et regrettait son père ici.

Il soupçonna Harry d'utiliser la mort de ses parents comme un moyen de rappeler à tous combien il était grave de le contrarier, et quel sort terrible attendait Rosenberg… et tous ceux qui le trahiraient. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il était naturel que dans l'Empire de son geôlier, la mort de ses parents soit une affaire d'Etat. Et Draco fut satisfait car après cette journée il avait l'assurance qu'Harry rendrait justice sa famille. Et c'était tout ce qui importait à Draco.

Le comportement d'Harry à son égard ne se modifia pas. Il continuait d'exiger de Draco une obéissance absolue et Draco acceptait le plus souvent de s'y soumettre. L'héritier Malfoy comprenait en vivant près d'Harry combien le Maître des Bains de la Succube était puissant et combien il avait de responsabilités.

Il s'absentait des heures entières au cours desquelles des elfes déposaient un flot incessant de lettres et de parchemins apportés par des hiboux ou par des sorciers et qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Il sembla alors à Draco qu'il n'était pas très juste d'importuner son « protecteur » avec ses caprices.

L'héritier Malfoy passait des heures entières à lire ou à simplement réfléchir à ce qu'allait être sa vie. La solitude lui rappelait combien sa famille lui manquait et combien cette nouvelle vie avec son « tuteur » était étrange.

Il y avait une deuxième chambre attenante au salon. Mais Harry lui avait dit de continuer à dormir dans son lit. Ce qui de fait n'était pas trop gênant, d'abord parce que ce lit était le plus confortable dans lequel Draco ait jamais dormi, ensuite parce qu'il était assez large pour dormir à deux tout en ayant l'impression de dormir seul, et enfin parce qu'Harry dormait très peu et se couchait après Draco pour se lever avant lui.

Hormis pour l'enterrement de ses parents et la cérémonie, Harry avait systématique refusé de lui donner des vêtements. C'était en fait ce qui était le plus insupportable pour Draco. Les robes de chambre étaient certes de très bonne qualité et agréables à porter mais il avait vraiment envie de porter de vrais vêtements, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures et de… et de sortir comme toute personne libre.

C'était sans le moindre doute ces peignoirs qui rappelaient le plus à Draco qu'il était prisonnier du magnifique palais.

– J'ai l'impression d'être malade ! s'énerva-t-il un jour alors qu'Harry venait encore de lui refuser des vêtements. Je porte une robe de chambre sous laquelle je suis nu, je suis enfermé ici, je mange, je lis, je me lave, tu me déshabilles pour me mettre tes pommades et puis je dors. Tu testes mes résistances pour voir combien de temps je mets à me suicider ?

– Non, répondit Harry en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Je te coupe du monde quelques temps pour que tu aies le loisir de réfléchir, de faire le deuil de tes parents et de ton ancienne vie, et aussi parce que tant que Rosenberg et les gens du ministère qui ont tué tes parents ne seront pas morts et enterrés, je ne veux pas que tu montres ta jolie frimousse reconnaissable entre toutes.

– Tu as peur qu'il y ait des agents du ministère infiltrés jusqu'aux Bains de la Succube ? demanda Draco en suivant son raisonnement.

– Tu as un vrai don pour deviner ce qu'on ne te dit pas Draco, répondit le brun dans un compliment sincère. C'est tout à fait possible, oui.

Et il se plongea dans la lecture et le classement des parchemins qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

– Mais ça ne règle pas l'histoire des vêtements ! reprit Draco qui ne se laissait pas embrouiller par les compliments. Je peux rester ici, habillé !

– Non, parce que j'en ai décidé autrement, fit Harry avec un sourire artificiel un peu effrayant qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée.

Mais elle ne l'était pas pour Draco.

– Mais enfin c'est stupide ! On n'apprivoise pas les gens, si c'est ça ton idée ! Et c'est pas en me refusant quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que je vais apprendre à être rusé, ou à gérer ma fortune !

– Pour l'instant je veux seulement que tu apprennes à obéir sans poser de question, répondit Harry avec un temps de retard parce qu'il était concentré sur la lecture de son courrier.

– Et si ça prend des années pour retrouver Rosenberg ? Je vais rester ici des années ? En peignoir ?

Cette remarque sembla très amusante à Harry qui eut un petit rire.

– Allons, je suis meilleur que tu ne le crois, il ne me faudra pas des années pour débusquer ce traître. Et puis si c'était le cas eh bien… j'avais justement besoin de compagnie, je me sens seul dans ce grand appartement.

Draco soupira. Harry se moquait de lui et il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver inutilement.

– Tu ne cèderas pas, hein ?

– Non, Draco, répondit le geôlier gentiment. Je ne cèderai pas.

– Ne prends pas cet air aimable, tu m'embrouilles, fit Draco sur le ton de la conversation. Après je ne sais plus si je dois te considérer comme un méchant ou pas… Sérieusement, cette situation est absurde, qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi si tu étais à ma place ?

– Ha ! s'exclama Harry en levant la tête de ses papiers et en faisant sursauter Draco. Ça c'est une excellente question ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si j'étais à ta place ? Qu'aurait fait ton père ? Cherche une ruse Draco, impressionne-moi !

Draco secoua lentement la tête d'un air navré.

– Je suis catégorique : tu es complètement fou. C'est toi qui devrais rester enfermé… Puisque je m'ennuie, tu n'aurais pas une chose constructive à me faire faire ?

Harry ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une pile de parchemins.

– Ce sont des rapports concernant la vente de Shahada. Classe-les en deux catégories : ceux qui annoncent la réussite totale de la vente, et ceux qui signalent un échec, quel que soit l'échec.

Draco fut un peu surpris qu'Harry accepte si facilement de lui confier quelque chose mais il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre les parchemins. Il s'ennuierait moins ainsi et il en apprendrait plus sur les activités du vendeur de drogues qui le retenait prisonnier.

*.*.*.*.*

– Alors ? demanda Harry en rejoignant son parrain.

– Je sais où il se cache, répondit Sirius en sortant de l'intérieur de sa veste la photo noir et blanc d'une très belle maison. C'est le ministère qui les cache, lui et plusieurs Aurors. Mes hommes sont prêts à attaquer leur planque et à la raser.

– Que tes hommes calment leurs ardeurs, répondit Harry en lui rendant la photo. Si on attaque là-bas, ils vont avoir des renforts.

– Ils n'arriveront jamais assez vite. Je compte frapper vite et fort, pas de perte de temps, pas de survivant.

– Et pas de vengeance, ajouta Harry. Je ne veux pas d'une simple action punitive. Je veux un coup d'éclat, une victoire absolue. Une sentence mémorable. Je veux que le ministère tremble à la simple mention de mon nom pendant au moins dix ans.

– Le genre de chose qu'aurait fait Voldemort ?

Harry cilla. Sirius allait trop loin. Mais c'était son parrain et il écoutait son avis, ainsi que ses critiques.

– Le genre de chose qu'est obligé de faire le chef des bas-fonds, s'il entend survivre.

Sirius soupira et détourna les yeux.

– Si on ne les attaque pas, c'est eux qui viendront.

– Il semblerait que ce soit le plan, oui, confirma Harry.

– Tu veux mener la guerre ici ?

– La guerre se déroule déjà ici, il y a des hommes du ministère dans nos rangs. Rosenberg n'est pas le seul agent double. Cette situation a trop duré. Laissons les choses s'envenimer : quand il s'agit de poison, c'est toujours moi qui gagne.

Sirius sourit. Lord Voldemort avait été empoisonné.

– Lorsque les traitres sortiront de l'ombre, nous les aurons tous. Et Rosenberg va passer de très, très longues heures dans les sous-sols. Rogue se plaint toujours qu'il n'a pas assez de cobaye pour ses tests…

Sirius comprit très bien le plan. Harry était imbattable sur son propre territoire, les Bains de la Succube étaient aussi bien gardés que Gringotts et Poudlard. Ce serait un massacre… pour leurs opposants. Et ensuite les prisonniers seraient gardés aux sous-sols, en attente d'une mort lente et horrible.

Lorsque les cadavres des Aurors ressurgiraient aux quatre coins de la ville, pendant les semaines qui suivraient, ce serait un tel traumatisme pour le ministère qu'il renouvellerait ses accords avec l'Allée des Embrumes et recommencerait docilement à fermer les yeux sur les agissements du Maître des Bains.

Depuis qu'Harry avait vengé la mort de ses parents des années plus tôt, il lui semblait que la situation de son filleul n'avait jamais cessé de s'aggraver. Il s'était emparé du trône de Lord Voldemort, l'ancien maître des lieux et du marché noir. L'orphelin était devenu l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. Il avait vendu son âme contre sa vengeance, et chaque jour qui passait, il devait honorer sa part du contrat avec plus de férocité que le jour précédent.

Il finirait par devenir plus terrible que le monstre qu'il avait vaincu, quel sens aurait alors sa victoire ? On n'abat pas un despote pour le remplacer par un tyran.

Les yeux autrefois si purs de son filleul se salissaient. Finiraient-ils sombres et tristes ? Aurait-il à la fin ce regard froid et vil qu'avait Lord Voldemort avant sa chute ?

Sirius l'avait élevé comme un fils, il s'était battu à ses côtés pour rendre justice à James et Lyly, il l'avait aidé à s'emparer du trône vacant afin que les bas-fonds aient enfin un maître juste, il était resté au près de lui après sa victoire, enthousiasmé par l'aventure. Mais parfois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas échoué à protéger le fils de James. Il aurait peut-être dû agir comme Lucius qui avait su préserver Draco du meurtre et de la haine. Il aurait dû protéger l'innocence d'Harry.

Il regarda à nouveau la photo de la belle maison où se cachaient les Aurors. Dans quelques jours, ces hommes qui œuvraient pour défendre la justice, croiraient piéger Harry et attaqueraient les Bains. Ils tomberaient alors dans un piège horrible et mourraient lentement dans les sous-sols.

Le cœur de son fils adoptif se gorgeait de poison, et il était impuissant à changer cela.

Quand il releva la tête il croisa le regard vert sombre qui le regardait fixement. Les yeux d'Harry semblaient si perçants qu'ils pouvaient voir dans l'esprit des gens, violer leurs pensées, lire leurs secrets. Mais Sirius n'était pas impressionné par ce regard.

– Je rassemble mes hommes aux Bains de la Succube et j'attends l'offensive, résuma-t-il d'une voix neutre.

– Tu es contrarié, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Tu sais que ce plan est le plus efficace mais tu détestes ce qu'il implique.

Sirius sourit.

– A quoi ça sert qu'on en discute si tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense et que tu vas le faire quand même ?

– Ça sert à vérifier que je ne suis pas en train de faire une grave erreur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

– Je te conseille de demander son avis à Draco Malfoy.

– A Draco ? s'étrangla Harry. Pour quoi faire à Draco ? C'est moi qui dois lui apprendre à survivre dans cet univers, pas lui qui doit me faire oublier comment on fait.

Sirius eut un rire bref qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un jappement.

– Alors, pourquoi Draco ? répéta Harry.

– Pour l'innocence bien sûr ! répondit Sirius sans cesser de sourire.

– Encore cette histoire, se plaignit Harry avec un petit rire amusé.

– Alors, tu vas le faire ou pas ?

– On verra, répondit le Maître des Bains en secouant la tête d'agacement. En attendant…

– Je rassemble mes hommes aux Bains de la Succube et j'attends l'offensive.

Harry eut un hochement de tête qui signifiait « tu m'as compris ». Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, scandalisé qu'on lui ait conseillé quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

Quand il croisa de nouveau le regard de Sirius, il eut un joli éclat de rire qui réchauffa le cœur de parrain.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 02/12/2010_

* * *

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant, tellement que j'ai terminé le chapitre 3 ! (trop fière ^_^) Vous aurez donc un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, à très bientôt !_

_(**RARs pour les anonymes:** **storm shadddow**: merci, contente que ça te plaise, et si si, dans le dico c'est bien "un succube" c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça! ^.^ **Scam, caro06** : merci merci! j'espère que la suite vous plaira! **yuuchan**: waw, j'ai eu droit à deux reviews, je suis trop chanceuse! ^_^ et oui ça ne m'étonne pas, le gentil Harry en grand ponte d'un cartel de drogue, ça ne tombe pas sous le sens! héhé)_


	3. Le Fiel et le Miel

**Chapitre 3 – Le Fiel et le Miel**

**27 Novembre 1838**

Draco fut réveillé par un éclat de voix. Une voix de femme qui ressemblait lointainement à celle de sa mère, en plus dure et plus sèche, comme si elle était en colère. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'il était revenu chez lui.

Puis il entendit la voix d'Harry qui disait quelque chose de son ton toujours doux et moqueur et il se sentit douloureusement déçu… puis intrigué. Harry ne laissait jamais entrer personne dans ses appartements privés, hormis les elfes et Sirius qui venait rarement et seulement en coup de vent.

Draco sortit du lit, frissonna à cause du changement de température et enfila sa robe de chambre. Il passa près d'une horloge qui indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de minuit et se fit la remarque qu'il se faisait toutes les nuits depuis qu'il était arrivé : Harry devait avoir des troubles du sommeil.

Il entrebâilla la porte de la chambre pour regarder furtivement quelle était la femme qui parlait d'une voix aigre et colérique et fut terriblement surpris de trouver Bellatrix au milieu du salon, assise sur l'un des fauteuils.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les tuer tous ? Tu veux les laisser passer les fêtes de fin d'année avant de les massacrer ? attaquait le femme avec sarcasme.

– Ce serait effectivement plus courtois, reconnut Harry en riant. Aucun gentleman ne tuerait une dizaine d'homme un mois seulement avant Noël. Toutes ces familles qui se retrouveraient sans leur père…

– Ce serait bien la première fois que tu te montres magnanime, répondit la femme en grimaçant. Ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre… Cette odeur infecte d'incompétence te caractérise, Potter. Lord Voldemort aurait déjà vengé ma sœur, lui.

Draco ouvrit la porte complètement et entra dans la pièce. Bellatrix, qui était assise dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée ouvrit des yeux ronds, visiblement surprise. Mais rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'elle était heureuse de voir Draco. Vêtue d'une élégante robe noire exagérément décolletée, Draco se dit qu'elle était aussi belle que désobligeante. Harry qui se tenait debout, une bouteille à la main, adressa à Draco un sourire rassurant.

– Tu vois, vieille sorcière, tu l'as réveillé avec des coassements de corbeau, remarqua le brun en lui servant de la liqueur dans un verre en cristal.

– Tu es là, toi ! s'exclama Bellatrix à l'attention de Draco, ignorant totalement la réflexion d'Harry.

Le ton méprisant de sa voix indiqua à Draco que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il soit là.

– Tu m'as vu à l'enterrement, lui rappela Draco. Je pensais que tu te serais un peu plus inquiétée de savoir où je me trouvais.

– Ah ! Et pourquoi ? éclata Bellatrix la bouche tordue comme si elle avait mordu dans un fruit pourri. Pourquoi je m'inquièterais de savoir où le bâtard de fils de Lucius se trouve ? Vous m'avez pris ma sœur, ton père et toi ! Vous l'avez éloignée de moi ! Et maintenant elle est morte parce que vous avez été incapable de la protéger. C'est toi que ce Rosenberg aurait dû tuer !

Draco reçut les reproches de plein fouet. Il resta immobile et choqué au milieu du grand salon à regarder sa tante sans croire aux horreurs qu'elle venait de dire.

– En fait, si je me souviens bien, intervint Harry sur le ton de la conversation, c'est Narcissa qui refusait de te voir parce que tu avais accepté de diriger cet horrible établissement à Oxford… que t'avait vendu Voldemort si ma mémoire est bonne.

– Le mari de ma sœur vendait du Shahada sous son nez, qui est le pire entre lui et moi ? Moi au moins j'ai été honnête !

– Honnête ? s'étrangla Harry en riant.

– Enfin, puisqu'il est là, je vais t'en débarrasser, fit Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis sa tante c'est à moi qu'il revient.

Draco resta immobile et écœuré. La façon dont Bellatrix parlait de lui, lui donnait envie de la frapper de toutes ses forces.

– Non, en fait c'est à moi que Lucius l'a confié. Il ne voulait pas t'encombrer avec son « bâtard de fils », tu comprends, répondit Harry en se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Et puis si tu en étais responsable tu le prostituerais…

Bellatrix eut un grand éclat de rire qui ressemblait à des cris de harpie.

– Oh ! Mais il me semblait que c'était ce que toi tu faisais ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant du menton le peignoir de Draco et la chambre d'Harry de laquelle il venait de sortir.

Harry sourit à son tour, pas du tout affecté par le sarcasme et proposa à Draco de s'asseoir et de prendre un verre avec eux.

Draco hésita un instant, puis s'assit dans le deuxième fauteuil. Bellatrix, lui adressa un sourire mauvais et saisit un verre en cristal vide qu'elle remplit généreusement de liqueur en surveillant son neveu d'un œil hostile tandis qu'Harry attisait les flammes du feu de cheminée.

– Que comptes-tu faire alors ? reprit Bellatrix à l'attention d'Harry.

Elle tendit le verre à Draco qui le prit sans un mot.

– A quel sujet ? demanda Harry en posant le tisonnier contre le mur.

– Au sujet de ma vengeance, évidemment !

– Mais je ne suis pas en train de venger Bellatrix Lestrange, Bella, c'est moi que je venge. Moi et uniquement moi. On ne tue pas mes associés, on ne tue pas mes amis. Après, tu sais, les problèmes de famille de la mère maquerelle de la plus odieuse maison close d'Oxford, c'est le cadet de mes soucis…

Bellatrix allait répliquer sur un ton venimeux, mais Draco fut plus rapide.

– Mère maquerelle ? s'exclama-t-il. Maison close ? Je croyais que tu tenais une boutique de vêtements sorciers !

Bellatrix dévisagea Draco puis ricana.

– Des vêtements sorciers ? Ha ! Ha ! Non, moi je vends des jeunes gens « sans » leurs vêtements ! Tu vois Potter, qui de Lucius ou de moi était le plus menteur ?

– Qui de Lucius ou de toi désirait le plus protéger sa famille ? répondit Harry du tac-au-tac. Quand on veut préserver son fils, on ne lui dit pas que sa tante prostitue des jeunes de son âge dans des conditions affreuses.

Bellatrix haussa simplement les épaules. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda longuement sa tante.

– Tu es venue pour quoi ? finit-il par lui demander avant d'avaler une gorgée de liqueur.

– Pour des choses qui ne concernent pas les gamins de ton âge, Draco, répondit sèchement Bellatrix. Tu es aussi idiot et inutile que ton père.

Draco fut parcourut d'un frisson de colère.

– Mon père n'était ni idiot ni inutile, répliqua-t-il d'une voix lente et froide. Et j'ai le même âge qu'Harry. Pour quoi es-tu venue ?

– Le même âge ? On dirait pourtant que tu es beaucoup plus jeune que lui ! Tu es un garçon faible et effacé, Draco. Comme ton père tu es lâche, et comme lui tu seras toute ta vie un incompé…

– Assez ! la coupa Harry en grognant. Les réunions de famille ça devait être quelque chose… Et puis je déteste quand tu viens te plaindre ! C'est toujours la même chose. Tu es là, tu es désagréable, tu insultes tout le monde. C'est d'un ennui mortel ! Et puis finalement tu repars en râlant comme tu es venue quand je te fais mettre à la porte. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à venir alors que tu sais que tu n'obtiens jamais rien de moi.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux.

– Et pour répondre à ta question Draco, continua le brun d'une voix plus douce, ta tante est venue se plaindre que trop peu de gens étaient morts ces derniers jours.

– Trop peu de gens ? répéta Draco incrédule en repensant à ses parents endormis pour toujours dans le caveau de la famille Malfoy.

– Pas trop peu de gens, rectifia Bellatrix d'un ton polaire, les mauvaises personnes. Ma Narcissa m'a été arrachée et son corps nourrit les vers pendant que son meurtrier se prélasse tranquillement, riche et libre. Je pourrais croire que toutes les mauvaises choses qui se produisent sont de ton fait, Potter, si ça ne te donnait pas trop d'importance…

Harry balaya le reproche d'un geste las de la main, nonchalamment appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée.

Draco but une longue gorgée de liqueur et essaya de faire le tri dans ses pensées confuses. L'alcool avait un goût étrange et grisant qui lui rappelait vaguement l'odeur envoûtante et exotique qui l'avait étourdi, le soir de son arrivée. D'un côté, il réalisait sur combien de sujet son père lui avait menti et il se sentit trahi et d'un autre, il se rendait bien compte qu'Harry avait dit vrai et que son père l'avait confié à une personne de confiance. Harry le protégeait, et Draco comprenait maintenant qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'il avait si peu d'ennemis, il avait été idiot d'imaginer qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul. Dire que son premier réflexe avait été de se précipiter chez sa tante à Oxford. Et il l'aurait cherchée dans une boutique de vêtements sorciers… Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

– Draco ? appela Harry en se souvenant soudain de ce que lui avait conseillé son parrain. Si tu avais le meurtrier de tes parents et ses complices à ta merci, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

– Il les livrerait à sa tante bien sûr ! répondit Bellatrix à la place de son neveu. Et je les torturerais pendant des semaines pour que leur mort soit la plus horrible et la plus lente possible…

Elle avait un ton amer et cruel et Draco comprit qu'elle était parfaitement sincère et qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il croisa le visage d'Harry qui le fixait en attendant sa réponse comme si Bellatrix n'avait jamais parlé. Draco réfléchit à la question.

– Quelle importance ? finit-il par répondre d'une voix triste et résignée. J'aurais sans doute envie de les tuer… Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? Quel intérêt il y aurait à les torturer ? Ils pourraient mourir dix fois, ça ne ramènerait pas mes parents, et ça ne me rendrait pas ma liberté. Qu'ils soient envoyés à Azkaban ou qu'ils reçoivent le baiser des Détraqueurs, en ce qui me concerne, la justice me suffit. Ce qu'ils ont fait est de toute façon, irréparable.

La femme brune leva les yeux au ciel et se massa la tempe d'un doigt, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Ecoute bien Bellatrix, fit Harry en cachant qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle, il y a l'âme douce et loyale de ta sœur dans cette réponse.

Draco finit son verre et Bellatrix lui lança un regard étrange, à la fois curieux et moqueur.

– Alors tu vas te contenter d'envoyer Rosenberg à Azkaban ? demanda-t-elle à Harry sans quitter son neveu des yeux. La seule fois où tu aurais pu tuer un homme qui le méritait, tu vas refuser de te salir les mains et tu vas laisser le ministère s'emparer de ma vengeance ?

La voix de Bellatrix était amère et glacée. Draco frissonna, il avait la tête qui tournait et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle parte. Etrangement, pour la première fois depuis son installation forcée dans les appartements d'Harry, il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec lui.

– Comme tu voudras ! Mais au moins, la satisfaction de voir mourir le fils de Lucius, tu ne me l'enlèveras pas !

Et en disant cela, elle sortit une fiole de sa manche et la jeta sur le sol aux pieds d'Harry, qui fit un bond en arrière, baguette en main, pour l'éviter et se tenir prêt à lancer un sort.

Mais il ne se passa rien. La fiole se brisa contre le rebord de pierre de la cheminée et les éclats rebondirent sur le tapis. Elle était vide. C'était juste du verre. Mais Harry fixa les éclats, l'air inquiet. Puis il jeta un rapide regard à son verre resté sur le manteau de la cheminée, comme s'il le suspectait de quelque chose avant de se tourner vers le verre vide de Draco.

La pupille de ses yeux verts se dilata brusquement.

Il sauta en avant, s'empara du tisonnier au passage et saisit violement la robe de Bellatrix qu'il souleva de son fauteuil. Draco bondit en arrière, renversant son propre fauteuil. Soudain effrayé, il manqua de marcher pieds nus sur un éclat de verre mais ne s'en rendit pas compte, hypnotisé par le visage d'Harry déformé par une fureur qu'il ne comprenait pas.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT BOIRE ? hurla le brun à quelques millimètres du visage de Bellatrix en lui enfonçant la pointe du tisonnier froid dans le creux de la mâchoire.

La femme toussa et essaya de s'extraire de la poigne d'Harry qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre avant de reposer la même question sur le même ton.

– Ta propre drogue ! répondit-elle avec un glapissement de douleur. Ce qui fait ta fortune et à cause de quoi ma sœur est morte ! C'est justice que le fils maudit de Lucius meure par ce poison !

– Tu lui as donné du Shahada ? demanda Harry d'une voix plus calme sans retirer la pointe du tisonnier de la gorge de la femme.

– Toute une fiole, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire déformé par la douleur.

Draco, trop médusé par la scène, regardait tour à tour son verre vide renversé sur la table basse et le visage d'Harry qui semblait se détendre légèrement. Puis le maître des lieux jeta Bellatrix au sol tellement violement que sa tête heurta le pied d'un fauteuil, il lâcha le tisonnier qui tomba au milieu de la pièce dans un bruit de métal. Puis sans ralentir, il cria « Lyly ! » à la porte qui se déverrouilla et il l'ouvrit à la volée.

– Sirius ! appela-t-il dans le couloir.

L'homme entra immédiatement, comme s'il s'était tenu prêt à quelques pas de la porte, ce qui avait sans doute été le cas.

– Emporte cette traitresse ! Et si elle remet un pied dans Londres, je veux qu'on l'abatte à vue !

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer, il attrapa sans ménagement sa cousine qu'il força à se mettre debout et l'entraîna durement hors du salon, claquant la porte derrière lui.

La scène se passa trop vite pour Draco, qui, pris de malaise, chercha de la main le dossier de son fauteuil, oubliant qu'il l'avait renversé. Il ne rencontra que le vide et sentit les bras d'Harry le soutenir. Il s'agrippa à lui en songeant que sa tante avait essayé de le tuer en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans le moindre remord, sans la moindre pitié.

La colère du brun semblait complètement retombée. Il ne dit pas un mot, guida Draco pour qu'il ne marche pas sur un morceau de verre et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit avec des gestes lents.

– Dobby ! appela-t-il d'une voix à nouveau complètement maîtrisée.

Il aida Draco à s'appuyer contre un gros oreiller.

– Oui, maître ? demanda Dobby en apparaissant dans la chambre.

Draco renversa la tête et ferma les yeux. Le monde vacillait autour de lui.

– Va immédiatement chercher Rogue. Dis-lui d'amener de quoi enrayer un empoisonnement au Shahada.

Dobby pris un air inquiet et partit remplir sa tâche aussi vite que possible. Harry posa la main sur l'épaule de Draco, forçant celui-ci à rouvrir les yeux.

– Est-ce que je vais mourir ? demanda le blond d'une voix sans timbre.

– Non, répondit simplement Harry.

Et il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne.

– Mais tu vas passer une très mauvaise nuit.

Draco ricana nerveusement.

– Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, commença le brun.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, elle a profité que tu sois tourné vers le feu, le coupa Draco.

– Je me doutais qu'elle essaierait de m'atteindre pour me forcer à agir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le culot d'essayer de te tuer ici…

Il passa une main fraîche sur le visage de Draco qui réalisa qu'il était brûlant.

Dobby réapparut en tenant la robe de sorcier d'un grand mage aux cheveux longs et gras et à la peau pâle. L'homme en question s'approcha du lit. Il tenait une fiole bleue à la main.

– Quelle quantité en a-t-il absorbé ? demanda-t-il a Harry sans préambule.

– Une fiole.

– Entière ?

– Oui.

– En une seule prise ?

– Oui. Et il n'en consomme pas.

L'homme ne sembla pas impressionné. Il déboucha la fiole.

– Il y a combien de temps ?

– Environ dix minutes.

Rogue fit boire la potion bleue à Draco qui avala le contenu de la fiole sans poser de question.

– Avec ça, son corps ne subira pas de dégâts, expliqua l'homme en reprenant la fiole vide. Il n'aura pas de spasmes, pas d'évanouissements, pas de lésions cérébrales. Mais il subira tous les effets secondaires de la drogue.

Draco n'avait pas tout compris, il était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer. Harry acquiesça. Il se leva, se planta devant un mur et lança « Evans ». La cloison coulissa, révélant un immense placard à vêtements. Harry en sortit une large serviette blanche qu'il posa sur le lit.

– Excellente idée, constata Rogue. Faites-lui prendre un bain froid. Puisqu'il ne consomme pas de Shahada, la température de son corps va augmenter comme s'il faisait une forte fièvre. Appelez-moi s'il vous faut autre chose.

Harry le remercia et Dobby fit transplaner le sorcier car il était le seul à pouvoir le faire à cause des protections magiques.

– Une fiole entière, c'est vraiment une forte dose, expliqua Harry quand ils furent seuls. Le Shahada se consomme par très petites quantités espacées. Par voie orale les drogues passent plus vite dans le sang et sont plus efficaces. Je vais te faire prendre un bain pour calmer les effets.

Draco acquiesça, il avait l'esprit trop engourdi pour se plaindre, et il aimait trop la voix douce d'Harry pour le contredire.

Il se leva, chancelant un peu et accepta l'aide du brun qui prit la grande serviette pliée et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le tint serré contre lui en faisant couler l'eau du bain. Il parlait sur ce ton séduisant qui faisait frissonner Draco. Le blond ferma les yeux de plaisir et se laissa glisser dans la chaleur apaisante de l'étreinte.

Les mots lui semblaient flous et embrouillés et Harry dut se répéter plusieurs fois avant que Draco comprenne qu'il devait monter dans le bain. Pourtant le brun gardait son ton doux et patient et il avait un petit sourire délicieux au coin des lèvres. Il défit la ceinture de tissu du peignoir de Draco, et le blond eut un long frisson étrange lorsque les doigts du maître des bains effleurèrent son épaule.

L'eau était froide. Et Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, soudain un peu plus réveillé. C'était merveilleusement agréable. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'étouffer de chaleur avant de se plonger dans l'eau fraîche. Il soupira de plaisir en mouillant ses cheveux et Harry lui sourit.

Puis le brun enleva ses propres vêtements sous les yeux stupéfaits de Draco, qui finit par détourner les yeux, gêné et les joues empourprées.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond d'une voix un peu rauque.

– Je te rejoins, répondit Harry en toute innocence.

Et il entra à son tour dans le bain, la baignoire était bien assez grande et confortable pour deux, et il fit s'assoire Draco avant de s'installer derrière lui.

– Je vais te masser le dos avec une huile magique, dit-il en saisissant un flacon sur le bord de la baignoire.

Draco avait remarqué les flacons et les pots en verres qui s'empilaient un peu partout dans la jolie salle de bain. Mais il n'en avait jamais ouvert un seul, il avait en fait pensé qu'ils étaient décoratifs.

– Magique ? répétat-t-il en s'accrochant au dernier mot parce que, passée la surprise du changement de température, son esprit redevenait brumeux.

– Mh. Mais pas magique comme tu l'entends.

Draco hocha la tête pour la forme mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Lorsque deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules il soupira de plaisir, le contact était frais sur sa peau brûlante. Une lointaine odeur d'épices et d'herbes inconnues monta jusqu'à lui. Les mains glissèrent lentement sur son dos et c'était plus une caresse qu'un massage, mais l'huile rafraîchissait sa peau, comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles gelées le piquaient en même temps. C'était une torture somptueuse et le souffle de Draco se fit plus chaotique.

Au milieu de la confusion de ses pensées, il songea que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit dos à Harry, parce que son sexe devait être dur et chaud comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Puis il oublia cette pensée et soupira de plaisir lorsque les mains descendirent vers ses reins, sous l'eau, caressant ses hanches, la naissance de ses fesses…

Harry lui parlait doucement de temps en temps. Sa voix le maintenait éveillé. L'image furtive d'un Harry aux traits tordus par la fureur écrasant la pointe d'un tisonnier sur la gorge de Bellatrix revint à l'esprit de Draco qui se demanda comment une personne pouvait être si violente puis montrer une telle douceur en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes, c'était une chose dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Le temps semblait s'être dissout dans l'eau du bain et cela faisait peut-être plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là. Harry s'était lentement rapproché de lui et Draco sentait parfois des mèches de cheveux caresser sa nuque.

Puis délicatement Harry le souleva en installa Draco entre ses jambes en tailleur. Le blond protesta et maugréa quelques phrases incohérentes mais ne se débattit pas. Ses fesses qui effleuraient les cuisses du brun et le bas de son dos qui touchait parfois son sexe envoyaient des frissons de plaisir directement dans sa verge et ses testicules se durcirent.

Harry appliqua l'huile aux propriétés rafraîchissantes sur le torse de Draco, sur sa gorge et son ventre plat. Draco ferma les yeux de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Harry avait recommencé à lui parler, parfois il comprenait une phrase rassurante, quelques mots qui l'incitaient à se détendre.

Lorsque les doigts doux se saisir fermement de son sexe Draco sursauta et essaya de se redresser. Mais Harry le tenait serré contre lui et attendit qu'il se calme. Ce que Draco ne fut pas disposé à faire. Il lui ordonna de façon plus ou moins claire de le lâcher, tenta de lui faire lâcher prise mais un mouvement de va et vient le long de sa verge lui arracha un gémissement de pur plaisir qui le trahit. Il resta hébété quelques secondes, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, choqué par la violence du plaisir qui l'avait foudroyé. Harry recommença le même geste et Draco se tendit à nouveau mais ne songea plus à libérer sa virilité.

Une chose que lui avait dit Harry à propos de ce qu'il savait être bon pour les autres revint à l'esprit de Draco, cela l'avait agacé sur le moment, et ça l'agaçait toujours, mais il devait bien reconnaître que les mouvements lents et appuyés qu'exerçait Harry sur son sexe était bons. Beaucoup trop bons.

Il se mordait la lèvre, une expression extatique sur le visage. Il lui fallu longtemps pour comprendre que les gémissements pervers qu'il entendait étaient les siens. Mais il ne parvint pas à les contrôler. D'ailleurs il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il parvenait à contrôler. Il s'agrippa au bras d'Harry et s'abandonna contre son torse, l'esprit égaré par les sensations qui le submergeaient.

Harry murmura un encouragement à son oreille, continuant ses caresses atrocement lentes et régulières le long de sa verge au supplice. Ses doigts jouaient sur son gland, avec une précision effrayante qui le plongea dans un torrent de plaisir, lui fit ressentir la quintessence, la sensation bouleversante que l'on éprouve lorsque la volupté est trop intense pour être contenue et qu'elle en devient presque douloureuse. Son autre main caressait ses testicules, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, couvrant chaque surface de peau sensible avec une attention qui rendait Draco complètement fou.

L'insistance d'Harry pour appliquer lui-même la pommade sur ses blessures, plusieurs fois par jour, lui sembla avoir une toute autre signification. Mais Draco n'était pas assez concentré pour y réfléchir.

Un mouvement du poignet un peu plus insistant que les autres lui arracha un orgasme démoniaque, sa tête se renversa toute seule sur l'épaule d'Harry, il poussa de longs gémissements désespérés et tout son corps se contracta douloureusement de plaisir alors qu'une semence brûlante jaillissait hors de son sexe de façon spasmodique.

Il resta un long moment hébété et essoufflé. La main d'Harry caressait son front et chassait les cheveux collés à sa peau pâle. Il lui sembla qu'il s'assoupissait.

Puis une gêne d'abord lointaine s'installa, qui se fit de plus en plus précise. Il trouva peu à peu que l'eau était trop fraîche, puis trop froide. Sa vision se fit plus claire, et ses pensées moins confuses.

– J'ai froid, finit-il par dire à voix basse, faisant un effort pour articuler.

– C'est bon signe, lui répondit Harry en effleurant sa joue. On va sortir.

Draco saisit tous les mots, et découvrit combien il était rassurant de retrouver ses esprits. Il se sentait épuisé mais de plus en plus lucide. Il réalisa soudain qu'Harry était entré avec lui dans cette eau glacée et qu'il devait avoir affreusement froid. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Harry ne s'était pas plaint, il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Et même si ça avait été contre son avis, il l'avait fait jouir un peu plus tôt, il s'était occupé de lui avec énormément d'attention.

Draco n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Finalement Harry l'aida à se redresser, le brun sortit de l'eau et le fit sortir à son tour. Il les enroula tous les deux dans la grande serviette blanche et frotta ses cheveux et son dos. De se retrouver debout, Draco eut à nouveau de terribles vertiges qui le forcèrent à s'accrocher au jeune homme qui le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Quand il retrouva un semblant d'équilibre, le blond recula légèrement et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ses yeux papillonnants rencontrèrent les yeux vert sombre qui le fixaient d'un regard pénétrant. Et Draco se sentit plus nu sous ce regard qu'il ne l'était sous la serviette.

– Merci, souffla-t-il en rougissant.

Le brun lui sourit et le serra à nouveau contre lui, il murmura quelque chose contre son oreille que Draco ne comprit pas complètement, quelque chose d'un peu pervers qui chatouilla sa peau sensible et lui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Harry finit de le sécher et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Entre la chaleur des draps, Draco s'endormit presque immédiatement.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 10/12/2010_

_

* * *

_

_Après d'interminables révisions et d'horribles partiels, je suis enfin en vacances! Et en plus il neige! C'est le bonheur absolu. ^_^ J'espère vous avoir transmis un peu de ma bonne humeur dans ce chapitre! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et je réponds avec beaucoup de plaisir aux question et aux remarques. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 4, profitez bien de la neige! ^.^/_

_(**RARs: zelnazoo:** merci, merci! ^_^ **yuuchan:** Je suis très contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire! Pour les parents d'harry, les détails extérieurs à l'intrigue comme le passé des personnages seront révélés au fur et à mesure, patience! Je suis très flattée de te faire penser à Okane ga nai, c'est un anime/manga que j'aime beaucoup malgré son côté un peu cliché, je le trouve vraiment très bien fait et je re-regarde l'OAV de temps en temps. J'espère que le chapitre 3 te plaira aussi! Merci pour ton commentaire et à très vite!)_


	4. Evasion

**Chapitre 4 – Evasion**

**28 Novembre 1838**

Draco fut réveillé en sursaut par la clameur d'un gigantesque vacarme accompagné des cris des employés des bains. Il se redressa immédiatement et jura entre ses dents parce qu'un affreux mal de crâne l'assaillait. Une main appuyée contre le côté de sa tête, il s'extirpa des couvertures et se leva en titubant. D'autres cris stridents retentirent, plus proches, et le cœur de Draco s'emballa. S'il sortait de la chambre trouverait-il des cadavres étendus sur le sol, comme ses parents une semaine plus tôt ?

Il tira un drap d'un mouvement brusque et l'enroula sommairement autour de lui. Il entendait des gens courir dans les grands escaliers des bains. Draco sortit de la chambre et jeta un regard circulaire au salon. Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas là. Et Draco se dit que c'était une bonne chose, parce que même si les bains étaient attaqués, Draco aurait quand même prit le temps d'insulter Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Le blond retint un frisson en repensant aux bras qui l'avaient enlacé et à la main qui avait caressé son sexe. Il inspira profondément et traversa le grand salon, pour se planter devant la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois et écouta.

D'autres cris retentirent, plus faibles cette fois. Une femme à la voix profonde donnait des ordres à une cadence soutenue « Dépêchez-vous ! Tout le monde dans le grand salon ! Du calme ! Suivez les ordres du Maître, que tout le monde aille se mettre à l'abri dans le grand salon ! ». Plus bas dans les étages, claquaient les sifflements et les explosions caractéristiques des sorts puissants et dangereux.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre en s'éloignant de la porte. Les Bains étaient attaqués, sûrement par les hommes du ministère, les hommes qui avaient tué ses parents. Après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry à ce sujet, Draco s'attendait à ce qu'une telle chose arrive. Mais pas une attaque d'une telle violence.

Il y eut un autre cri et l'héritier Malfoy plaqua une main contre sa bouche comme si c'était lui qui avait crié. Et si la garde des Bains ne parvenait pas à les repousser ? C'était le ministère après tout. Ils pouvaient déployer de grands moyens s'ils avaient décidé que le trafic d'Harry avait trop duré. Draco serait alors pris au piège. Et les hommes de Rosenberg ne l'épargneraient pas, après tout, ils n'avaient pas hésité à tuer sa mère qui était innocente.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir. Mais cette porte était magiquement verrouillée par un mot de passe que… « Lily ». Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. La veille, après avoir copieusement brutalité cette traîtresse de Bellatrix, Harry avait hurlé « Lily » à la porte. Il avait dû croire que dans la confusion, Draco ne s'en rendrait pas compte, ou ne s'en souviendrait pas, ou alors pris par la panique il n'avait même réalisé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco avait le mot de passe.

Mais s'il entendait s'enfuir, il lui fallait des vêtements. Et sa baguette. Draco retourna dans la chambre, tremblant d'anticipation, et se planta devant le pan de mur qu'Harry avait ouvert. Il avait aussi entendu le mot de passe pour ouvrir la penderie, il en était certain. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements et les mots qui avaient été prononcés. Le sorcier vêtu de noir qui s'appelait Rogue avait repris sa fiole après que Draco l'ait bue… Et Harry s'était approché du mur. Il avait ouvert le placard pour prendre une serviette… Le mot de passe était…

– Eva ? fit Draco incertain.

Lily, Eva, c'était peut-être le nom de ses prostituées préférées. Draco eut un sourire mauvais.

– Eva, dit-il plus fort à l'attention du mur.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Il était sûr de la sonorité, mais il devait donner le mot de passe exact.

– Evan ? essaya-t-il. Even… Eve…

Peut-être qu'Harry avait changé le mot de passe après tout…

– Elvins, Evans, Mevan…, essaya Draco au hasard.

Et soudain le mur coulissa. Draco resta ébahis. Il ne savait même pas quel nom avait marché !

Il se pencha en avant et fouilla sans vergogne le placard, poussé par les bruits de sorts qui fusaient toujours. Il rechercha en priorité sa baguette, qu'il trouva bien rangée dans un coffret… avec le testament de son père. Draco s'en empara avidement et le lut en diagonale scandalisé de découvrir qu'Harry y était effectivement mentionné et déclaré régisseur de l'héritage de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que l'héritier légitime pouvait gérer sa fortune seul.

Draco secoua la tête en reposant le parchemin et s'empara de sa baguette. Il enfila à toute vitesse des vêtements et des chaussures d'Harry qui étaient à sa taille, en choisissant des couleurs sombres pour plus de discrétion.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand son regard fut arrêté par un tissu brillant. Il le sortit et le déplia. C'était une longue cape de laquelle émanait une puissante magie. Draco crut comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais n'osa pas croire à sa chance. Il l'enfila l'entement, rabattit la capuche sur son visage et se tourna vers le miroir.

Il n'y avait aucun reflet, la pièce semblait vide. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses chances de sortir des bains en vie venaient d'augmenter considérablement !

Il garda la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et ressortit de la chambre. « Lily » dit-il à l'élégante porte à double battants. Et il sentit se libérer l'énergie magique alors qu'elle se déverrouillait.

*.*.*.*.*

– Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu as failli manquer la meilleure partie ! s'exclama Sirius, un sourire de pure excitation étirant ses lèvres minces.

Harry s'accroupit contre le mur à côté de Sirius et lança un regard complice à son parrain.

– Il fallait bien mettre le personnel à l'abri, rétorqua le brun et il se pencha pour regarder le grand hall derrière l'angle du mur.

Des sorts fusaient en tous sens et les envahisseurs affichaient des têtes sinistres. Les hommes de Rosenberg étaient en mauvaise posture. Tout se passait comme prévu.

– Des blessés ? demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux la scène de combat.

Sirius ricana en regardant un de ses hommes, habillé de noir, caché dans l'ombre sous un escalier. Il avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés et appuyaient le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes en récitant des formules à toute vitesse. Dans le grand hall, une réplique parfaite du sorcier, semblant aussi vraie que nature, se déplaçait à toute vitesse, jetant des sorts bien réels sur les attaquants tandis que l'original restait parfaitement à l'abri. Les dix autres sorciers au service de Sirius qui se battaient contre les hommes de Rosenberg étaient eux aussi des illusions. La véritable garde des bains était cachée dans des recoins sombres, invulnérable.

Harry recula in-extrémis, alors qu'un sort perdu explosait contre l'angle du mur derrière lequel il était caché, envoyant un nuage de poussière sur lui et Sirius. Sirius toussa et cracha de la poussière dans un jappement de rire

– Les réparations vont coûter cher, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !

Harry lui lança un regard consterné mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Puis Sirius se mit entièrement debout et lança sur lui-même, à une vitesse fulgurante, plusieurs sorts de bouclier et de renvoi de sort, ainsi qu'un sort d'illusion qui rendait flous les contours de son corps.

Sirius combattait toujours en chair et en os, il détestait user de double pour remporter ses victoires, mais il préférait savoir ses hommes à l'abri. Il était le seul à se battre véritablement. Il avait entièrement confiance en lui-même et en la garde des bains. Il avait formé chacun de ces hommes lui-même. Jamais ses tactiques de combat n'avaient été mises en échec, et jamais il n'avait perdu un seul des sorciers qui étaient à son service.

– Le plan a fonctionné, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son filleul, Rosenberg a mordu à l'hameçon. Il s'est séparé du gros de son escouade. Il est monté avec cinq hommes dans les étages à ta recherche.

Harry regarda l'escalier principal, lui était descendu par un passage secret, mais le moyen le plus direct et le plus rapide de mettre la main sur Rosenberg passait par le grand escalier central. Et pour y accéder, il lui faudrait traverser le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le hall d'entrée.

– Le personnel est à l'abri et les étages sont vides, fit Harry songeur. Le pauvre homme doit s'ennuyer.

Sirius sourit.

– Alors dépêche-toi d'aller le retrouver ! Je te couvre !

– Ne fait pas de prisonnier, Sirius, répondit Harry d'une voix froide en tournant la tête vers le petit bout du hall qu'il voyait depuis leur cachette.

Il ne trouva pas le courage de regarder son parrain dans les yeux alors qu'il lui donnait indirectement l'ordre de tuer tout les hommes du ministère qui étaient entrés dans les bains. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et se releva à son tour. Sirius lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu. Il préférait nettement ça à l'idée de faire des prisonniers pour les torturer et les tuer lentement.

Harry souhaita bonne chance à son parrain et jeta sur lui-même un sort d'invisibilité.

Sirius bondit alors hors de sa cachette, et traversa le grand hall en rugissant et en jetant des sorts mortels sur les aurors, les dispersant et semant la panique. Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce où trônait une énorme statue de Sarasvatî, déesse hindou des arts.

– Fermes toutes les portes ! ordonna-t-il à la femme de pierre avant de lancer un Avada Kedavra qui atteignit sa cible à la gorge.

Sarasvatî rapprocha lentement deux de ses quatre bras de pierre et appuya les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Toutes les portes donnant sur l'extérieur furent magiquement verrouillées sur l'instant.

Le lieutenant de Rosenberg venait de voir tomber trois aurors de plus sous les sorts des sorciers noirs de la garde des bains. Les hommes de Sirius se déplaçaient comme des ombres, apparaissant à un endroit, le temps de jeter un sort, puis disparaissaient à nouveau. Les sorts qui auraient dû faire mouche leur passaient à travers. Le lieutenant jeta des regards affolés autour de lui. Il ne lui restait plus assez d'aurors pour espérer encore obtenir la victoire, surtout contre des fantômes.

– Retraite ! hurla-t-il.

– Vous avez été trop lent de seulement quelques secondes, fit une voix profonde derrière lui.

Le lieutenant sursauta. Il regarda vivement en direction de la statue. A l'endroit où s'était tenu Sirius Black une seconde plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus personne.

– Si vous aviez été plus réaliste sur vos chances de victoire, vous auriez pu sauver quelques uns de ces hommes. Ils étaient sous votre responsabilité…

Le lieutenant resta totalement immobile, incapable de se retourner vers l'homme dont il connaissait la terrifiante réputation. Il avait déjà été dans des situations dangereuses des centaines de fois. Il croyait son sang-froid à toute épreuve, mais en cet instant, son visage était figé dans une expression de pure et d'irrationnelle terreur.

Il y eut un murmure dans son dos et un sort le frappa de plein fouet. Sa dernière pensée fut la constatation honteuse que lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme un sorcier brave et puissant, allait perdre ce combat sans coup férir.

Il était mort avant d'avoir heurté le sol.

*.*.*.*.*

Harry avait profité de la cohue provoquée par son parrain pour emprunter le grand escalier. Arrivé au premier étage, il dissipa le sort d'invisibilité et vérifia que tous ses boucliers magiques étaient en place.

Il s'assura que la porte du grand salon dans lequel s'étaient réfugiés le personnel et les rares clients présents en journée était toujours verrouillée. Puis il monta à toute vitesse jusqu'au dernier étage, attiré par les bruits qui en provenaient. Il souriait tout en montant les escaliers. Rosenberg devait s'acharner comme un dément sur la porte de ses appartements qui ne cèderait jamais car les sorts qui en défendaient l'accès étaient absolument inviolables.

Il arriva au sommet de l'escalier pas essoufflé pour deux Noises – il passait ses journées à monter et descendre ces escaliers – et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il constata que la porte était ouverte et que les bruits qu'il entendait étaient ceux de la mise à sac de ses appartements.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco avait ouvert la porte donnant sur le couloir, jubilant de retrouver sa liberté… et s'était retrouvé face à face avec Rosenberg. La grosse tête ronde et rougeaude au crâne dégarni de l'assassin de ses parents regarda à travers Draco qui était toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Rosenberg et les cinq Aurors qui l'accompagnaient restèrent interdits devant la porte miraculeusement ouvert.

Et puis à l'instant où Draco arriva de nouveau à bouger et s'apprêtait à leur claquer la porte au nez, les six hommes se précipitèrent sur la porte et l'ouvrirent à la volée. L'héritier Malfoy eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri, que les hommes du ministère envahissaient les appartements d'Harry.

– Où es-tu Potter ? hurla Rosenberg alors que les Aurors s'engouffraient déjà dans les pièces et renversaient les meubles. Si tu crois nous avoir tendu un piège tu as tout faux ! Il y a quinze Aurors en bas qui saccagent ta maison de passe pendant que tu te caches ! C'est toi qui es piégé !

– Vous parlez des six Aurors qui piétinent les cadavres de leurs amis dans mon hall d'entrée en espérant qu'il leur reste une chance de ne pas finir comme leurs amis ? demanda la voix douce d'Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Draco qui s'était tassé contre un mur se surprit à soupirer de soulagement en voyant entrer le brun. Harry avait parlé d'un ton détaché mais Draco remarqua qu'il cherchait quelque chose des yeux et semblait nerveux. Le blond doutait que la situation soit réellement à l'avantage de la garde des bains il savait de quoi était capable le minisère et les Aurors étaient des sorciers puissants.

– Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est venu seul ! se moqua Rosenberg. Tu es plus courageux que prévu, Potter ! A moins que tu ne sois venu me supplier ?

Rosenberg semblait parfaitement confiant mais les Aurors qui s'étaient regroupées autour de lui ne partageaient pas son assurance.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry quoi sembait toujours chercher quleque chose. Je ne vais pas vous supplier de vous rendre, cela m'ôterait le plaisir de vous tuer sauvagement. Mais avant qu'on en vienne à cet inévitable gâchis, j'aimerais savoir : j'avais un accord avec le ministère concernant le Shahada, je faisais régner l'ordre dans les bas-fonds où les Aurors ne mettent d'ordinaire par les pieds et en échange les autorités fermaient les yeux sur mes activités alors pourquoi entrer en guerre contre moi sans avertissement ni sommation ?

L'homme plissa les yeux.

– Tu croyais échapper éternellement à la justice, Potter ?

– La justice ? Vous parlez de la justice qui a massacré Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy dans leur salon ? Ou de celle des Galions qui s'entassent dans votre chambre forte à Gringott ?

Draco aurait voulu profiter de la distraction que lui fournissait Harry pour s'enfuir, mais il était médusé par l'assurance du brun. Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il était seul contre six ?

– Répondez monsieur Rosenberg, je vous prie. Le ministère est-il simplement un ramassis de traitres qui ne tiennent pas leurs engagements ? Ou est-ce que la Reine convoite mon opium ? On raconte qu'elle voudrait s'emparer de la Compagnie des Indes et du trafic avec la Chine… Votre conquête commence-t-elle par les Bains de la Succube ?

Rosenberg ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Un cri d'agonie atroce monta jusqu'à eux depuis le grand hall. Rosenberg referma la bouche.

Harry soupira.

– Vous n'en savez rien n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée des enjeux de cette affaire, vous vous êtes contenté de vous vendre au plus offrant. Lucius lui, comprenait les enjeux des puissants, c'était pour cette raisin qu'il était l'un deux. Mais vous Rosenberg, vous êtes un pantin. On vous a donné de l'or pour trahir Lucius et vous l'avez trahi. Vous perdez pourtant bien plus à être mon ennemi qu'à être celui du ministère.

Rosenberg eut un sourire qui le fit ressembler à un gros crapaud stupide.

– Ah oui ? Et qu'y aurais-je gagné ? Plus d'or ? J'en doute…

– Vous seriez resté en vie !

Et un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette d'Harry et frappa Rosenberg à la hanche, formant une importante gelure sur toute son flanc. L'homme à moitié paralysé grogna et répliqua d'un sort explosif, Harry bougea la tête et le sort passa à quelques centimètres en sifflant avant de s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit tonitruant. Les Aurors bondirent en avant, jetant une volée de sorts que le brun esquiva ou renvoya. Deux Aurors tombèrent presque en même temps sous les contre-sorts. Et Draco resta immobile, soufflé par l'agilité avec laquelle le Maître des Bains menait son combat.

Voyant que les sorts n'atteignaient pas sa cible, un Auror fit apparaître une arbalète qui cracha une série de carreaux de feux. Draco s'accroupit pour ne pas être touché par un projectile perdu et se rapprocha de la porte. Un des Aurors n'eut pas la même présence d'esprit que le blond : Harry passa derrière lui et il lui servit de bouclier, un carreau se ficha dans son poumon et il s'écroula à terre. Draco aurait rit du ridicule de deux Aurors s'entretuant d'une façon aussi stupide mais sa propre terreur et l'horreur de la scène l'empêchèrent de trouver cela drôle.

Le brun se rapprocha de l'arbalétrier, il esquiva d'un sort un projectile tiré à bout portant. Un Avada Kedavra jeté par Rosenberg siffla à son oreille mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tendit la main vers l'arbalète et l'arracha si facilement des mains de l'homme qu'il sembla à Draco que ce dernier la lui avait donnée de son plein gré. L'Auror terrifié recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à ce retrouver dos au mur et sortit sa baguette au moment où un carreau se plantait dans sa poitrine.

Harry jeta l'arbalète au sol et se retourna vers ses autres adversaires. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer quand un sort d'entrave le paralysa brusquement.

– Maintenant ! hurla un des deux Aurors restants – celui qui avait jeté le sort de paralysie.

Les trois Aurors visèrent Harry. Et Draco qui s'était immobilisé sur le pas de la porte se dit que s'il n'intervenait pas, le Maître des Bains ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas cette fois. De sa baguette – qu'il tenait serré dans main depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans les affaires d'Harry – il visa l'homme qui était parvenu à entraver Harry et murmura « Diffindo » une longue et profonde plaie barra alors le dos de l'Auror qui hurla, déstabilisant ses coéquipiers et délivrant Harry de la paralysie.

Une lumière violette s'échappa de la baguette d'Harry qui pouvait à nouveau bouger et fit définitivement taire les hurlements de l'Auror. Rosenberg poussa un profond cri de rage et son sort toucha Harry au bras, laissant une large entaille sur la peau du brun.

Soudain un bruit tout proche fit sursauter Draco qui s'écarta une demi-seconde avant que Sirius le percute. Le dernier Auror aux ordres de Rosenberg s'effondra si vite que Draco se demanda si Sirius l'avait vraiment abattu d'un sort ou s'il l'avait tué par la pensée. Tenant son bras blessé d'une main, Harry contra un sortilège impardonnable et lança un « Sectumsempra » qui raisonna d'une façon étrange dans la pièce.

Un silence lourd suivit l'énonciation du sort, et puis soudain, une mare de sang se déversa aux pieds de Rosenberg qui s'était immobilisé dans une position étrange, les mains crispées sur son torse. Harry le rattrapa par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'affaisser totalement alors que Sirius lui arrachait sa baguette.

– Si vous retrouvez Lucius, dites-lui bien que votre mort a été horrible, dit Harry d'une voix lente pour être certain que le cerveau de l'homme au torse déchiqueté comprendrait tous les mots.

Puis il le laissa se vider de son sang au milieu de son salon, totalement indifférent aux gargouillis que l'homme produisait en se noyant dans son sang.

– Draco ! appela-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Draco en conclut que s'il voulait s'enfuir, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il passa la porte et s'engouffra dans les escaliers alors qu'Harry le cherchait dans les pièces de l'appartement.

Le personnel des bains qui avait été averti que la bataille était terminée sortit précautionneusement du grand salon du premier étage et Draco eut un mal terrible à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée sans être piétiné. Il y avait des cadavres partout dans le grand hall et Draco nota en passant qu'ils appartenaient exclusivement aux Aurors. Les hommes en noir de la garde des bains semblaient tous sains et sauf et leur seul soucis était d'emporter les corps en vitesse pour permettre aux elfes de maison et au personnel de remettre le hall en ordre.

Draco enjamba un cadavre et passa devant la statue de Sarasvatî qui serrait toujours ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Draco posa la main sur la poignée de la grande porte quand une voix l'interrompit.

– Draco ! hurla Harry en dévalant les escaliers.

Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il hésita, regardant fixement ses doigts posés sur la poignée de la porte.

– Un jeu homme a disparu, expliqua Sirius en criant presque pour que tous ses hommes l'entendent, il était une des cibles des hommes du ministère.

– Il faut le retrouver ! ordonna Harry.

Et Draco le regarda descendre les dernières marches sans se soucier de la vilaine blessure qui barrait son bras et il comprit au ton de sa voix et à l'expression de son visage que l'empressement du brun n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec de la colère, mais qu'il s'agissait d'une peur authentique. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui, sincèrement.

Draco le regarda en train de le décrire à un groupe d'hommes en noir. Puis il soupira, et repoussa la cape qui tomba à ses pieds.

– Je suis là, dit-il en regardant Harry qui s'était interrompu en le voyant apparaître.

Les gardes pointaient déjà Draco de leur baguettes, surpris par l'apparition, mais Sirius leur fit discrètement signe de les abaisser et de terminer d'emmener les corps.

Draco eut un léger recul inquiet en regardant Harry marcher vers lui. Son regard était intense et Draco ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup. Quand il les rouvrit, il était contre Harry qui le serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

Le brun soupira de soulagement contre l'oreille de Draco et murmure « j'ai eu peur ». Draco rougit un peu parce que plusieurs femmes qui descendaient les escaliers les regardèrent en souriant.

Harry le serra légèrement plus fort puis le lâcha et Draco se sentit trop honteux pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Il faut soigner ton bras, dit-il pour cacher son malaise.

Harry lui sourit.

– Tes parents ont été vengés, annonça le brun satisfait de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Draco se souvenait très bien des bruits qu'avaient faits Rosenberg en mourant. Ce n'était pas un souvenir réjouissant.

– Tu t'en es sorti, répondit Draco comme pour énoncer une vraie bonne nouvelle.

Harry lui adressa un regard tendre, prit sa main, et se tourna vers Sirius et une femme d'âge mûr, ronde et élégante, qui les avait rejoints en prenant grand soin de ne pas marcher sur la main d'un cadavre ou sur une trace de sang. Harry ordonna que tous les corps soient rendus au ministère afin que les familles des Aurors puissent leur rendre hommage il demanda à ce que les dégâts soient réparés et le grand hall entièrement nettoyé pour le soir même, afin que les bains puissent ouvrir leurs portes normalement et il demanda à la femme qui s'appelait Mazarine de bien vouloir dédommager les clients qui se trouvaient aux bains pendant l'attaque en leur offrant de revenir gratuitement.

Et durant tout ce temps, il ne lâcha pas la main de Draco qui ne se dégagea pas.

Rogue daigna sortir de son laboratoire qu'il n'avait pas quitté pendant l'attaque – pas par couardise mais parce qu'il avait du travail, avait-il dit d'une voix monocorde à Sirius qui lui avait reproché de s'être caché – et soigna les rares blessés, dont Harry, pendant que Draco attendait en retrait en regardant avec amusement le sorcier aux cheveux gras se disputer avec Sirius au moyen d'un vocabulaire très imagé.

Draco s'émerveilla de la vitesse à laquelle les résidents des Bains de la Succube s'organisèrent, rangèrent, nettoyèrent les lieux. Lorsqu'il suivit Harry dans les escaliers pour remonter avec lui dans ses appartements, le grand hall était entièrement rangé et prêt à accueillir les clients. Draco vit du coin de l'œil la statue de Sarasvatî écarter les bras, déverrouillant toutes les portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

Il ne sut jamais qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir à ce jour-là, même s'il l'avait voulu.

*.*.*.*.*

– J'imagine que je vais devoir me déshabiller, fit Draco d'une voix lasse lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux seuls dans l'appartement entièrement rangé et nettoyé – il était difficile de croire que six personnes étaient mortes dans cette pièce quelques heures plus tôt.

– Oui, j'adorerais ça ! répondit Harry en riant.

Il mettait du bois dans la cheminée et Draco lui adressa un regard consterné. Sans rien répondre, le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il pourrait se changer à l'abri du regard vert.

– Mais tu peux les garder, ajouta Harry.

Draco s'arrêta.

– Quoi les vêtements ?

– Oui, tu as bien mérité de les garder.

Draco était incrédule. Et il se sentait un peu honteux également. S'il n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir, il serait resté en sécurité dans les appartements d'Harry, il n'aurait pas pris de risque et il ne l'aurait pas inquiété inutilement. Après sa tentative d'évasion – avec la cape d'invisibilité au sujet de laquelle Sirius lui avait glissé qu'elle avait appartenue au père d'Harry et qu'il fallait en prendre soin – il était même surpris qu'Harry ne l'ait pas fait enfermer dans un cachot.

– Le mérite n'a rien à voir là dedans, dit-il un peu énervé que les réactions d'Harry soient toujours à l'opposé de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Je n'ai pas rusé, j'ai profité d'un instant d'inattention de ta part. Quand Bellatrix m'a drogué tu as dit le mot de passe devant moi. J'ai triché.

– Il ne manque pas de mérite celui qui condamne lui-même ses erreurs, répondit le Maître des Bains. Mais la morale n'exige pas de fournir des armes contre soi, Draco. Ne soit honnête que si cela te profite.

Le blond sourit de l'immortalité évidente de cet enseignement.

– Aujourd'hui tu m'as montré que tu avais compris où se trouve ton intérêt, continua Harry. Alors je ne te donne pas ces vêtements parce que tu as essayé de t'enfuir, je te les donne parce que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Draco hocha la tête.

– Et ma baguette ? Je peux la garder aussi ?

– Sirius est arrivé trop tard, fit Harry l'air songeur. Si tu n'avais pas lancé ce sort sur l'Auror qui m'entravait, j'aurais pu être sérieusement blessé. Je pense que tu as amplement prouvé ton courage et ta loyauté, quoi que tu en penses.

Draco attendit, mais Harry n'ajouta rien. Cela devait signifier qu'il pouvait garder sa baguette également.

Le blond se sentait un peu perdu. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il aurait volontiers jeté ses vêtements en tas dans la salle de bain pour se plonger dans un bain bouillant avant d'aller se coucher. Mais il préféra profiter du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à ne plus être habillé comme un malade et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant le feu de cheminée.

Ses parents étaient vengés songea Draco. Il chassa les images horribles des combats et des cadavres. D'un point de vue objectif, ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui était une chose réjouissante. Rosenberg n'hanterait plus ses pensées, il ne menacerait plus sa vie, et le ministère ne s'en prendrait sûrement plus jamais à lui. Draco pouvait à présent penser à l'avenir. A l'avenir qu'il lui faudrait construire seul puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille.

Il se souvint furtivement qu'il aurait dû être furieux contre Harry, à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la baignoire.

Il aurait dû être furieux…

Harry avait vraiment des mains douces…

Il glissa doucement dans un demi-sommeil, bercé par les crépitements du feu, et le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin.

Des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Draco papillonna des yeux. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Harry était au dessus de lui et il lui souriait de l'air taquin de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui en est très fier.

– Ne m'embrasse pas quand je dors, c'est déloyal, grogna Draco.

Harry souffla un rire et se pencha à nouveau sur le blond.

Draco garda les yeux grands ouverts. Une langue douce vint chatouiller sa bouche et caressa l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Draco tendit les bras pour le repousser, ses doigts se fermèrent sur l'élégante veste sombre du brun et la froissèrent sans vergogne. Mais à l'instant où il allait l'éloigner, il avala un souffle doux qu'Harry venait d'expirer et fut envahi par le goût de miel et d'épices, à la fois sucré et piquant, de la peau du brun. Finalement, il tolérerait que ce baiser dure un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

Harry finit par lâcher ses lèvres et Draco le repoussa – un peu trop tard, mais il fallait faire bonne figure – et le foudroya de son regard d'acier.

– Ne m'embrasse pas non plus quand je suis éveillé ! s'exclama-t-il furieux contre lui-même. Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ? Il n'y a pas une jolie fille dont c'est le travail de combler tes désirs ici ?

Harry eut un éclat de rire sincère qui fit vibrer une corde sensible dans le cœur de Draco.

– Mais c'est toi que je désire ! répondit Harry en riant. Alors même la fille la plus douée des Bains ne peut rien pour moi !

– Crétin…, fit Draco entre ses dents.

Mais il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire aussi de la déclaration un peu gênante. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire chaleureux qui désarma Draco.

– Je dois sortir, la journée est loin d'être finie. Un émissaire du ministère va arriver en tremblant et il va falloir renégocier nos accords avec lui, s'occuper de rassurer les clients et le personnel qui a dû avoir peur et qui ne sera sans doute pas très concentré sur le travail ce soir… Avec tout ça, je rentrerai sûrement très tard.

Du dos de sa main, il caressa furtivement la joue du blond.

– Repose-toi Draco.

Et il sortit sans faire de bruit en laissant seul l'héritier Malfoy qui perdu dans ses pensées, effleurait ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 24/12/2010_

* * *

_Voilààà! Encore un chapitre dans les temps, c'est un miracle, surtout quand on sait comme il a été difficile à écrire celui-là!_

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous! Ainsi que de bonnes vacances, plein de beaux cadeaux et beaucoup de neige! ^_^_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir d'y répondre! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine (pas vendredi, ce sera le 31!) pour de nouvelles aventures, d'ici là profitez bien des vacances!_

_A très vite!_

_Wagashi_


	5. Démons de bois

**Chapitre 5 – Démons de bois**

**29 Novembre 1838**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, lorsque Draco se réveilla, Harry dormait toujours. Son visage fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux. A moitié enfoui dans les draps et zébré de mèches noires, le visage du Maître des Bains semblait beaucoup plus jeune et plus doux.

Draco l'observa un long moment. Les choses allaient sans doute changer à présent que Rosenberg était mort. Harry n'avait plus besoin de le protéger avec autant d'attention. Après un avertissement pareil, Draco doutait que quiconque ose s'en prendre à nouveau à lui. Peut-être qu'Harry allait lui rendre sa liberté. Et après quelques cours de gestion, il y avait même de grandes chances pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

Enfin dans ce qu'il restait de sa maison…

De l'or, un titre et des murs froids dans un parc immense et vide.

L'entrain de l'héritier Malfoy retomba en un instant. L'avenir ne semblait le mener nulle part et même la liberté n'était pas si réjouissante qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

Il se redressa sur un coude et ce geste réveilla Harry en sursaut. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux verts et glissa instinctivement une main sous son oreiller où il avait caché sa baguette.

Draco eut un petit rire.

– A quoi ça sert d'être le plus puissant des bandits, si c'est pour avoir constamment peur d'être assassiné dans ton sommeil ? demanda le blond d'un ton suffisant en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est pour pouvoir dormir dans le même lit que le plus beau garçon d'Angleterre, répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Tu as dû subir un sacré entraînement pour être capable d'improviser des bêtises pareilles dix secondes après t'être réveillé…

Harry se retourna sur le dos et s'étira, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir.

– Comment ça s'est passé avec l'émissaire du ministère ? s'informa Draco.

– Ils ont envoyé une jeune femme pour m'attendrir, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir de peur. Je crois que c'est la pire erreur tactique qu'a commise le ministère dans cette affaire. La fille a accepté toutes mes conditions sans broncher. Je n'ai pas dépassé les bornes pour que notre nouveau contrat soit viable, mais j'y ai gagné plus de pouvoir qu'avant. Maintenant les livraisons par porte-au-loin ne me seront plus taxées par le service des douanes magiques et tous mes bateaux pourront voguer librement sur la Tamise !

– Tes bateaux ?

– Oui, ce sont des maisons de passe ambulantes en quelque sorte et on peut y acheter du Shahada. C'est très raffiné…

– Tu as vraiment investi dans tous les domaines qui rapportent…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait les yeux fermés et il se massait les tempes.

Il était à peine sept heures à l'horloge de la chambre. Le Maître des Bains devait avoir dormi quatre heures tout au plus. Il allait mourir jeune à ce rythme-là…

– Qu'est-ce tu vas faire de moi maintenant ? demanda Draco doucement.

Le brun ouvrit un œil et un éclat vert malicieux vint répondre à la question de l'héritier Malfoy.

– Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais tu es réveillé depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu as peut-être eu le temps d'y penser…

Draco se retint de le frapper, le sous-entendu était affreusement grossier.

– Je ne parlais pas de sexe, Harry !

– Ah mais moi non plus ! répondit le brun en toute mauvaise fois. Mais je suis content que tu y ais pensé.

– Harry…

Draco soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant que l'assassin de mes parents est mort ? Quand est-ce que je rentre chez moi ?

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, répondit le brun d'une voix lasse comme s'il craignait que la conversation dégénère en dispute. Tu restes avec moi.

– Mais Rosenberg est mort ! Je ne suis plus en danger, je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ! Je pourrai prendre des cours là-bas. Envoie-moi un professeur pour m'apprendre à gérer ma fortune, je travaillerai dur…

– Un professeur ? répéta Harry incrédule.

Il tourna complètement la tête vers Draco, fixant sur lui ses yeux vert empire.

– Un professeur pour trafiquants de drogue ? Tu crois qu'il existe un professeur capable de t'apprendre à enfreindre la loi, escroquer, mentir, manipuler quelqu'un qui t'apprenne à te battre, à ruser, à chuchoter à l'oreille des bonnes personnes, à graisser les bonnes pattes, à inspirer la terreur aux puissants, et la sympathie au bon peuple…? A part moi ?

Draco sortit brusquement du lit et enfila une robe de chambre en cachemire vert profond.

– C'est l'éducation du diable ton programme ! J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois fait avoir par ton stupide pacte ! Ta justice a le goût métallique du meurtre, et tes projets d'avenir pour moi se résument à du banditisme… Quand est-ce que j'ai accepté de devenir un hors-la-loi ? Je refuse d'apprendre à être mauvais comme toi !

Harry s'était redressé pour répondre mais quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre. En une seconde le brun avait bondi hors du lit et appuyait sa baguette contre la poitrine de l'intrus.

– Harry Potter ! tonna une voix sombre et profonde.

Draco avait la main plaquée contre sa poitrine, il avait eu la peur de sa vie… encore.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'écria Sirius à l'adresse de son neveu. Mazarine te cherche partout ! Je commençais à croire qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

Il allait continuer sa tirade sur le même ton aimable et courtois mais Draco le coupa brutalement.

– Espèce de fou furieux ! gronda-t-il en jetant un pantalon à Harry pour le dissuader de rester nu au milieu de la chambre car ça avait un très mauvais effet sur ses hormones. Il est sept heure du matin ! On est dimanche et avec la journée d'hier il ne devrait même pas être debout ! La seule chose qu'il peut lui arriver c'est de mourir d'épuisement !

Il y eut un silence. Harry enfila le pantalon en souriant et Sirius resta stupéfait un instant… avant d'éclater de rire.

– Quoi, tu prends sa défense ? fit-il à l'adresse de Draco. Tu ressembles à Harry il y a quelques années, avant qu'il devienne un vieux grincheux…

Le brun plissa les yeux.

– Qui est un vieux grincheux ?

Draco prit des vêtements propres dans l'armoire restée ouverte et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une expression froide et colérique sur le visage. Harry le regarda partir en se mordant la lèvre.

– J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Sirius en surprenant l'expression soucieuse du jeune homme.

– Le début d'une dispute prometteuse… Rien qu'on ne puisse reporter à plus tard. Mais essaye de réserver ce genre d'entrées fracassantes aux cas d'extrême urgence, je crois qu'il a eu son content d'émotions fortes pour un bon bout de temps.

– Mh, oui sans doute. En fait ça m'était sorti de la tête que tu ne vivais plus seul… Moi qui pensais que tu finirais en célibataire endurci comme moi…

– Si j'en crois la rumeur, tu n'es pas si célibataire que ça, fit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique en terminant de s'habiller.

– Est-ce que la rumeur en question émane d'une belle femme affreusement commère, menteuse et manipulatrice ?

–Non, ta cousine n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répondit le brun en se coiffant d'un chapeau haut de forme.

Sirius éclata de rire.

– Je voulais parler de Mazarine !

– Je sais. Elle ne m'a rien dit non plus. Si j'évoque le sujet c'est que mes sources sont plus sûres que cela.

Il y eut un silence, Harry fixait son parrain de son regard perçant qui semblait voir à travers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda finalement Sirius d'une voix moins assurée.

– Il a dit que depuis quelques temps les nuits de pleine lune étaient moins froides et moins solitaires… Comme on s'enfonce dans l'hiver j'ai présumé que ce… réchauffement, n'avait rien à voir avec le climat.

Sirius pouffa.

Puis lentement son visage changea, il devint grave et dur. Harry regarda son aura s'assombrir sans s'en émouvoir. Il aimait les deux facettes de la personnalité de son parrain : le Sirius joyeux et rieur grâce à qui il ne perdait jamais espoir, et celui, sévère et implacable qui l'avait rendu fort.

L'animagus passa la main dans ses longs cheveux sombres et croisa le regard pénétrant de son neveu.

– J'ai l'impression de faire une grave erreur. Lupin est mon ami d'enfance. On ne prend pas son ami d'enfance dans les feuilles mortes sur une pulsion, c'est une trahison…

– …ou une preuve d'amour. Les actes ont le sens qu'on leur donne, Sirius. Tu choisis ta réalité.

Le grand homme eut un sourire plus doux, il baissa la tête un instant comme s'il y réfléchissait, puis il sembla trouver cette vision des choses à son goût. Il hocha la tête, se redressa et changea brusquement d'expression, redevenant malicieux.

– Alors comment est-ce que ça se passe avec le fils de Malfoy ?

– Aussi bien que ça peut se passer quand on séquestre quelqu'un, répondit Harry d'une voix un peu sèche.

– C'est un peu fort « séquestrer », disons que tu l'as fermement incité à venir vivre ici pour sa propre sécurité. Parfois quand on veut le bien des gens, on est obligé d'être ferme et d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui leur ferait plaisir.

– Et comment est-ce que tu sais que j'agis pour son bien ? C'est le descendant d'une grande famille d'aristocrates, nobles et purs. Moi je vais en faire un criminel, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit ça, agir pour son bien…

– Tu ne vas pas faire de lui un criminel, rétorqua Sirius doucement. Tu vas faire de lui un homme puissant. C'est justement parce qu'il est noble et pur qu'il est préférable que ce soit lui qui soit à la tête des Commerces Noirs. Si la place est libre, quelqu'un d'autre la prendra, et ce sera sûrement un homme mauvais. Je préfère que tu sois associé au fils de Lucius plutôt qu'à un homme comme Rosenberg.

– Mais c'est malhonnête de prétendre être son sauveur, alors que je ne lui laisse pas le choix et je décide de son avenir pour lui. Objectivement, je suis un tortionnaire.

– Non, puisque les actes ont le sens qu'on leur donne. Tu choisis ta réalité, dit Sirius en faisant échos aux paroles d'Harry.

Le brun sourit à son parrain et hocha la tête.

– Je choisis ma réalité, répéta-t-il doucement.

Puis il sortit de la chambre suivi par l'animagus.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que voulait Mazarine ?

*.*.*.*.*

Draco sortit de la salle de bain entièrement habillé, il vérifia qu'il était seul, se rendit dans la chambre, prit quelques Gallions qui traînaient sur une commode, sa baguette, enfila des chaussures, un long manteau… et la cape d'invisibilité du propriétaire des lieux. Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû se retourner la veille, dans le hall d'entrée quand Harry l'avait appelé. Il aurait dû tourner discrètement cette poignée et s'enfuir comme un courant d'air. Et puisqu'Harry lui avait à nouveau laissé sa cape et qu'il n'avait pas changé les mots de passe, Draco décida qu'il était temps de réparer l'erreur de jugement qu'il avait commise et de partir définitivement.

Il sortit des appartements privés d'Harry, emprunta les grands escaliers en évitant machinalement de percuter les rares personnes qu'il croisât. La moquette rouge étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Il arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée et traversa le hall le cœur battant d'anticipation. Il passa devant la statue de Sarasvatî qui ouvrait les bras aux visiteurs. Draco lui tourna le dos. Il actionna la poignée de la grande porte après le passage dans le hall d'une jeune femme portant une panière de linge.

L'instant d'après il était dehors. Au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Des sorciers passaient, ils avaient l'air inquiétant comme toujours dans ce quartier, mais ils étaient libres. Libres comme l'était Draco.

Le blond soupira. Ça avait été si simple, il n'en revenait pas !

Il s'éloigna vivement et sans se retourner. Quelques minutes plus tard il était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'adossa contre un mur et poussa un long soupir. Il avait fait cela sur un coup de tête et il s'en félicitait. S'il s'y était pris à l'avance, il aurait paniqué et n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de s'enfuir.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Ni où aller. Le ciel était gris et il faisait froid.

Draco se remit en route mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'éviter les passants et une pluie fine mais glaciale commença à tomber.

Draco vérifia alors rapidement que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, retira la cape et s'engouffra dans un petit bar un peu sombre et miteux. Il se sentait à l'abri sur le Chemin de Traverse, il préférait y rester le temps de trouver où aller. Il était dans un lieu public mais c'était un endroit discret et il s'assit à une table un peu en retrait. Ici il pourrait réfléchir calmement et décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

Rentrer chez lui était une très mauvaise idée puisqu'Harry l'y attendrait sans doute. Aller chez sa tante n'était définitivement pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus louer un appartement puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent, et il ne pouvait pas retirer son argent à Gringott parce que c'était Harry qui gérait sa fortune. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se rendre chez un ami de ses parents, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et l'héberger quelques temps…

– J'te dis qu'c'était des gars du ministère ! beugla un type au comptoir.

– Ça c'peut pas ! s'obstinait un autre homme sur le même ton. Les hommes du ministère sont pas assez fous pour s'en prendre aux Bains d'la Succube !

La discussion intéressa soudain Draco. Puisque de toute façon personne ne semblait vouloir prendre sa commande, il se rapprocha du comptoir et demanda poliment une Bière au beurre. S'il en apprenait plus sur Harry Potter et son empire, il aurait sans doute plus de chances de lui échapper, voire de récupérer ce qui était à lui, on pouvait toujours rêver !

– Il s'est passé quelque chose au Bains de la Succube ? demanda-t-il courtoisement aux hommes accoudés au comptoir quelques secondes avant que la discussion ne dégénère en dispute, ce qui lui valut un regard sympathique de la part du barman.

Il y eut un silence, et le type qui beuglait sur son voisin s'interrompit.

– Quoi, t'es pas au courant p'tit ? s'étonna l'homme. D'où tu sors ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça !

– Je n'étais pas à Londres ces derniers jours, répondit vaguement Draco, je viens de rentrer.

– Ben, crois-moi si tu veux, mais des mecs louches ont attaqué les Bains hier. Et y r'ssemblaient à des types du ministère !

– Y r'ssemblaient seulement ! intervint le compagnon de beuverie de l'ivrogne.

Draco en gentleman bien élevé ne plissa pas le nez malgré l'haleine pestilentielle de l'homme.

– Il y a eu des morts ? demanda-t-il.

– Des tas à c'qui paraît, répondit le premier. Mais seulement chez l'attaquant. Les gars des Bains sont invincibles, tout le monde sait ça. C'est pour ça que le ministère n'aurait pas attaqué.

L'homme ivre qui avait une haleine de cadavre allait répliquer quelque chose mais le tenancier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Qui que ce soit, c'est ce Harry Potter qu'ils voulaient.

– Il est aussi puissant qu'on le raconte ? demanda prudemment Draco.

– Plus ! J'avais déjà ce bar quand Lord Voldemort est tombé, et je peux vous dire que le chaos que ce gamin a semé avant de prendre le pouvoir, je l'oublierai jamais !

Draco ne savait pas qui était ce Lord mais il choisit de poser une question vague pour que son ignorance passe inaperçue, au cas où ces évènements auraient été connus de tous les habitants de Londres.

– Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

– Ben il avait à peine seize ans et il est arrivé comme un ouragan, un cataclysme invisible. Personne n'a su ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais en un éclair Voldemort était mort, ses gars s'enfuyaient ou juraient allégeance au nouveau Maître. Des prostituées que Voldemort retenaient prisonnières sortaient de l'Allée des Embrumes pour fuir… C'était la panique. Dans les jours qui ont suivi le calme est revenu.

Le tenancier marqua une pause pour saluer un client qui venait d'entrer.

– J'aime autant vous dire que tout le monde a été sacrément content d'apprendre la chute de ce taré de Voldemort, il envoyait ses hommes voler les commerçants contre sa protection.

– Pourquoi, le Chemin de Traverse était un endroit dangereux ? demanda Draco en regardant par la fenêtre la rue vivante et animée.

– Non, en fait il demandait une taxe aux commerçants, en échange de sa protection contre ses propres hommes…

– C'était du chantage en somme, conclut Draco.

– Exactement ! fit l'homme qui avait mauvaise haleine en finissant son verre de whisky pur feu.

– Et Potter a aboli ça, reprit le barman, mais il a continué à protéger les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes contre les voleurs et braqueurs, puisque lorsque Voldemort possédait Londres sorcier, il en avait chassé les Aurors. Il a juste dit que la sérénité de la ville était bonne pour son commerce et qu'il ne nous demandait rien en échange de la protection de ses hommes.

– Et il n'avait que seize ans ? fit Draco pensif.

– Yep ! C'est dur à croire, hein ? s'exclama le premier homme.

Une vieille femme au sourire édenté entra dans le bar et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle.

– Ah ! Mona la commère ! s'exclama le tenancier en souriant à la nouvelle venue.

Un des ivrognes accoudés au comptoir tira un tabouret et aida la vieille femme à y monter pendant que le barman lui servait un verre.

– Mona boit gratuitement en échange de ses informations, expliqua le tenancier à Draco avec un clin d'œil.

De nombreuses personnes se rapprochèrent du comptoir et plusieurs clients entrèrent dans le bar à la suite de la vieille femme et demandèrent à être servi. Draco comprit que c'était l'événement de la journée et que la dame buvait gratuitement en remerciement des clients qu'elle attirait dans le bar.

– Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? demanda le barman quand tout le monde fut servi et installé.

– C'était le ministère ! s'exclama la femme en prenant un air mystérieux de prophétesse qui arracha un sourire narquois à Draco.

– Ah ! cria victorieusement l'ivrogne qui avait mauvaise haleine et son compagnon qui soutenait le contraire lui donna plusieurs Gallions.

Draco se dit que les gens qui fréquentaient ce bar ne devaient pas avoir grand-chose à faire de leur vie pour passer leur dimanche à ce comptoir à faire des paris grotesques.

– Ils ont attaqué les Bains hier mais tous les Aurors ont été tués et leurs corps ont été renvoyés au ministère en guise d'avertissement, continua la femme. Il n'y a eu que des blessés légers parmi le personnel et la garde des bains.

Elle fit une pause théâtrale et regarda longuement l'assistance avant de reprendre.

– Personne ne sait ce qui a motivé l'attaque des Aurors mais on présume que le Ministère veut reprendre le contrôle du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes.

– Ils peuvent toujours rêver ! s'exclama un homme en levant son verre.

– Tout à fait ! Et on préfère Potter à ces tordus du Ministère ! fit un autre.

Il y eut un mouvement d'approbation générale.

– Une employée des Bains m'a dit que le Ministère a envoyé quelqu'un pour apaiser la situation avec Harry Potter, reprit la vielle femme en se faisant resservir un autre verre.

– Ha ha ! Ils sont venus s'excuser la queue entre les pattes ! conclut le barman.

– Et une rumeur circule selon laquelle Harry Potter aurait recueilli un jeune homme dont les parents ont été assassinés. Le garçon vivrait aux Bains avec lui. Et on les aurait vus s'embrasser !

Draco pâlit brutalement. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ! Enfin, pas en public !

Il y eut un autre mouvement d'agitation parmi les clients du bar, plusieurs femmes gloussèrent et les hommes secouèrent la tête ou rirent de la nouvelle farfelue.

– Remarquez, embrasser le célèbre Harry Potter c'est pas cher payé pour habiter dans un paradis comme les Bains ! Moi à ce tarif-là je signe ! fit un homme en riant.

De nombreuses personnes rirent à leur tour, ou lancèrent d'autres plaisanteries. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire mais dans l'ensemble, les clients étaient d'accord pour dire que cette information était une élucubration de la vieille Mona.

Les clients retournèrent à leur table et les discussions reprirent bon train. Seules quelques personnes restèrent au comptoir pour interroger la vieille femme sur d'autres sujets comme le mariage d'un personnage important, un assassin qui venait d'être condamné au baiser du détraqueur…

Draco paya le barman, salua les ivrognes et sortit.

Il ne savait pas plus où aller que quand il était arrivé. Les informations de cette vieille femme étaient déformées, c'était ce qui faisait la popularité d'Harry. Il y avait une grande différence entre recueillir quelqu'un et l'enfermer dans un appartement, sans vêtements, pour lui faire des choses amorales !

Ou peut-être pas… Draco était perdu.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter. Si les ivrognes avaient dit vrai, c'était des hommes au service d'Harry qui assuraient la sécurité de ce quartier. Donc ils pouvaient le rattraper en moins de deux et le ramener aux Bains manu militari.

C'était le moment de remettre la cape et de transplaner.

Pourtant Draco ne le fit pas. Si des hommes habillés en noir venaient le chercher en pleine rue pour le ramener de force aux Bains, il aurait la preuve qu'Harry était bien le contraire de l'homme vertueux que décrivaient les habitants de quartier.

Il soupira et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il n'était même pas midi.

Il erra sur le Chemin de Traverse toute la journée. Presque tous les commerces étaient ouverts, parce que Noël était dans moins d'un mois.

Draco avait oublié Noël. Et passer un Noël sans ses parents, il préférait ne pas y penser…

Il s'acheta à manger dans la meilleure boulangerie sorcière de Londres, juste à côté de Gringotts, puis il fit le tour des boutiques, des libraires, des vendeurs de balais, et chaque minute il s'attendait à voir un homme sombre fondre sur lui pour l'emmener. Mais rien ne se passa.

Et alors que le jour déclinait, Draco n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et il commençait à faire froid. A l'abri dans l'univers chaud et confortable des Bains de la Succube, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était seul au monde, dehors, dans la vraie vie.

Une mère prit un petit garçon par la main en lui disant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le petit garçon fit la moue. Draco lui avait envie de pleurer tellement il aurait voulu être à la place de ce garçon. Il voulait tellement rentrer chez lui et retrouver ses parents que la douleur lui serrait la gorge et le cœur, et lui piquait les yeux.

Un homme tira une montre à gousset d'une élégante robe de sorcier et informa courtoisement une dame qui venait de lui demander l'heure qu'il était dix-sept heures.

Le vent se levait. Un vent glacial et humide qui transportait l'odeur viciée de la Tamise.

Draco tourna au coin de la rue et s'engouffra dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'enfonça sans y penser dans un coin sombre pour ne pas croiser un groupe d'hommes inquiétants qui chuchotaient tout en marchant d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés Draco sortit de sa cachète et longea la rue mal famée jusqu'aux Bains de Sarasvatî.

Vue de l'extérieur, la vieille bâtisse ressemblait à une maison abandonnée. Draco s'arrêta pour la regarder. Il remonta son foulard au dessus de son nez pour protéger son visage des rafales hurlantes du vent glacé qui s'engouffrait dans la ruelle. Derrière les fenêtres au bois écaillé, des lumières commençaient à s'allumer, adoucies par les rideaux de couleur pourpre et ocre. Les murs étaient tristes, les lumières ternes et la façade étroite. Rien ne laissait présager derrière cette apparence lugubre, la richesse, le luxe et l'animation qui régnaient à l'intérieur.

Draco resta immobile un long moment, sans oser entrer. Il n'était pas très sûr d'être encore le bienvenu après s'être enfui. Si Harry était aussi puissant que le prétendaient les habitants de Londres, alors il avait dit vrai depuis le début. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de la fortune des Malfoy.

Il aurait pu l'abandonner avec son héritage, sa tante folle et l'assassin de ses parents. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait offert un toit, sa protection, la vengeance et un avenir. Draco n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que tout cela ne lui soit pas reprit à cause de sa propre ingratitude.

Sa place était au près d'Harry, c'était la volonté de son père.

C'était la volonté de Draco.

Il regarda encore quelques secondes l'établissement où il vivait depuis une semaine. Le maître des lieux s'était créé un empire, et ce lieu en était la forteresse la plus belle et la mieux gardée. Lieu de raffinement et d'obscénité, d'élégance et d'infamie, de poésie et de cruauté, contradictoire et complexe à l'image de son empereur.

L'héritier Malfoy aurait pu reculer. La rue était déserte. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa silhouette sombre. Il était libre de partir où il voulait, de s'éloigner de cet endroit somptueux et sordide.

Mais il serait parti pour aller où ? C'était ici chez lui à présent.

La succube juchée au dessus de la grande porte lissa son aile de bois noir avant de la déployer derrière elle, dévoilant une lourde poitrine nue. Elle se pencha en avant dans une position obscène et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire indécent et lascif qui rappela à Draco la bouche sensuelle du propriétaire des lieux.

Sur le socle de bois où était juchée la démone miniature, il y avait une inscription en lettres d'or et Draco s'approcha pour la lire.

_Bienvenue aux parias que les vertueux rejettent  
__Bienvenue aux amants que la morale accable  
__Bienvenue aux marins perdus dans la tempête  
__Bienvenue aux innocents, bienvenue aux coupables_

_Et dans cette ville sombre qui de ses fils s'endeuille  
__Bienvenue aux orphelins que personne ne recueille_

Draco resta immobile à relire l'épitaphe avec l'impression que les deux derniers vers avaient été écris pour lui. Il y avait la bienveillance d'Harry dans ces mots. Et quand il interrogeait son cœur, il lui semblait évident qu'aucun autre poème n'aurait pu être écrit sur le fronton d'un établissement qui lui appartenait.

Le vent froid lui brûla les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya précipitamment et franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte de bois.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand hall, il y avait un peu plus de monde que quand il s'était enfui. Il fut surpris de constater que personne ne faisait attention à lui, pas plus que lorsqu'il était dehors sans la cape d'invisibilité.

Il s'était attendu à des remontrances, à être interpelé et reconduit dans sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'il croisa Sirius, l'homme effrayant donnait des ordres à l'un des gardes et ne le calcula même pas. Cette indifférence l'aurait presque vexé.

Draco emprunta les escaliers et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. La délicieuse chaleur des lieux, les parfums riches, les lumières douces, les voix joyeuses entrecoupées de gloussements féminins, l'atmosphère même semblait emprisonner les visiteurs dans un gant de velours, un écrin satiné de confort et de bien-être.

Il arriva jusqu'à la porte des appartements d'Harry.

– Lily, chuchota-t-il à l a porte qui se déverrouilla.

Le salon était vide. Draco sortit la cape d'invisibilité d'une poche intérieure et la posa pliée, sur le bureau du Maître des Bains. Les elfes de maison se chargeraient de la remettre à sa place.

Puis il entendit un bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain. Et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

– C'est toi Draco ? appela la voix d'Harry affolant encore plus le cœur du blond.

– Oui, c'est moi, répondit simplement le fugueur.

– Viens !

Draco serra les poings et entra dans la salle de bain en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Harry était assis dans la grande baignoire et il leva la tête d'un journal abîmé par l'humidité de la pièce et de ses mains.

– Tu es là, j'avais peur que tu rentres tard ! s'exclama-t-il. Mazarine, la mère maquerelle des Bains que tu as rencontrée hier, m'a fait le plus terrible caprice auquel j'ai jamais assisté, pour qu'on fasse une soirée en l'honneur de notre victoire. Moi je lui ai dit que des gens étaient morts et que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait à fêter, mais elle a tellement insisté que j'ai préféré la laisser faire… Comme je suis le maître je suis obligé d'y participer, tu viens avec moi ?

Harry avait un air mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé, à cent lieues de ce à quoi s'était attendu Draco en parlant avec lui après l'avoir traité d'homme malfaisant le matin-même, et de s'être honteusement enfui avec sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui pour qu'Harry n'ait pas froid.

– Si tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais quand est-ce que tu te mets en colère ?

– En colère contre Mazarine ? Tu plaisante cette femme est trop effrayante !

– Harry, arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais rien… Tu ne vas pas me punir pour m'être enfui ?

Harry replia son journal et le laissa tomber par terre avant de le tremper complètement.

– Si tu pensais que j'allais te punir, pourquoi tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant complètement vers le blond.

Draco haussa les épaules et vint s'accroupir à hauteur de son visage près de la baignoire.

– J'en sais rien, dit-il en regardant les petites fioles qui recouvraient les meubles de la salle de bain. Je pensais que tu me ferais suivre, ou que tu enverrais quelqu'un pour me ramener ici comme les mercenaires qui m'ont pris à Oxford. Et en fait personne n'est venu. Alors ma colère est retombée.

– Je n'avais pas de raison d'envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, tu n'es pas sorti de mon territoire. Tant que tu restes sous les yeux de mes hommes, tu es libre d'aller et venir.

– Je ne savais pas.

Draco afficha un sourire un peu narquois, il s'était inquiété toute la journée pour rien.

Il s'était inquiété toute la journée mais il s'était montré au grand jour, il n'avait pas quitté cette partie de la ville. D'une certaine façon, il avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. C'était plus de la provocation qu'une véritable envie de s'enfuir dieu savait où.

Et Harry qui semblait tout comprendre de l'ambigüité des désirs humains, lui avait passé son caprice.

Draco se trouvait vraiment puéril, et ça le mettait en colère contre lui-même.

Le pouvoir que possédait Harry lui donnait plus de responsabilités qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et le Maître des Bains avait un jugement mature et raisonnable. Si leurs places avaient été échangées, est-ce que Draco aurait eu la sagesse de laisser partir Harry en attendant qu'il revienne de son plein gré ?

– Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ? redemanda le brun.

– Je pense qu'il pourrait m'arriver pire que d'être sous la protection de l'homme le plus puissant de Londres, murmura Draco. Excuse-moi de m'être enfui.

Le visage d'Harry se réchauffa d'un sourire sincère. Et Draco se mordit la lèvre parce qu'il sentit monter un sanglot.

Cette journée l'avait épuisé, presque plus que la précédente. Parce que loin de la bienveillance d'Harry, il avait réalisé combien il était seul.

Il voulut se relever et sortir pour que le brun ne le voie pas pleurer, mais avant qu'il ait pu se mettre debout, Harry l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, et l'avait rapproché de lui.

Les doigts brulants et mouillés vinrent caresser ses joues encore froides d'être restées si longtemps exposées au vent glacé. Harry le serra contre lui, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, embrassa ses joues pour recouvrir les larmes. Et Draco qui était à genoux à côté de la baignoire se retrouva bientôt aussi trempé que s'il s'était baigné dedans. Pourtant il ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte chaude et apaisante.

Et Harry ne le lâcha que lorsque ses sanglots se furent calmés.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco, vêtu de vêtements secs et propres, suivit Harry jusque dans le plus grand salon des Bains. Une pièce magnifique et raffinée, très vaste et confortables. De nombreuses personnes étaient là, d'élégants gentlemen et des dames aux robes très chics, ainsi que des jeunes gens habillés sobrement et qui devaient être les employés des Bains.

– Je sais que tu as fréquenté la haute société, Draco, lui murmura Harry lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Mais ne t'attends pas à rencontrer quelqu'un que tu connais ici. Les gens qui ressemblent à des aristocrates n'en sont pas, toi qui es un tu t'en rendras vite compte, ce sont des parvenus qui se pavanent dans les plus basses couches de la société. Les vrais nobles sont nos clients, pas nos amis.

– A part les Malfoy ? demanda Draco.

– A part les Malfoy, approuva Harry avec un sourire.

– Ah, Harry ! Ma mère craignait que tu ne viennes pas !

Draco se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme noir qui devait avoir son âge. Le garçon était bien habillé et semblait parfaitement décontracté.

– Je ne peux pas ne pas venir à ma propre fête…, répondit l'intéressé.

– Oui c'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit. Je suis désolé qu'elle ait autant insisté, c'était important pour elle de montrer que nous étions… irréductibles.

Le jeune homme adressa à Harry un sourire à la fois complice et charmeur, ce qui déclencha chez Draco une bouffée de jalousie.

– Blaise, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Draco, Blaise Zabini est le fils de Mazarine que tu as rapidement rencontrée hier.

– Dire que je suis son fils n'est pas la meilleure carte de visite pour être apprécié en société ! plaisanta Blaise en serrant chaleureusement la main de Draco. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer !

– Je suis le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit Draco avec un sourire, je crois que mon discrédit est pire que le tien.

Harry et Zabini eurent un rire sincère, puis Blaise redevint sérieux et détailla Draco avec un plus grand intérêt.

– Son neveu ? C'est pas de chance ça… Mais, dis moi Harry, on dirait que ton obsession pour les anges a recommencée !

– Les anges ? répéta le blond.

– Oui, les anges. Harry recueille régulièrement des petits orphelins jolis comme des anges auxquels il trouve une famille. Il recueille même des moldus ! Mais d'habitude ils sont plus jeunes… Londres regorge d'enfants abandonnés ou achetés par des grandes fabriques moldues qui les forcent à travailler jusqu'à épuisement... Quelle époque horrible !

– Blaise ! On ne parle pas de choses tristes en société ! s'exclama soudain une voix féminine derrière eux.

– Voilà une règle qui va réduire considérablement les sujets abordables ! répondit Harry, espiègle, en saluant l'élégante femme que Draco reconnut comme étant Mazarine.

Elle et son fils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup, si ce n'était que Blaise était aussi beau qu'elle.

– Allons, venez vous asseoir, avant que les autres invités ne s'abattent sur vous pour vous accaparer ! insista la mère de Blaise.

– C'est en effet un privilège qui vous revient, admit Harry, taquin.

– Oh, Harry, tu dois me pardonner d'avoir tant insisté pour organiser cette soirée, dit Mazarine en les entraînant à travers le grand salon. Mais je tiens à ce que chacune de tes victoires soit fêtée comme il se doit, ça rappelle à tous qu'ici nous ne tremblons pas.

– Je comprends, Mazarine, je comprends.

Elle les installa à une grande table un peu à l'écart du monde, babilla un moment puis décréta qu'elle devait encore accueillir d'autres invités de marque et s'en alla suivie de l'élégant froufrou de sa robe.

Draco qui était assis à côté d'Harry eut le loisir de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ce genre de soirée lorsque trois hommes d'âges mûr assis à leur table se rapprochèrent pour s'entretenir avec lui. Draco, en jeune homme du monde, écouta attentivement et en silence la conversation politique dans laquelle s'étaient lancé son ami avec ses invités. Mais malgré sa connaissance de la politique et de l'actualité, il découvrit très vite qu'il ne comprenait que peu de choses aux sujets qu'ils évoquaient.

– Tout te paraît flou n'est-ce-pas ? dit soudain une voix à côté de lui.

Draco avait oublié la présence de Blaise à ses côtés.

– Un peu oui, avoua-t-il agacé de devoir le reconnaître.

– C'est parce que c'est de la politique moldue. C'est presque tabou d'en parler dans la bonne société, tu n'entendras cela qu'ici. Si tu tiens ta langue, je te dis un secret, proposa Blaise malicieux.

– Je tiendrais ma langue, promis Draco, j'ai de toute façon peu d'occasions de trahir un secret…

– Le commun des sorciers l'ignore, mais ce qui fait le succès d'Harry Potter c'est l'intérêt qu'il porte à la politique moldue.

– Comment cela ?

– Eh bien, est-ce que tu sais d'où vient notre sucre, notre café, notre thé et notre tabac ?

– De l'étranger, je suppose, ce sont des produits importés, répondit Draco qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

– Exactement, mais ce ne sont pas les sorciers qui les importent, ce sont les moldus. Une très grande partie de l'économie sorcière repose sur l'économie moldue. Mais depuis que les sorciers ont fait le choix de vivre cachés, ils se sont coupés de la vie moldue. Aujourd'hui nous un sommes un état dans l'état, ignorés et ignorant du monde qui nous entoure.

– Mais les sorciers se débrouillent très bien tout seuls, contra Draco. Nous achetons ce dont nous avons besoin aux moldus et nous produisons nous-mêmes le reste. Pour le reste nous n'avons pas besoin de nous intéresser aux moldus !

Blaise sourit.

– C'est exactement ce que pense la majorité des sorciers. Mais c'est faux, nous vivons dans le même pays, nous partageons la même économie, il est fondamental de suivre leur développement et même d'y participer. Est-ce que tu sais à quelle « compagnie » ils font référence ? demanda-t-il en désignant Harry du menton.

Draco avait entendu plusieurs fois mentionner « la compagnie » mais ça ne lui évoquait rien de précis.

– Non, soupira-t-il à nouveau agacé d'être pris à défaut.

– C'est la Compagnie des Indes orientales, c'est une entreprise commerciale moldue colossale qui a permis de conquérir les Indes et d'étendre l'Empire colonial. Aujourd'hui, la compagnie possède le monopole du commerce et même si elle a perdu de son pouvoir depuis que la gouvernance des Indes Orientales lui a été retirée, c'est un instrument de pouvoir énorme. La compagnie enrichie tout le royaume grâce à son commerce. Et tout particulièrement grâce au trafic d'opium avec la Chine. Les Bains de la Succube bénéficient directement de ce trafic puisque nous achetons une infime quantité de l'opium qui transite entre les Indes et la Chine l'opium qui sert à la production du Shahada.

Draco assimila l'information en avalant un verre de whisky pur feu.

– J'ai entendu Harry parler de la reine, dit-il soudain en se rappelant de l'affrontement entre le Maître des Bains et Rosenberg. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec l'attaque d'hier ?

– Hé hé ! Ça c'est une bonne question !

Blaise regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'épiait leur conversation. Harry était toujours en pleine discussion avec les trois hommes et personne ne faisait attention à eux.

– Rien n'est sûr, mais la Reine Victoria porte un intérêt très particulier à la compagnie, à cause des bénéfices que rapporte le trafic d'opium. Elle n'est pas sur le trône depuis longtemps, ce qui rend ses actions difficiles à prévoir et ses désirs délicats à démaquer. La rumeur raconte qu'elle ferait pression sur la Chambre des Lords – un organe du pouvoir moldu – pour que la compagnie passe sous son contrôle.

Il marqua une pause et resservit un verre à Draco avant de remplir le sien.

– Il faut que tu comprennes que la Compagnie des Indes est comme un gros arbre centenaire que la reine répugne à abattre à grands coups de haches dans le tronc, de peur d'en abîmer les fruits. Elle agit patiemment et s'attaque à ses racines. Si les pouvoirs de la compagnie sont affaiblis par les Chambres, et si elle perd des alliés puissants sur le territoire britannique, tels que le Maître des Bains de Sarasvatî, il sera bien plus facile pour la Couronne de faire tomber la compagnie sous son autorité et de s'arroger du même coup le contrôle du trafic d'opium.

– Mes parents sont morts pour que la reine ait plus de pouvoir ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

Le ton de sa voix attira brusquement l'attention d'Harry, comme s'il l'avait interpelé et le brun se tourna vers lui et chercha son regard. Draco le rassura d'un mouvement de tête, mais Harry mit adroitement et poliment un terme à sa conversation avec les trois hommes et revint à lui, mettant fin à sa conversation avec Blaise.

Un repas copieux et festif leur fut servit. Harry ne coupa pas à un discours de remerciement aux invités et à la garde des Bains, dont le chef, Sirius, qui passa en coup de vent, fut applaudit bruyamment pour sa défense infaillible.

Puis le repas terminé, les femmes restèrent dans la grande salle, et un autre salon fut ouvert aux hommes. Plusieurs d'entre eux jouèrent à un jeu moldu appelé le billard, qui parut grotesque à Draco, d'autres parlaient de politique, d'argent et de femmes, fumaient et buvaient des alcools fort… ou des gorgées de Shahada. Draco fut presque surpris de découvrir avec quelle aisance il savait se fondre dans ce monde et il se demanda si son père s'était également tenu au milieu des malfrats des bas-fonds de Londres sorcier, alors qu'il le croyait gentleman irréprochable au service du ministère et de la justice. Pour la première fois il se sentit amer et trahis.

Son père leur avait menti à sa mère et lui. Il avait trempé dans des affaires bien sombres. Il les avait tous les trois exposés à de très grands dangers et avait projeté sa famille en plein cœur d'un conflit de pouvoir qui le dépassait de loin. Si Lucius s'était contenté d'être l'homme honorable qu'il avait fait semblant d'être, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils seraient encore tous ensemble, ils seraient resté à l'écart de ce monde de haine et de meurtre, ils auraient vécu paisiblement comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Et Draco ne serait pas orphelin.

– Le poème qui est au dessus de l'entrée des Bains, demanda Draco à Blaise au milieu d'une partie de spéculation, un jeu de carte très apprécié de la société londonienne, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

– Ah tu l'as remarqué. C'est Harry qui l'a fait graver dans le bois, après la chute de Voldemort, le précédent propriétaire de cet établissement, à l'époque c'était un véritable bastion avancé de l'esclavagisme. Harry a rendu ce lieu digne et raffiné, tous les gens qui travaillent aux Bains de la Succube touchent un salaire et sont libres de partir quand ils le veulent. Il ne contraint personne à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est devenu un refuse pour beaucoup de monde. Et ce que la plupart des gens ignore, c'est qu'une grande partie des bénéfices qu'il touche sur les ventes du Shahada et sur la prostitution est reversée à des orphelinats.

– Elégante façon de racheter son âme, fit Draco cyniquement en s'assurant qu'Harry était trop loin pour l'entendre.

– J'appellerais plutôt ça les vestiges de son sens moral. Tu savais que son père était un Auror ?

– Le père d'Harry ?

– Hm, James Potter était un grand Auror. Lui et sa mère ont été tués par Voldemort parce qu'il tentait de démanteler son réseau. Aujourd'hui c'est Harry qui en est à la tête. A la chute de Voldemort, lorsqu'il a enfin pu venger ses parents, le ministère a tenté de mettre la main sur l'Allée des Embrumes et Harry a craint que le ministère, avec ses méthodes radicales, ne commette encore plus d'injustices que Voldemort lui-même. Alors il a proposé un marché au ministre : il maintient l'ordre et en échange il reste le Maître des Bains.

– J'ai entendu parler de cet accord, dit Draco en repensant à sa conversation avec le tenancier du bar plus tôt dans la journée.

– Mais tu imagines comme il doit avoir honte de ce qu'il est devenu quand il pense à son père qui a sacrifié sa vie et sa famille pour que cet endroit disparaisse ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Finalement, lui et Harry n'étaient pas si différents. Cet endroit leur avait pris leur famille à tous les deux, et il leur avait offert un refuge à tous les deux.

Il demeura songeur tout le reste de la soirée mais n'oublia pas d'être poli et distingué et Blaise finit par lui glisser qu'il s'était fait remarquer en bien par son comportement et que plusieurs hommes importants avaient complimenté Harry au sujet de « son jeune ami ». Draco prit un air outré pour rappeler qu'ils avaient le même âge, ce qui amusa beaucoup Blaise.

Et puis, vers 3h du matin, quand une grande partie des invités fut partie, Harry estima qu'il pouvait enfin se retirer sans se montrer impoli et il emmena avec lui Draco qui commençait à fatiguer. Ils saluèrent les derniers invités présents et remontèrent ensemble.

– C'est d'accord, lâcha Draco à la seconde où Harry referma la porte de leurs appartements.

– Quoi donc ?

– Je suivrai ton enseignement, je ferai les efforts que tu me demanderas. Par quoi est-ce que tu as prévu de me faire commencer ?

Harry resta interdit, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Puis il la lâcha et entreprit de défaire les boutons de son veston.

– Le portier.

– Quoi ?

– Tu commenceras par assister le portier à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il est le gardien des coulisses des Bains. C'est par lui que transitent tous nos secrets.

Draco se maîtrisa et se retint de protester ou de faire remarquer qu'il avait encore le sentiment qu'Harry se moquait de lui.

– D'accord, approuva-t-il seulement. Je peux commencer demain ?

– Oui, quand tu veux, répondit Harry avec un drôle d'air à la fois surpris et amusé.

Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et prendre une douche.

– Draco ? le rappela Harry.

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– C'est toi bien sûr. Tu dis souvent des choses amorales, et tu parles comme un despote, mais ton comportement est l'exact contraire de tes mots. Je ne sais pas en détails ce que tu veux m'enseigner, mais si à ton contact, je finis par te ressembler, alors je ne serai pas une mauvaise personne.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

– Merci de ta confiance, finit-il par dire en se sentant un peu gêné parce qu'il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

Draco lui adressa un magnifique sourire et referma la porte derrière lui.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 01/02/2011_

_

* * *

_

**_Blabla de l'auteuse :_**

_Alors d'abord bonne année à tous en retard ! Je vous souhaite de lire plein de lemons bien écris, de vous attendrir devant de jolies histoires d'amour et d'avoir toujours de l'inspiration pour ceux et celles qui écrivent !_

_Ensuite, merci très fort à ma Lyanka qui a corrigé la première partie de ce chapitre et qui prend toujours le temps de me soutenir dans mes crises existentielles : « ce chapitre est nuuuul… aide-moiiii ». J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle, la naissance de notre fic commune qui est en bonne voie !_

_Et enfin merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de répondre à vos reviews et je vous raconte même pas les bonds que je fais quand je jette œil au trafic sur les Bains de la Succube ! ^_^_

**_Place aux RARs :_**

_Querty : Hé hé, merci pour ton enthousiasme! Moi aussi j'ai très hâte de commencer les choses sérieuses, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_caro06 : Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux, l'inspiration, c'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse souhaiter à un auteur! ^3^_

_yuuchan : Je fais rarement des personnages vraiment cruels, alors non, Harry ne joue pas avec Draco, enfin pas méchamment! ^_^ Et je suis contente que tu aies été sensible à l'affection qu'Harry porte à Draco, parce que entre les moments où ils s'engueulent et ceux où Draco essaye de se barrer, l'affection et la confiance sont très délicates à instaurer. Et c'est vrai que Draco fait un peu chat sauvage, avec ses caprices et sa volonté d'indépendance, tu l'as bien cerné! En ce qui concerne le complot de "l'affaire Rosenberg", tu as dû en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre, et les problèmes ne sont pas terminés, mais ça, tu verras plus tard! ^.^ Merci de suivre et de laisser de si longues reviews, ça me systématiquement sauter de joie!_

_Amaterasu: Oh ma ama d'amour! Si tu savais comme c'est étrange de faire une réponse aux reviews pour toi! XD C'est vrai que Naoki a raison, mais pour ma défense, tu n'as pas lu ses textes, c'est pour ça que tu me trouves particulièrement perverse! (c'est mal de balanceeeer!) Je suis super contente que ça te plaise (ça me fait toujours stresser quand des gens que je connais lisent mes histoires!) et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite... et que je pourrais manger ton bébé! ^3^_


	6. Les nuits d'Orient

**Chapitre 6 – Les nuits d'Orient**

**30 Novembre 1838**

Draco fut réveillé très tôt par la chaleur étouffante. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, et se contenta de tirer sur les draps et les couvertures pour s'en dégager. Il réalisa très vite qu'il n'y parviendrait pas et ouvrit les yeux en grognant de mécontentement.

Il put constater deux choses : la première étant que son sommeil avait dû être exagérément agité pour qu'il s'empêtre de cette manière dans les couvertures, la seconde était qu'il dormait contre Harry ce qui expliquait la chaleur.

Il soupira en se dégageant des draps et s'éloigna avec un mouvement de gêne du torse finement musclé contre lequel il avait dormi. D'habitude ils dormaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, est-ce qu'Harry avait encore tenté de profiter de lui dans un moment de faiblesse ?

– Déjà réveillé ? demanda la voix d'Harry parfaitement claire.

– Et toi, puisque tu es réveillé, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu crois pas que le lit est assez grand ? répliqua Draco d'un ton brusque pour dissimuler son trouble.

– Tu te souviens des rêves que tu as faits cette nuit ?

La voix d'Harry était étonnement douce et calme, elle n'avait pas l'accent malicieux et séducteur dont il usait quand il voulait quelque chose. Draco regarda le brun avec étonnement.

– Non… Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

– Non. C'est très bien comme ça.

Et Harry se leva. Draco détourna les yeux parce qu'Harry était nu et pas particulièrement pudique. Est-ce qu'il avait fait des cauchemars ? se demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait réveillé Harry ? Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait dormi près de lui ?

Draco se leva à son tour, enfila le premier vêtement qu'il trouva : une chemise blanche un peu longue qu'il boutonna de travers ; et sortit de la chambre à la suite d'Harry.

– De quoi j'ai rêvé ? demanda-t-il au brun qu'il suivit dans la salle de bain et à qui il jeta une serviette pour l'inciter à se couvrir un minimum.

– De moi te faisant l'amour dans un bain brûlant, bien entendu, répondit Harry en s'accroupissant devant la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau. Tu veux qu'on réalise ton rêve, Draco ?

Draco trempa les doigts dans l'eau et lui jeta quelques gouttes d'eau au visage. Le brun eut un joli rire qui fit sourire Draco malgré lui.

– Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé cette nuit, dit le blond en redevenant sérieux. Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu du mal à différencier les cauchemars de la vraie vie. Les deux sont sombres et me montrent un monde où j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais.

– Je sais.

Draco croisa le regard du brun et comprit à son intensité, qu'effectivement, il savait. Zabini avait dit qu'Harry avait perdu ses parents quand il était jeune, plus jeune que Draco. Il avait dû passer par des moments difficiles, lui aussi avait dû se sentir très seul et très malheureux.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux pendant que l'eau coulait. Draco repensait à la soirée animée qu'avait organisée Mazarine et au plaisir qu'il avait eu à voir à nouveau du monde et à s'intéresser aux intrigues du moment, comme lorsqu'il accompagnait ses parents à des soirées mondaines. Puis Harry défit la serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille et entra dans le bain.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes là à me regarder ?

Draco posa la main sur les boutons mal assortis de sa chemise, et réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait été prêt à se déshabiller et à rejoindre Harry. Il rougit violemment et sortit en claquant la portée salué par le rire en cascade du brun.

*.*.*.*.*

– Voilà on y est. Owen ?

Un homme au front dégarni, à l'énorme bedaine et aux bras larges comme des poutres apparut dans l'encadrement d'une petite porte attenante au couloir.

– Oh ! Quelle surprise m'sieur ! s'exclama l'homme en s'essuyant les mains sur son veston à la propreté douteuse. Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous ?

– Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, il va rester quelques temps aux Bains et j'aimerais que vous lui enseigniez le fonctionnement de notre établissement. Je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour lui faire entrevoir toute la variété de nos activités. En échange il vous assistera. Cela vous convient-il ?

Draco secoua imperceptiblement la tête parce qu'Harry usait de sa voix douce et de son sourire charmant et la manière flatteuse qu'il avait de présenter la requête ne pouvait tromper personne. Il fut donc affligé de voir avec quelle facilité le gros homme tomba dans ses filets et agita vigoureusement sa tête d'idiot en signe d'acceptation.

– Bien entendu m'sieur ! Je lui apprendrai tout c'que je sais à ce p'tit.

L'homme sourit bêtement comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et Draco se mordit la lèvre. C'était pathétique la façon dont tout le monde était aux pieds du « Maître ».

– Je vous remercie Owen, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Et l'homme sourit de plus belle. Draco se dit que si Harry n'arrêtait pas de le flatter, le gros type risquait de subir un trop plein émotionnel et de se faire du mal, un peu comme un elfe de maison…

– Draco, je te confie à Owen. Fais ce qu'il te demande et écoute ses explications.

Draco acquiesça poliment et serra la grosse main moite d'Owen. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, le jour de son arrivé, quand des grosses brutes l'avaient ramenées bâillonné et blessé ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de se présenter. Et tout en l'observant, il se demanda ce que ce gros balourd stupide pourrait bien lui apprendre. Mais il se comporta en garçon bien élevé et ne fit aucune remarque désagréable. Il s'était promis de ne plus causer de problèmes à Harry.

– Passez une bonne journée ! s'exclama le brun en disparaissant dans le couloir qui remontait vers la salle principale des bains. A ce soir Draco !

– Allez, viens avec moi p'tit ! Je vais t'montrer les locaux, fit le portier avec entrain.

Et Draco suivit, dépité.

*.*.*.*.*

L'ennui de l'héritier Malfoy se dissipa au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les sous-sols. C'était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba ! Un enchaînement de salles contenaient des vivres, de l'alcool, des provisions de bois pour les cheminées, des bougies, de l'encens, des savons, des herbes aromatiques pour les bains, une immense buanderie où s'activaient des elfes à côté de la chaudière d'une taille tout aussi démesurée, des salles de repos pour les gardes des bains, les « niches » des elfes de maison et même deux endroits où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller : les cachots, et le laboratoire de Rogue, où le Shahada était fabriqué.

La journée passa bien plus vite que Draco ne l'aurait cru. Owen était définitivement un gros lourd, mais il prenait son travail très à cœur. Et il avait bien plus de responsabilités que Draco n'aurait pu le penser.

Les sous-sols étaient en quelque sorte les coulisses des Bains et de très nombreuses personnes passèrent. Des gardes venaient faire un rapport où se reposer, des serveurs et des hôtesses qui puisaient dans la réserve ce dont ils avaient besoin pour satisfaire la clientèle descendaient à toutes les heures, Sirius passa plusieurs fois pour donner des ordres ou demander les rapports des gardes qui travaillaient à l'extérieur des Bains, des livreurs frappèrent à la petite porte gondolée qui donnait sur la rue et amenèrent diverses marchandises dans des caisses en bois avec plus où moins de discrétion selon la nature des produits qu'ils transportaient, et Rogue vint réclamer des ingrédients que des elfes inquiets s'empressèrent de lui apporter. Des hommes dont Owen informa Draco qu'il s'agissait tantôt d'un indicateur, tantôt d'un revendeur, vinrent demander un salaire, et d'autres vinrent s'acquitter d'une dette, un commerçant du marché hebdomadaire du Chemin de Traverse vint se plaindre des nombreux vols à l'étalage et Sirius promit qu'il enverrait plus de gardes surveiller le marché le samedi suivant…

Et enfin, avec tout ça, Owen affirma jovialement que la journée n'avait pas été très agitée.

Draco ne trouva pas la force de répliquer quoi que ce soit de cinglant. Ça avait été pour sa part, une des journées les plus épuisantes de sa vie. Et l'agitation perpétuelle ajoutée à la somme colossale d'informations fournies par le portier lui avait flanqué un mal de tête épouvantable.

Owen lui souhaita une bonne nuit, lui assena une violente claque sur l'épaule qui aggrava son malaise et Draco remonta vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec le Maître des Bains.

– Hey, Draco ! le héla quelqu'un dont l'interpelé souhaita immédiatement la mort.

Il leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant Blaise qui descendait vers lui dans les grands escaliers.

– Je suis bien content de te voir ! s'exclama le noir. J'avais peur qu'Harry continue à te cloîtrer, cette espèce de pervers !

Draco ricana.

– Non, il a arrêté. Maintenant j'aide Owen, le portier, aux sous-sols.

– Tu aides Owen ? répéta Blaise incrédule.

Puis il agita la main d'un air de dire « finalement je préfère ne rien savoir ».

– Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables ! fit-il en riant. Est-ce que ça te dit de venir boire un coup avec moi ?

– Blaise ! Dépêche-toi ! cria soudain Mazarine en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde du grand escalier, un étage au dessus d'eux.

Blaise grimaça et ferma un œil comme si on venait de le frapper.

– Bon, pas maintenant, je dois faire une course pour ma mère. Ce soir ça te dit ?

Draco accepta de bon cœur. A la fois content de revoir Blaise, et rassuré d'avoir le temps de se reposer un peu avant.

Puis Zabini fila en vitesse lorsque sa mère se pencha à nouveau par-dessus la rambarde. Draco la salua aimablement et le visage colérique de la belle femme se transforma en un masque de douceur en moins d'une seconde. Le blond se dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi Harry lui-même disait qu'elle était effrayante. Il remonta d'un pas lent jusqu'au dernier étage, prononça le mot de passe, et partit immédiatement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se plonger dans un bain chaud.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco était en train de s'endormir dans l'eau brûlante quand le son de la porte qui se déverrouille le fit sursauter. Il pausa la main sur sa baguette, et lâcha un soupir ennuyé quand Harry entra dans la salle bain.

– Ah, Draco, tu es là ! fit-il d'un air surpris.

– Evidemment ! s'exclama Draco exaspéré parce que son moment de paix était irrémédiablement gâché.

– Comme la porte était ouverte, ça m'a surpris de te trouver ici, expliqua le brun en commençant à se déshabiller.

– Elle n'était pas ouverte ! s'indigna Draco en devenant tout rouge à la fois parce qu'il était en colère et parce qu'Harry venait d'ouvrir sa chemise sur son ventre plat aux muscles fins. Tu as lancé un Alohomora !

– Hm, je me rappelle pas, fit le brun avec une mauvaise foi révoltante.

Et il s'attaqua à son pantalon.

– Hey, Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sors d'ici !

Loin de suivre son ordre, Harry acheva de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, poussa la porte pour ne pas laisser entrer l'air frais et entra dans la baignoire.

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et la sortit en s'ébrouant sous le regard accusateur de Draco.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

– De faire quoi ?

– D'entrer dans la salle de bain, de te foutre à poils, et d'investir mon bain !

Harry faisait visiblement un effort pour ne pas rire de la façon dont Draco avait formulée l'interdiction en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit, je suis chez moi tu te rappelles ?

– Non ! Tu es chez nous maintenant ! J'habite ici moi aussi ! J'ai le droit à un minimum d'intimité ! D'ailleurs je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami maintenant… Je vais mieux, j'ai plus besoin que tu veilles sur moi jour et nuit.

Harry déboucha une des fioles exposées sur le rebord de la baignoire et la versa dans l'eau du bain qui se teinta d'une jolie couleur vert citron. En réalité Draco aurait trouvé n'importe quelle couleur jolie du moment qu'elle troublait l'eau et les cachait un minimum.

– N'en fait pas toute une histoire, répliqua Harry amusé, c'est des bains ici, les gens prennent leur bain ensemble tous les jours, c'est pas comme si je te suivais aux latrines... Mais je suis très heureux de savoir que tu te considères enfin chez toi ici.

Draco soupira, ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le bord de la baignoire. C'était ridicule de parler de ça dans une baignoire… Il ne comptait plus les situations comiques ou déplacées depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry.

– Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda le brun en profitant du manque de témérité de Draco pour changer de sujet.

– C'était… harassant. Comment est-ce que cet homme fait pour être aussi gros en ayant une activité aussi éreintante ? Moi rien qu'en le regardant, je suis sûr que j'ai perdu cinq kilos !

Harry éclata de rire.

– C'est parce que tu es un jeune noble qui s'est toujours ménagé ! Tu vas vite prendre le rythme, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un travail si fatiguant. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'intéressant ?

Draco inspira profondément avant de répondre. Il commençait à se sentir bien malgré l'incongruité de la situation.

– Toute la ville semble avoir affaire avec toi, commença-t-il à énumérer. Des gens viennent à toutes les heures, pour des raisons très différentes. Owen a un humour atroce. Rogue effraie les sorciers en grande majorité, et les elfes de maison dans leur totalité. Sirius a l'air de toujours s'inquiéter pour ses hommes, il est passé cinq ou six fois demander des rapports qui n'avait qu'une demi-heure de retard tout au plus. J'ai vu des hôtesses venir chercher des savons, des herbes aromatiques et des serviettes propres dans des tenues vraiment légères, c'est scandaleux ce que tu fais porter à ton personnel !

Il marqua une pause dans son énumération parce qu'Harry riait. Harry riait toujours. Il semblait presque toujours de bonne humeur. Draco avait beau se plaindre de son comportement, s'il se sentait un peu mieux, c'était beaucoup grâce à Harry.

C'était grâce à Harry, et aussi grâce à la sensation de paix qu'il ressentait en sa présence…

Soudain il sursauta.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le bain ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton lourd d'accusations en se redressant brusquement.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

– Tu deviens paranoïaque, tu sais ça ? demanda Harry en s'emparant d'un savon qu'il mouilla et frotta dans ses mains pour le faire mousser. C'est du tilleul et de la valériane.

– Tu essayes encore de me droguer, accusa Draco. Le tilleul c'est hypnotique.

Harry haussa un sourcil et commença à se savonner les épaules.

– Eh bien, tu t'y connais ! C'est très légèrement hypnotique effectivement. Mais je n'en ai pas mis assez pour que ça ait un effet néfaste. C'est seulement des plantes relaxantes, Draco. Essaye de me faire confiance un peu.

Il marqua une pause et supporta stoïquement le regard sceptique de son vis-à-vis.

– Et si Sirius fait aussi attention à ses hommes, continua-t-il, c'est parce qu'un retard dans les rapports peut signifier qu'il y a eu de graves problèmes, une agression, un meurtre, une attaque du ministère. Il est d'autant plus prudent que nous avons eu des problèmes récemment. Tu as toi-même bénéficié de sa vigilance. Il s'est aperçu très vite de la mort de tes parents, c'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu te retrouver avant le ministère… et avant que tu n'arrives chez Bellatrix.

– Tout le monde veille sur tout le monde ici, commenta Draco doucement.

Il venait de décider de laisser tomber ses accusations. Harry avait raison, il devenait paranoïaque. C'était en quelque sorte un effet secondaire des évènements des derniers jours. Mais il fallait qu'il se surveille, c'était mauvais signe de se sentir menacé jusque dans son bain… Harry avait eu raison de verser une potion à base d'herbes relaxantes dans l'eau, il en avait visiblement besoin.

– Ça correspond bien à ton esprit, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

– Merci, répondit Harry avec une petite révérence distinguée.

– Je vais boire un verre avec Blaise, après, l'informa Draco pour changer de sujet.

– Je sais, il est venu me voir, poursuivi par sa mère à moitié hystérique parce qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour elle et qu'il était encore là. Il m'a demandé si ça ne me posait pas de problème qu'il te monopolise pour la soirée.

Draco pouffa.

– Tu es vraiment un tyran s'il avait besoin de s'assurer que ça ne te pose pas de problème… Et ça ne t'en pose pas ?

– Non, tant que tu ne découches pas ! répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Et il recommença à se savonner sous le regard interdit de Draco.

C'était stupéfiant qu'Harry arrive à lui dire des choses comme ça aussi sérieusement. Draco se demandait s'il se moquait de lui comme il le pensait depuis le début ou s'il éprouvait réellement à son égard cette tendresse et cette possessivité dont il faisait preuve parfois.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux glissèrent naturellement sur l'objet de son trouble.

Le Maître des Bains avait vraiment un corps magnifique, à la fois mince et musclé, aux gestes souples et fluides… Un courant électrique traversa les reins de Draco et vint courir le long de son sexe. Il détourna les yeux et déglutit un peu péniblement. Depuis qu'il était arrivé aux Bains de la Succube, l'héritier Malfoy se ne reconnaissait plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé comme s'il avait vieilli de plusieurs années en une semaine. A des moments il se sentait bouillant de colère, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, à d'autres moments il était abattu, il était devenu craintif et suspicieux, et il était assailli par des pulsions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que la mort des gens qu'on aime, ça faisait ça. On se sentait perdu et impuissant.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui émanait du lieu-même où il se trouvait. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère des Bains de Sarasvatî qui vibrait de chaleur et d'exotisme. Dans l'aisance du Maître des lieux, il y avait de l'érotisme. Dans ces fioles colorées, dans le luxe des salons, dans l'odeur d'encens à la fois sucrée et piquante qui flottait dans l'air… Tout semblait crépiter d'une magie sauvage et mystérieuse. Dehors tombait le froid humide des hivers londoniens, mais à l'intérieur, régnait l'étrange chaleur des nuits d'orient.

– Tu veux que je te savonne le dos ? demanda soudain Harry d'un ton espiègle comme s'il avait écouté attentivement les pensées du blond

Draco rougit violemment et secoua la tête. Il décida de sortir du bain et de s'enfuir loin de cette atmosphère lascive. Mais il ne le fit, parce que s'il sortait de l'eau maintenant, Harry se rendrait compte de se réaction plutôt déplacée…

Soudain, la main leste du Maître des Bains agrippa son poignet et Draco se retrouva au dessus du corps qu'il venait de dévorer des yeux avec trop peu de pudeur au regard de la morale. Deux émeraudes assombries par le désir l'observèrent d'une façon un peu inquiétante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question que deux lèvres happèrent sa bouche. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il savait très bien ce que faisait Harry. Il l'embrassait, il le touchait, ses mains glissaient sur lui, soutenaient son poids parce que Draco avait perdu l'équilibre. Et il répondit au baiser comme un affamé, les yeux grands ouverts, hypnotisé par les joyaux verts. Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent sur son sexe rigide d'une façon légère et éphémère, lui envoyant un frisson électrique. Draco aurait pu les confondre avec la caresse de l'eau si les lèvres du brun ne s'étaient pas étirées d'un sourire victorieux contre sa bouche, signe qu'il avait atteint ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il était satisfait de la réaction de Draco.

Draco s'éloigna un peu, tremblant et haletant, toujours soutenu par Harry qui le maintenait au dessus de le lui. Le brun l'observa un instant, puis il rapprocha le corps du blond pour le tenir plus étroitement contre lui, caresser sa peau, et glisser son visage dans son cou pour en mordre la chair fragile. Il sembla à l'héritier Malfoy qu'il était la proie d'un grand félin, trop puissant pour ne pas être craint, trop séduisant pour ne pas tomber sous son pouvoir.

– Ne me demande pas de te faire confiance si c'est pour me tripoter juste après, reprocha Draco avec beaucoup trop peu de conviction, les lèvres rougies et la peau brûlante, incapable de se soustraire à l'étreinte de feu.

Il était très fier d'avoir réussi à extirper une réplique du brouillard laiteux de son esprit.

– Tu as raison, je te présenterai mes excuses après, répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Et il reprit ses lèvres, et Draco répondit à son baiser en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

– Tu m'as drogué, souffla Draco avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa langue dans la bouche chaude du Maître des Bains.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa engloutir par la chaleur, par l'ivresse, offrant sa peau aux caresses de l'eau et des mains qui parcouraient son corps.

– Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin, répondit doucement Harry en libérant un peu ses lèvres pour le laisser respirer.

– Si. Tu m'as drogué avec tes yeux, avec ta voix…

Une langue de feu glissa sur la gorge de Draco qui gémit d'une manière affreusement indécente. La bouche d'Harry descendit lentement sur son torse et mordilla son téton au moment où sa main enserrait le sexe du blond.

Draco poussa un cri de stupeur et appuya son front contre l'épaule d'Harry.

Il gémit honteusement au rythme des caresses, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux voyages des doigts fins et habiles sur son membre. La bouche d'Harry, proche de son oreille, lui souffla quatre vers d'un poème érotique excessivement vicieux. Draco eut un rire bref, interrompu par une longue plainte obscène quand les doigts du brun s'attardèrent sur le sommet de sa verge.

Une vague de plaisir monta en lui avec un grondement d'orage, tout son corps se crispa et Harry le renversa sous lui.

Le rythme de sa main ralentit légèrement et Draco grogna de frustration.

– Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux, exigea la voix brûlante du brun.

Les paupières à demi-closes du blond se rouvrirent brusquement.

– Dis que tu veux que je te fasse jouir, insista Harry en ralentissant encore les mouvements de sa main, éloignant l'orage.

Draco ne pouvait pas répondre. Cette requête lui rappela brusquement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et il réalisa que c'était sale, et mal. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. Il était en train de se perdre. Un spasme d'inconfort secoua son corps. Mais sa volonté se retrouva soudain incapable de céder. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. C'était une trahison envers lui-même. C'était entrer dans le jeu diabolique, c'était un contrat, un accord, c'était donner encore plus pouvoir aux effrayantes émeraudes. C'était bien trop terrifiant.

Sa bouche resta obstinément close et celle d'Harry s'étira d'un sourire satisfait.

C'était ce à quoi il s'attendait ! Ce démon jouait avec lui ! Il jouait avec ses désirs, il se jouait de ses faiblesses…

La main lâcha son membre qui pulsait maintenant d'une façon terriblement douloureuse.

– Tu te compliques la vie, Draco, dit la voix veloutée, parfaitement calme et maîtrisée.

Seul le souffle erratique du blond lui répondit.

– Mais tu égayes la mienne ! Je te redemanderai la même chose à chaque fois. Tu es libre de refuser à chaque fois. Mais entre nous, tu risques de passer des moments pénibles…

Et en disant cela, il effleura le sexe de Draco qui eut un nouveau spasme douloureux. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à penser, ni même à bouger. Harry sortit de la baignoire, puis il sortit de la salle de bain. Et Draco resta immobile au même endroit.

Il ne pensa pas à ce que signifiait les mots « je te redemanderai la même chose à chaque fois », il ne pensa pas non plus à la manière pitoyable dont il était tombé dans les filets de ce sauvage, ni à son manque de verve. Il se contenta de lutter de toutes ses forces contre le besoin atroce d'empoigner son sexe et de se finir. Ça aurait été laisser Harry gagner et ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Quand il put à nouveau bouger, il vida la baignoire et la remplit d'eau froide en maudissant le brun et en se maudissant de vouloir si fort qu'il revienne.

*.*.*.*.*

– Tu joues à un jeu dangereux…

– Fff, je sais… Mais j'ai pas la patience de le laisser venir à moi…

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda son filleul avec curiosité.

– Je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le ministère, Harry.

– Ah… Ah oui.

Sirius sourit. Il cessa de fixer le jeune homme et avala une longue gorgée de whisky pur feu.

– Et toi de quoi tu parlais ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il réussissait merveilleusement bien à cacher son embarras et à rester maître de lui-même, comme toujours. Mais ses yeux le trahirent en regardant furtivement Draco assis au comptoir en compagnie de Zabini.

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé dans la baignoire, Draco était descendu comme si de rien n'était retrouver Blaise. Le noir parlait fort, discutait surtout de sexe, et buvait beaucoup d'alcool. Draco, bien que plus élégant et plus discret semblait également de bonne humeur, Harry l'avait entendu rire plusieurs fois. C'était bon signe.

– Il a l'air d'aller mieux, dit Sirius en fixant son filleul.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'était pas assez stupide pour pouvoir faire comme s'il ne savait pas de qui parlait son parrain.

– Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, continua l'animagus après avoir vidé son verre. Il était très concentré sur ce que lui racontait Owen. Le vieux fou était tellement fier ! C'est une bonne idée de l'occuper, ça lui change les idées…

– C'est plus qu'une occupation. On comprend mieux les ficelles du pouvoir quand on commence par la base de la pyramide. C'est ce qui fait défaut au ministère : un véritable contact avec le peuple. C'est pour cette raison, et seulement pour cette raison que je règne toujours sur Londres.

– Mh. Et pourquoi Draco ? Il va régner avec toi ?

– Il n'y a qu'un seul Maître des Bains, répondit Harry doucement. Mais Draco a un très grand potentiel, il est intelligent, raisonnable et loyal. Il sera un grand sorcier et un excellent meneur, peut-être même meilleur que son père. Avec un bon entraînement il deviendra un associé fiable pour ses collaborateurs, un ami fidèle pour ses proches, et un adversaire redoutable pour ses ennemis.

– Et pour Harry Potter, que sera-t-il ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

– Il sera ce qu'il voudra être. Il pourrait très bien refuser ce que j'ai à lui offrir et partir vivre sa vie loin de notre monde, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Mon pouvoir sur lui ne s'étend pas si loin…

– Alors c'est pour ça qu'il t'intéresse tant ? Parce que tu n'as pas sûr lui autant d'emprise que tu le voudrais ?

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Harry en soupirant. Et au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je joue à un jeu dangereux avec le ministère ?

– Parce que tu as officiellement « gagné », et que les autorités ne s'inclinent pas comme ça devant un gamin. Ils te feront payer ton succès. Si tu es bien préparé il se pourrait que leur vengeance te passe au dessus, comme maintenant, mais si tu ne l'es pas ça pourrait très mal se terminer.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu préconises ?

– Je préconise que tu cesses de te payer ma tête et que tu me dises ce que tu as prévu pour la suite.

– Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai un plan ? Peut-être que j'ai conscience de courir irrémédiablement à ma perte, et que c'est pour cette raison que je forme un successeur.

Et il désigna Draco du menton en affichant un sourire frondeur. Sirius secoua la tête de désapprobation.

– Harry…

– On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de chercher à m'évincer, tu sais, fit le jeune homme plus sérieusement. Je suis un trafiquant de drogue, un proxénète, et je dois réunir sur ma tête tous les chefs d'accusation possibles en matière d'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Tant que le ministère voudra ma tête, c'est que le pays ne sera pas totalement corrompu.

Sirius dévisagea longuement son filleul. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à offrir un autre avenir au fils de son meilleur ami.

– Alors tu vas attendre qu'il vienne à toi ?

– Non, non… J'ai déjà engagé des hommes pour infiltrer le ministère. Pour l'instant j'observe et je reste vigilent. La jeune reine convoite les Indes et peut-être même l'argent que me rapporte mon opium. Mais elle a pour l'instant trop peu confiance en elle pour exercer réellement le pouvoir. A ce jour c'est Melbourne qui dirige le pays, et le pauvre Lord est de plus en plus impopulaire parmi les moldus à cause des insurrections dans le Haut et le Bas-Canada, sans parler du mécontentement de l'assemblée coloniale en Jamaïque… Dans quelques mois il se pourrait qu'il soit forcé de démissionner. Je compte sur le désordre pour qu'on m'oublie quelques temps. Mais je garde un œil attentif sur le ministère. Est-ce que tu es satisfait ?

Sirius souriait, il était toujours un peu impressionné par la capacité d'Harry à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, et à anticiper les dangers qui pouvaient le menacer. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse à la question du Maître de Bains. En réalité il était totalement rassuré, Harry ne perdait pas le nord, il restait prudent.

Dans son champ de vision, il vit Draco serrer chaleureusement la main de Zabini, et les deux garçons se séparèrent.

Quelques minutes après, Harry abandonna son verre encore à moitié plein, et se leva également, prêt à partir.

– Tu joues à un dangereux, fit remarquer Sirius en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Cette fois il parlait bien de Draco.

– Dis, c'est pas la pleine lune ce soir ? s'impatienta Harry, un rictus franchement amusé sur les lèvres.

Sirius éclata de rire, les références à Lupin le mettaient toujours de bonne humeur.

– Si c'était le cas, Draco aurait du souci à se faire : il paraît que la pleine lune réveille l'appétit sexuel…

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire

*.*.*.*.*

Harry voulut rattraper Draco mais il croisa Rogue qui l'entretint un long moment sur la nécessité de revoir à la hausse les quantités d'opium commandées pour satisfaire à la demande. Puis dans les grands escaliers il fut intercepté par Mazarine qui lui parla longuement d'un problème avec un client grossier qu'elle avait fait expulser des Bains manu militari. Et en fin de compte quand il atteint enfin ses appartements, Dobby emportaient en silence les vêtements sales que Draco avait abandonnés dans la salle de bain, et l'héritier Malfoy dormait déjà.

Harry eut un sourire sincère et doux quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage fin et paisible et Draco. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas changé de chambre.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 23/03/2011_

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuse:**

Merci infiniment à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire! C'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de me donner votre impression, et ça m'aide dans l'écriture, à chaque fois que je reçois un commentaire, même très court, je suis très émue! ^_^

Ce chapitre a été très long à écrire (et à publier à cause d'un bug du site!), pourtant il n'avait rien de particulier, mais d'une manière générale, j'ai beaucoup de mal à aligner des phrases cohérentes en ce moment! ^^' J'espère que ça n'a pas été un calvaire à lire!

Je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ma Ama d'amour! (Tu as vu je suis dans les temps! ^.^/) Et je la remercie parce qu'elle a gracieusement corrigé les fautes qu'elle a trouvé quand, après m'avoir harcelée moralement plusieurs fois par jour, j'ai fini par lui envoyer la version pas terminée de ce chapitre. On ne peut rien faire contre les déesses, surtout quand elles ont un bébé commestible! Agsd! ^3^/

Ensuite je fais plein de bisous à ma Lyanka, et je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le faire mais voilà un lien (enlevez les espaces) : **http :/ / dame-de-lorien. skyrock. com/2. html** vers son blog où elle me fait une pub que je suis quasiment certaine de ne pas mériter et parle de fics géniales d'auteurs connues et moins connues! Merci encore ma soeur de plume, et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ce cadavre!

Enfin, et c'est sûrement le plus important, je pense très fort au Japon qui souffre beaucoup, à mes amis japonais qui sont là-bas, et je souhaite de tout coeur qu'ils se remettent de ce désastre le plus vite possible. En attendant on collecte des fonds et on prie fort pour eux, がんばれ- 日本!

Avec mes plus sincères remerciements à tous ceux qui me lisent,

Wagashi


	7. Les Antidotes du Coeur

**Chapitre 7 – Les Antidotes du Cœur**

**1er Décembre 1838**

– Ne m'adresse plus la parole, espèce d'ignoble pervers ! aboya Draco à Harry qui venait de lui dire poliment bonjour.

Harry partit d'un grand rire et Draco se servit stoïquement une tasse de thé.

– J'étais sûr que tu en ferais toute une histoire, dit doucement le brun en triant son courrier debout devant son bureau.

– Et tu l'as fait quand même ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable luciférien !

– Si tu avais été plus coopératif, tu ne serais pas aussi frustré, constata platement Harry.

Draco cacha sa rougeur soudaine en plongeant dans sa tasse de thé, et tenta difficilement de se ressaisir.

– C'est malhonnête de t'acharner sur moi alors qu'il y a des tas de femmes qui seraient très heureuses de te contenter.

– Quel tas de femmes ? demanda distraitement Harry en décachetant le sceau de cire d'une enveloppe avec une petite dague.

Il y avait quelque chose de méprisant dans la façon dont Harry avait posé la question qui soulagea bizarrement Draco. Paradoxalement, l'idée qu'Harry ait du succès et qu'il puisse se désintéresser de lui était très dérangeante. Mais ça, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le reconnaisse.

– Des employées des Bains, des londoniennes qui ont eu l'occasion de t'apercevoir, les filles de certains hommes puissants qui fréquentent les Bains, beaucoup de femmes rêveraient de t'épouser… Tu as assez de succès pour te passer moi, c'est Blaise qui me l'a dit !

– Eh bien tu diras à Blaise que les menteurs vont en enfer ! claironna Harry en souriant.

– Blaise n'est pas un menteur, moi aussi j'ai remarqué l'effet que tu avais sur les gens. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais séduire n'importe…

– Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Harry. Blaise est un menteur parce que le succès que j'ai ne sera jamais suffisant pour me passer de toi.

Le cœur de Draco papillonna.

Il soupira. Jamais il n'aurait dû éprouver ce sentiment de plaisir pour une déclaration aussi ridicule qu'artificielle.

– Toi aussi tu iras en enfer, fit-il remarquer.

– Mh. Oui, et là-bas je créerai un établissement très chic qui s'appellera… Les Bains de la Succube ! Toutes les âmes damnées se battront pour pouvoir y séjourner. De monstres puissants et malhonnêtes se presseront à ma porte, on y vendra de la luxure et des drogues fortes. L'éternité va être longue…

Draco eut un rire bref.

– C'est exactement la vie que tu mènes actuellement. C'est ça ta conception des choses ? Tu es déjà en enfer ?

– Non, ici et l'enfer, c'est très différent.

– Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

– On ne rencontre pas de gens comme toi en enfer.

*.*.*.*.*

– Owen ! Owen ! cria une femme avec impatience depuis la réserve où étaient entreposées les plantes aromatiques pour les bains.

– Je vous demande pardon, il est occupé avec un livreur, lui dit poliment Draco en s'approchant d'elle. Je peux vous aider à sa place ?

Elle semblait énervée mais se calma brusquement en voyant Draco.

– Oh mais tu es le petit mignon qui était avec le Maître !

Draco sourit. Ailleurs les gens l'auraient immédiatement reconnu comme le fils de la noble famille Malfoy. Mais les employés des Bains étaient des gens modestes pour la plupart, qui ignoraient même qui était la famille Malfoy. Et Draco trouvait ça étrangement agréable. Dans la haute société son nom devait être associé au malheur et à la tragédie à présent. Ici il était le « petit mignon ».

– Je m'appelle Draco, j'aide Owen, répondit-il seulement avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

La femme sourit immédiatement comme si l'expression de Draco était communicative.

– Eh bien en fait oui ! Je cherche les pétales de lys blanc pour préparer un bain spécial à plusieurs clientes.

Draco tourna les yeux vers les étagères où s'entassaient des caisses et des bocaux rangés par ordre alphabétique. Il trouva l'étiquette « Lilium candidum (Lys blanc) » mais la caisse en bois manquait.

– Accio « registre » !

Un gros grimoire passa la porte, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit à la dernière page.

– Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-il après quelques secondes. Monsieur Rogue est venu chercher la boîte ce matin.

– Rogue ? Des fleurs de lys ? Pour quoi faire ? pouffa la jolie femme, incrédule.

– On utilise le lys dans la fabrication d'antidotes contre les charmes d'amour et les potions de guérison des brûlures, expliqua Draco.

– Eh ben dis donc, tu es bien renseigné ! Mais ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas de lys aujourd'hui ?

– Non, il n'a pas pu tout utiliser, les elfes ont dû replacer la caisse dans la mauvaise réserve. Attendez-moi je reviens.

Il rapporta la caisse quelques minutes plus tard à la jeune femme et constata avec plaisir que le sentiment d'avoir été utile le remplissait de fierté. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il lui semblait qu'ici, il avait une place, on attendait quelque chose de lui, il n'était pas seulement un jeune noble encombrant. Et il grimaça à l'idée qu'encore une fois, il devait tout cela à Harry…

*.*.*.*.*

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants. Il se levait très tôt pour arriver à la même heure qu'Owen et remontait longtemps après que la nuit soit tombée. Il avait pris ses marques et s'était très vite fait à l'organisation des Bains, il différenciait les livreurs des informateurs, connaissait la moitié des gardes par leur nom, savait où étaient entreposés la plupart des fournitures, et les heures auxquelles Sirius venait chercher les rapports de ses hommes.

Au cours de la semaine il avait à peine croisé Harry – il fallait dire qu'il l'avait beaucoup évité – et sa colère avait fini par retomber.

– Tu ne travailles pas demain, l'informa Harry le vendredi soir.

Draco sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi sur le lit, son livre était tombé à côté de lui.

– Oui, Owen me l'a dit, répondit-il un peu précipitamment en s'asseyant et en vérifiant que le peignoir de coton bleu qu'il portait ne laissait rien voir.

Mais Harry ne le regardait pas de toute façon, il était debout devant le grand miroir de leur chambre et défaisait ses boutons de manchette.

– Ça va te faire du bien, tu as l'air épuisé.

Draco répondit par un long bâillement et un frisson. Harry s'approcha de lui et désigna le livre du menton.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

– Mince, réalisa Draco, je me suis endormi dessus et j'ai perdu la page…

Au moment où il mettait la main sur la couverture, les doigts d'Harry se posèrent sur les siens. Draco releva brusquement la tête et réalisa trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça parce que les lèvres d'Harry venaient de se poser sur les siennes avec une ardeur difficile à repousser. Il émit une plainte d'indignation qui se mua en gémissement de plaisir quand Harry le força à ouvrir les lèvres pour y glisser sa langue. Une main du brun enserra sa nuque et l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux.

Le temps que Draco comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry était sur lui et il défaisait la ceinture en tissu qui constituait le seul – et dérisoire – rempart de sa nudité, tout en fouillant doucement sa bouche.

Le blond se découvrit totalement incapable de résister. Il s'était promis pourtant de ne plus jamais tomber dans ses filets. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce serait difficile. Il s'était évertué à ne pas y penser durant toute la semaine, il avait chassé Harry de son esprit et s'était noyé dans le travail qu'on lui avait confié.

Mais en fin de compte il s'était menti. Si son esprit désapprouvait, son corps lui ne voulait que ça. Il était resté sur sa faim lorsqu'Harry l'avait touché dans la baignoire et quel que soit le soin qu'il mettait à s'épuiser physiquement, cela ne changeait rien, il désirait Harry de toutes ses forces.

Il finit par fermer les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment gardés grands ouverts, et répondit enfin au baiser. C'était atrocement bon. Le brun était doux et vorace et son baiser reflétait cette tendresse mêlée de violence.

Draco poussa un soupir affreusement indécent lorsqu'Harry écarta les pans de son peignoir et caressa sa peau nue. Son tortionnaire relâcha sa bouche pour le laisser respirer et une langue intrusive vint se perdre dans le creux de son oreille.

Puis il avala plusieurs goulées d'air en paniquant parce qu'Harry venait de glisser son genou entre ses jambes et le faisait remonter lentement pour le forcer à les écarter. Une main empoigna fermement son sexe et il se mordit durement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était dur à ce point.

Son membre était rigide et brûlant dans la main fraiche d'Harry. Il donna involontairement un coup de reins qui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps et, mortifié, il se mordit plus fort la lèvre pour ravaler un cri vif.

Harry retira sa langue de son oreille et vint libérer sa lèvre du bout des siennes pour la mordiller lui-même. Puis il bougea enfin sa main et Draco ne put retenir ses gémissements et ses soupirs plus longtemps.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux d'Harry qui l'observaient. Il détourna le regard et se souvint de l'expérience dans la baignoire où son tortionnaire s'était interrompu quelques secondes avant de le finir, le laissant dans un état de frustration intolérable. Alors il se força lentement au calme. S'il ne gémissait pas et s'il ne montrait pas les signes du plaisir qui le terrassait, Harry le ferais jouir sans le vouloir.

C'était totalement malhonnête, mais il avait été à bonne école avec le démon aux yeux verts.

Une vague incroyable de plaisir monta en lui et il eut le sentiment enivrant de la dompter, son calme lui permit de sentir avec plus d'intensité les doigts d'Harry sur sa peau, le mouvement qu'il faisait régulièrement avec son pouce sur son gland pour étaler les gouttes qui s'échappaient déjà de son sexe, ses cheveux qui caressaient sa tempe, la sensation excitante de sa jambe entre les siennes…

Le brun lui sourit et il se pencha vers lui lentement.

– Tu sais ce que j'attends, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco ne répondit rien, il y était presque…

La main d'Harry s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant qu'il jouisse et il poussa une longue plainte douloureuse.

Le monstre souriait toujours.

Draco cacha son visage dans le creux de son bras et tenta de calmer les spasmes de frustration. C'était horrible.

Il eut un rire bref un peu sifflant. Il était vraiment ridicule. Il avait tellement honte et tellement peur. Honte de lui, honte d'en avoir envie à ce point, honte d'avoir essayé de tromper Harry aussi naïvement, et peur de ce qu'il attendait de lui, de l'effet qu'il avait sur son corps.

– Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry écartait doucement son bras avec sa main libre.

– Que tu allais jouir ? En t'observant évidemment.

Draco secoua la tête.

– Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda-t-il avec un rire amusé.

Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Draco qui avait toujours le souffle court.

– Je l'ai su à ta respiration. Et à la crispation de tes muscles.

Et sa main glissa lentement sur le ventre plat de Draco et entre ses cuisses, partout où se contractaient des muscles qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de bander. Ses doigts caressèrent furtivement son gland et il se cambra involontairement.

– Pourquoi tu te l'interdis ? demanda Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il n'était pas du tout en colère, et cela surprenait Draco. Il imaginait que ses refus finiraient par l'énerver ou au moins l'impatienter. Pourtant ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cela le rassurait un peu.

– Parce qu'entre hommes, ça ne se fait pas, même les moldus savent ça.

– On n'est pas chez les moldus ici, je t'ai déjà expliqué. Les règles sont différentes, c'est moi qui écris les lois, c'est moi qui dicte ce qui est moral. Laisse-toi aller dans mes bras Draco. Ici personne ne te condamnera. Et dehors, personne ne le saura.

– Moi je le saurai.

– Et alors ?

– Alors ce serait trahir ce que je suis, l'éducation que j'ai reçue, les projets que mes parents avaient faits pour moi. Je doute que mon père ait jamais voulu que je fornique avec un homme.

– Ton père a voulu que tu sois avec moi. Il m'a fait confiance quand il t'a confié à moi, fais-moi confiance toi aussi…

La voix d'Harry était apaisante. Ses lèvres caressaient son front. Draco ferma les yeux. Il en avait envie, malgré tout il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter. C'était trop effrayant, irrationnel, et effrayant.

– Regarde-moi, Draco, l'appela doucement Harry. Tu refuses parce que tu as peur que je te demande quelque chose en échange. Tu as peur de m'être redevable. Pour l'instant tu crois encore qu'on lutte l'un contre l'autre, que je veux te posséder, ou te prendre quelque chose, tu te méfies toujours de moi.

Draco le dévisagea d'une drôle de façon, un peu abasourdi, sans trouver quoi répondre.

Il avait compris. Il avait deviné. De la même façon qu'il avait lu dans les mouvements infimes de ses muscles, il lisait dans les papillonnements complexes de son esprit. Draco croyait s'être perdu en route, pourtant Harry avait l'air de très bien savoir où il était.

Le brun lui sourit et se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Mais beaucoup plus doucement. Avec tendresse et en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Draco le fixa également, tout en répondant à son baiser.

– J'ai l'impression d'apprivoiser un animal craintif, dit Harry en détachant à peine ses lèvres.

Son sourire sur la peau de Draco le fit frissonner.

– Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert, et que la mort de ta famille est une perte irréparable. Mais tu ne peux pas te méfier de l'amour pour toujours, ou tu mourras de tristesse. Arrête de t'interdire de vivre, de te demander ce qu'ils auraient pensé, ce qu'ils attendaient de toi, ce que moi j'attends de toi… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir survécu Draco. Et même si tu n'en es pas convaincu, je t'assure que c'est une très bonne chose, et que tu ne dois rien à personne.

Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il détourna le regard des émeraudes trop brillantes. C'était exactement les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Harry défaisait les nœuds qui nouaient son âme avec énormément de douceur. Il semblait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait bien mieux qu'il ne le comprenait lui-même. Il éloignait la douleur et la culpabilité à la seule force de ses mots et de sa tendresse.

Harry se pencha à nouveau vers lui et son souffle caressa son oreille. Sa main parcourut son corps avec cette impudeur provocante qui le caractérisait.

– Veux-tu que je te fasse jouir, Draco ?

Le blond eut un long frisson électrique.

– Oui, souffla-t-il en rougissant.

Et alors Harry s'écarta et disparut de son champ de vision. Et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, Draco pensa qu'il s'était encore moqué de lui et qu'il ne lui avait tiré cet aveu que pour mieux le ridiculiser.

Mais la seconde d'après, la bouche vorace du démon aux yeux verts engloutit son sexe d'un seul coup, lui coupant le souffle et le laissant, corps rigide et yeux écarquillés, trop surpris pour réagir.

Puis les lèvres bougèrent et la bouche glissa le long de sa hampe, jusqu'à ce que la pointe d'une langue joueuse vienne danser sur son gland. D'une main il le força encore à écarter les jambes et de l'autre il caressa ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses… Draco appuya ses mains contre son nez et sa bouche mais il cria quand même, les paupières serrées tellement forts qu'il en avait mal aux yeux.

Harry l'avala à nouveau entièrement et Draco gémit longuement, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'orgasme le prit avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui arrivait, des spasmes violents le clouèrent au lit et il sentit très nettement son sperme s'échapper entre les lèvres du brun qui l'avala goulument.

Il lui fallu plusieurs longues minutes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux Harry était à nouveau au dessus de lui et il caressait son visage. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser d'avoir joui sans le prévenir mais avant que le moindre son ait pu en sortir, les lèvres d'Harry étaient pressées sur les siennes et il l'embrassait tendrement.

Puis le brun lui retira entièrement son peignoir et l'aida à se glisser dans les draps. Draco s'endormit immédiatement.

*.*.*.*.*

Quelqu'un frappa avec insistance à la vieille porte gondolée. Draco jeta un regard derrière son épaule et constata qu'Owen discutait toujours avec Sirius. Il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit la lucarne. Dehors dans l'ombre du crépuscule, une silhouette noire encapuchonnée se tenait devant l'entrée des Bains, et si Draco ne put reconnaître son visage, sa voix elle, le glaça d'horreur.

– B'soir, service des rapts, énonça une voix qui se voulait joviale mais qui était bien plus tendue que dans les souvenirs du jeune homme.

Draco recula instinctivement. Il revit la ruelle, les hommes qui le poursuivaient, la terreur quand ils l'avaient rattrapé. La certitude qu'il allait connaître le même abominable sort que ses parents. Il lui sembla qu'une main glacée s'était refermée autour de son estomac au son de la voix du mercenaire.

Une main bien réelle se posa sur son épaule d'une manière réconfortante tout en éloignant Draco de la porte. Owen qui avait lui aussi reconnu la voix du mercenaire ouvrit la porte pour laisser entre la silhouette courbée suivie de ses deux acolytes.

Sirius s'approcha lui aussi en lançant un regard perçant à l'énorme paquet que les deux hommes transportaient avec difficulté.

– On vous ramène Jaren Scott, annonça le chef des mercenaires en reniflant.

Sa voix était un peu sifflante et il avait le souffle court.

– Excellent, conclut Sirius en se penchant sur le paquet qui gisait maintenant à ses pieds.

Il écarta le tissu de toile sombre qui recouvrait la prise des mercenaires et Draco eut un hoquet en découvrant le corps d'un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, la bouche ouverte et les yeux révulsés dans une expression de souffrance indicible.

– Vous l'avez stupefixé sous Doloris, compris le blond avec dégoût. Vous êtes monstrueux…

– Jaren Scott achète ou kidnappe des orphelins qu'il revend à des manufactures moldues qui les exploitent jusqu'à épuisement, expliqua Sirius tout en cherchant le pouls sur la gorge crispée de la proie immobile. Il travaille aussi dans le commerce de luxe et ses plus belles « marchandises » sont vendues à des hommes riches et désabusés que les femmes ennuient et qui désirent goûter à une chair plus innocente… Alors qui est le plus monstrueux selon toi ?

Draco resta silencieux à fixer le visage déformé pendant que Sirius fouillait le dénommé Jaren.

– Dick, Embry ! appela-t-il.

Deux hommes sortirent immédiatement de la salle de repos des gardes.

– Amenez-le dans les geôles et levez le sortilège pour qu'on puisse l'interroger.

Les gardes emportèrent la prise et Sirius se tourna vers les mercenaires.

– Ça n'a pas dû être simple de le ramener vivant, vous aurez votre prime !

Owen s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand le chef des mercenaires s'effondra. Ses deux amis se précipitèrent sur lui.

– Sa lame était empoisonnée, comprit l'un d'eux en révélant une blessure sanglante.

Leur chef pressait une main contre sa poitrine et respirait de plus en plus mal.

– Il lui faut un médicomage ! s'exclama l'autre.

Sirius hocha la tête.

– Quiver !

Un petit elfe intimidé apparut.

– Va chercher Rogue tout de suite !

L'elfe disparut sans poser de question.

– Tenez bon, Rogue est le plus grand spécialiste des poisons de tout le royaume. La blessure a été faite il y a combien de temps ? demanda Sirius au mercenaire que ses amis et Owen avaient assis contre le mur.

Son front était perlé de sueur et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

– Il y a quelques minutes, répondit-il en tremblant.

– Rogue n'arrivera pas à temps, déclara Draco en s'approchant. Il est parti il y a une heure pour Douvres, il devait se procurer des plantes rares au près d'un bateau de la Compagnie des Indes en escale. Le poison agit trop vite !

Sirius fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion le mercenaire semblait déjà au bord du malaise et il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir.

– Avec quoi vous a-t-il fait cette blessure ? demanda Draco en écartant le tissu pour regarder la plaie.

– J'te reconnais, gamin, fit l'homme d'une voix saccadée en plissant les yeux. T'étais un d'mes contrats.

Draco battit des cils et serra la mâchoire.

– Comment vous a-t-il fait cette blessure ? insista-t-il.

– Avec une dague qu'il a sortie de sa manche, répondit l'un des deux mercenaires.

– Comment savoir de quel poison il s'agit ? demanda Owen d'une voix inquiète.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Sirius, on va lui donner du Bézoard.

– Le Bézoard n'a d'effet que si le poison a été inoculé par voie orale, fit remarquer Draco en tirant un peu sur le col sombre de l'homme pour révéler sa gorge sur laquelle apparaissait des plaques violettes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Owen en grimaçant.

– Tirez la langue, exigea Draco d'une voix ferme.

L'homme semblait faire un terrible effort pour rester conscient et se tenait le cœur comme s'il risquait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'exécuta difficilement. Sa langue portait les mêmes taches violettes que sa peau.

– Aconitine, déclara Draco. Owen, s'il-vous-plaît, allez dans la réserve des potions, il faut de la teinture d'ail et une potion de Souci et d'Aubépine, c'est une fiole rouge.

Owen lança un regard surpris à Sirius. L'animagus plissa les yeux. Si Draco avait voulu se venger des mercenaires, c'était bien le moment de le faire. Et comme aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le poison qu'il avait mentionné il était impossible de vérifier que le « remède » ne soit pas une manière de le tuer plus vite.

Mais après tout, Sirius ne se sentait pas trop concerné. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour ses hommes, il n'allait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à se méfier du protégé de son filleul pour défendre un mercenaire. Et puis c'était une excellente occasion de tester sa loyauté aussi fit-il un signe de tête à Owen.

– Tout de suite, petit ! répondit le portier de bondissant sur ses jambes.

– Vous m'entendez ? demanda Draco au chef des mercenaires dont le souffle était de plus en plus chaotique et l'œil de plus en plus vitreux. Vous allez tousser le plus fort possible pour retarder l'arrêt du cœur. Allez-y.

Et pendant que l'homme se forçait difficilement à tousser, Draco demanda à Sirius s'il avait une dague. Le parrain d'Harry lui présenta une longue dague d'argent avec laquelle le blond déchira délicatement le tissu autour de la plaie pour y accéder.

Owen revint en courant, en tenant précautionneusement deux potions.

– Faites-lui boire celle-là ! ordonna Draco en désignant la fiole rouge.

Et il versa lui-même le contenu de la potion blanchâtre sur la longue plaie. Le mercenaire afficha une grimace de douleur et sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits. Owen lui fit boire lentement le contenu de la fiole rouge.

– Il faut l'allonger et le couvrir, dit Draco.

– Portez-le dans la salle de repos, ordonna Siruis aux deux mercenaires. Owen trouvez une couverture s'il vous plait.

Puis il se tourna vers Draco qui lui rendit sa dague.

– Tu penses qu'il peut s'en sortir ?

– Il faut tenir bon jusqu'au retour de Rogue. L'Aconitine paralyse le système respiratoire et le cœur. Il faut qu'il ménage sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque pour ralentir la progression du poison. La potion de Souci et d'Aubépine et la teinture d'ail n'ont servis qu'à nous faire gagner du temps en protégeant le cœur, mais ce ne sont pas des antidotes.

Sirius hocha la tête.

– Continue à faire de ton mieux, je vais voir si je peux ramener cette fripouille plus vite…

Et il transplana.

Draco se dirigea dans la salle de repos des gardes où un attroupement s'était formé autour du mercenaire, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au malade qu'on avait couvert et allongé sur un canapé élimé et il demanda à Owen d'éloigner tout le monde et de ramener le calme.

Et pendant que le portier dissipait les gardes à coup de « Oust ! Y a rien à voir ! », Draco s'agenouilla près du mercenaire inconscient et lança sur lui le sort de synchronisation respiratoire.

Il eut l'impression de remonter dans le temps jusqu'à un après-midi pluvieux où sa mère lui avait enseigné ce sortilège. Dans l'immense cave du manoir qu'elle avait aménagée en laboratoire, elle lui avait longuement appris l'utilisation des herbes et des plantes, la fabrication des potions, et surtout sa spécialité : la confection des antidotes et la neutralisation des poisons.

Le sort fit effet lentement et Draco eut la sensation d'avoir deux poitrines qui se gonflaient d'air à la même allure et d'avoir deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide en lui. Il devait faire diminuer la vitesse de son cœur et calmer sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit le plus faible possible.

Il inspira longuement par le nez, bloqua un instant et souffla ensuite lentement, comme lui avait appris sa mère. Il lui semblait sentir sa main douce sur sa poitrine et entendre sa voix qui lui disait « Ton cœur bat toujours trop vite, il doit être calme comme celui d'un enfant qui dort ».

Draco s'accrocha à cette voix et puisa en elle un sentiment de paix. Le monde autour de lui devint silencieux et il n'écouta plus que cette double respiration parfaitement synchronisée comme un écho, le bruit de leurs deux cœurs dont le rythme était maintenant lent et régulier, et les intonations lointaines et apaisantes des mots de sa mère.

Comme dans un rêve, il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Rogue qui disait que la synchronisation fonctionnait et qui parlait d'un antidote.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là, à genoux sur le sol froid, concentré sur son seul souffle, mais quand le sort « Finite Incantatem » résonna à ses oreilles et le tira brutalement de sa transe, il lui sembla qu'il était resté immobile pendant des heures.

– Vous m'entendez monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers un homme sombre aux longs cheveux gras qu'il mit un long moment à reconnaître.

– Votre intervention lui a été salutaire, j'ai pu préparer l'antidote à temps.

Draco releva la tête et fixa le mercenaire toujours endormi.

– Il est hors de danger. Comment avez-vous compris qu'il s'agissait d'Aconitine ?

– Les taches violettes, répondit Draco d'une voix faible en se massant le crâne.

Rogue hocha la tête.

– Vous avez plus de bon sens que tous les idiots de cet établissement réunis.

Draco entendit Sirius soupirer d'agacement.

– Maintenant, déclara Rogue d'un ton aussi magistral que méprisant, je retourne travailler. Et cette histoire m'ayant fait perdre un temps précieux, je vous recommande de ne me déranger que pour des raisons de vie ou de mort.

Et le Maître des Potions partit dans un bruit de cape.

– Je déteste toujours quand il sort de son laboratoire, remarqua Sirius en levant un sourcil. Oh et félicitations Draco, Harry va être fier de toi.

– Ouais bravo, petit ! s'exclama Owen en aidant Draco à se relever. Geralt t'en doit une !

Draco regarda une dernière fois le chef des mercenaires dont il avait jusque là ignoré le nom. Un de ses amis l'aidait à boire pendant qu'un des gardes soignait sa blessure. L'autre ami de Geralt remercia longuement Draco qui trop exténué lui répondit à peine quelques mots puis Owen l'aida à remonter jusqu'aux appartements du Maître des Bains.

Harry ouvrit la porte avant qu'Owen ne frappe. Il sourit doucement en Draco quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Bonsoir m'sieur ! Je vous ramène vot' protégé. Il s'est épuisé en j'tant un sort pour sauver la carcasse de Geralt Drow, le mercenaire.

– Oui, on vient de me le raconter, répondit Harry en attirant Draco contre lui pour le soutenir à son tour. Merci de l'avoir aider à remonter Owen.

– Pas d'quoi m'sieur ! répondit le portier en partant.

Le Maître des Bains installa Draco sur un canapé et lui fit boire une tasse de chocolat chaud apporté par Dobby.

– Alors comme ça tu sauves des gens maintenant ? demanda Harry en souriant.

– Mh, répondit Draco en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

– Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de le faire ? C'est le mercenaire qui t'a capturé et amené ici après la mort de tes parents, je suis sûr que tu l'avais reconnu.

– C'est ce que tout le monde fait…, répondit Draco d'une voix lointaine les paupières toujours baissées. Ici, les gens travaillent tous ensemble et se protègent les uns les autres.

– Je suis heureux que tu aies compris ça, dit doucement le brun en prenant la tasse vide des doigts de Draco.

Puis il écarta ses mèches blondes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Dès demain tu pourras cesser de travailler aux sous-sols, ajouta-t-il.

Mais l'héritier Malfoy s'était déjà endormi…

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 17/04/2011_

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuse : **

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps que ce que je pensais parce que j'ai entièrement supprimé une scène de plus de 1000 mots, elle ne me plaisait plus, on s'est disputées, bref, j'ai perdu du temps là-dessus.

Sinon j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Etes-vous satisfaites que Draco ait (un peu) cédé? (Ou pas du tout?) Quel travail pensez-vous qu'Harry va confier à Draco maintenant? Et enfin (une question politique pour relever le niveau) que pensez-vous de la loi L. 1312 du Code de Commerce Magique relative à la vente illégale de poisons potentiellement mortels?

Mention légale : si un jour vous êtes empoisonné à l'Aconitine, n'essayez surtout pas de vous soigner avec le remède décrit dans cette fic (sinon vous allez mourir).

(RAR : Mag: Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, j'ai conscience que je dois toujours mettre à jour cette fic sur ManyFics, je culpabilise beaucoup! Si si c'est vrai! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plait, à très bientôôôt! ^3^/ Chloe : Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère continuer à te captiver longtemps! A très vite pour la suite!)

A très bientôt! ^_^


	8. De vapeurs et de volupté

**Chapitre 8 – De vapeurs et de volupté**

**7 Décembre 1838**

– Et si tu me disais tout simplement ce que tu attends de moi, au lieu de m'imposer tes idées farfelues…

– Mais non, ça ne marcherait pas aussi bien. Tu dois apprendre par toi-même.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je suis d'accord pour apprendre tout ce que tu veux, mais ça, j'en veux pas.

Et il tendit devant lui, en les tenant pincés entre le pouce et l'index, les vêtements qu'Harry venait de lui demander de porter.

– Que tu me demandes de travailler dans un bordel est suffisamment insultant, je ne vais pas en plus porter un pagne !

– Ce n'est pas un bordel ce sont des bains. Les bains et les sources thermales, sont fréquentés par d'honnêtes gens – les bordels aussi mais c'est un autre débat – quant au costume ce n'est pas un pagne, c'est un costume traditionnel en Inde.

– Ne fais pas comme si j'étais aussi stupide ! La Sarasvatî dans le hall est plus habillée ! Je refuse de croire qu'il y a vraiment des hommes qui accepteraient de porter une espèce de jupe à moitié transparente…

– Ce ne sont pas des hommes en fait. Notre tailleur s'est inspiré d'une statue de Shiva, un dieu de…

– Un dieu de l'outrage ! coupa Draco en tirant une ceinture de la penderie. On dit aussi qu'il est le patron des humiliés, des déshonorés, et des hommes à qui on a imposé de porter des jupes !

La mauvaise volonté de Draco fit naître sur les lèvres d'Harry un petit sourire inquiétant.

– Je dois en conclure que tu refuses de porter le costume, alors ?

Il se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, l'avant bras appuyé au chambranle et regardait Draco fouiller dans ses vêtements avec beaucoup d'amusement.

– Evidemment que je refuse ! rétorqua le blond en formant une boucle avec la ceinture. Déjà que je porte des vêtements moldus alors que la bonne éducation voudrait que je porte exclusivement des robes de sorcier…

– C'est parfait que tu ne sois pas coopératif, constata le brun en s'approchant de son hôte comme un grand félin affamé. Je cherchais justement une occasion de te déshabiller de force…

A l'instant où il disait ça, Draco fit volte face et, vif comme un cobra, lui jeta la ceinture autour du coup et serra légèrement.

– J'étais sûr que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, déclara le blond en imitant le sourire mauvais du Maître des Bains. Mais cette fois c'est un « non » catégorique, et si tu insistes je t'étrangle !

Harry gloussa et Draco tira sur le bout de la ceinture qui se serra autour du cou du brun.

– Quoi tu tuerais ton ami et protecteur ? demanda Harry avec une innocence exagérée.

Il ne semblait pas suffoquer le moins du monde.

– Ce serait une mauvaise action en effet, reconnut Draco. Je m'en voudrais sans doute beaucoup, mais comme tu es aussi un proxénète, un menteur, un assassin et un vendeur de drogues, j'aurais un peu moins mauvaise conscience…

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

– Tu me fends le cœur. Mais sincèrement, tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire pour un simple costume.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un simple costume, tu me demandes d'être presque nu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu as bien regardé les vêtements que je t'ai donnés ? Il y a une tunique aussi, je ne te demande pas de t'habiller en « pagne » ! Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te savoir nu et exposé, je suis de nature assez jalouse mine de rien…

Ce fut au tour de Draco de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Essaye d'être sérieux cinq minutes ! Cette tunique est tellement légère que je suis sûr qu'on doit voir à travers dès qu'il y a un peu de lumière !

– Evidemment ! Il fait très chaud dans les bains, l'atmosphère est lourde et humide. Tu vas faire un malaise si tu y vas habillé normalement. Et puis tu as passé une semaine en robe de chambre, je pensais que tu commencerais à être habitué aux vêtements légers mais si c'est une question de pudeur, je peux te forcer à rester ici pendant quelques jours, entièrement nu jour et nuit, tu te sentiras peut-être plus à l'aise…

Draco tira vivement sur la ceinture de cuir mais il rencontra une résistance.

– Tu ne peux pas m'étrangler, expliqua doucement Harry en se rapprochant du blond, j'ai lancé un sort à la ceinture quand tu l'as passée autour de mon cou.

Draco soupira. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il laissa Harry poser sa main sur la sienne pour se débarrasser de l'arme de fortune.

– Pourquoi tu m'envoies travailler aux bains subitement ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Je pensais que tu serais content d'apprendre qu'un de tes hommes de main est toujours en vie.

– Bien sûr que je le suis. Tu as très bien agit.

La bouche d'Harry glissa près de l'oreille de Draco qui usa de toute sa concentration pour demeurer imperturbable.

– Mh, et c'est pour ça que tu me retires des sous-sols. Quand les gens font du bon travail, tout de suite tu les mets ailleurs !

Le brun sourit et son souffle vint caresser le lobe de l'oreille de Draco qui frissonna.

– Non, normalement je me contente de les féliciter, mais toi c'est différent, quand tu fais du bon travail c'est que tu as appris tout ce que tu devais apprendre, et que tu peux donc employer ton temps à d'autres activités.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir en réponse à la caresse humide de la langue de son tortionnaire.

– Alors les bains aussi ce sera temporaire ?

– Evidemment, souffla Harry en le léchant doucement.

Draco se dégagea brusquement.

– Dans ce cas finissons-en ! Donne-moi ce costume et fous la paix à mon oreille !

Harry éclata de rire et Draco partit se changer.

*.*.*.*.*

Les bains en eux-mêmes étaient un endroit magnifique. Situés sur quasiment toute la surface du rez-de-chaussée – le grand hall excepté – et entièrement construits dans le marbre, ils étaient bien plus luxueux que Draco ne l'aurait cru. Des dorures et des mosaïques de couleurs décoraient les murs et le plafond, l'air était chaud et moite et chargé de l'odeur des huiles.

Draco fut surpris de retrouver Mazarine à la direction des bains, vêtue de manière un peu plus légère qu'à l'accoutumé, ses boucles auburn étaient retenus par un ruban de velours rouge. Elle avait été présentée à Draco comme la mère maquerelle de l'établissement et il découvrait qu'elle était aussi responsable du fonctionnement des bains et aurait voulu abandonner une des deux tâches : avec le succès qu'avait l'établissement, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer les deux activités.

Avec son élégance, sa bienveillance et sa volubilité coutumières elle lui présenta rapidement les lieux, sans jamais cesser de distribuer des instructions aux employés et de saluer aimablement les clients.

Les bains étaient mixtes, ce qui était une rareté en soi, et ils étaient très vastes. Elle lui montra les vestiaires, les salons de soins du corps, le sauna, le bain tiède, le bain brûlant, le bain froid, la piscine intérieure bien plus grande que toutes les autres salles et les bains individuels, une enfilade de petites salles réservées aux clients de marque. Des rideaux de soie servaient de cloisons entre les différentes pièces et des lampes à huile diffusaient une lumière tamisée et reposante.

Les clients chuchotaient et le bruit feutré de leurs voix mêlé aux clapotis de l'eau prêtaient aux lieux une ambiance de mystère et de magie.

– Pour l'instant, j'attends de toi que tu apportes les huiles, les fleurs, les serviettes et les peignoirs aux employés, et que tu vérifies que les clients ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Dans quelques temps, quand tu te seras familiarisé avec les lieux et le fonctionnement des bains, je chargerai quelqu'un de t'enseigner les massages et les soins du corps.

Draco approuva. Il n'était pas pressé de masser le dos des vieilles femmes ou des gros messieurs qu'il imaginait fréquenter l'établissement…

*.*.*.*.*

– Eh mais c'est le petit mignon ! s'écria une belle jeune femme en croisant Draco, les bras chargés de flacons d'huile.

Draco resta immobile quelques secondes à la regarder en essayant de se souvenir où et quand il l'avait rencontrée.

– Je suis descendue aux sous-sols l'autre jour, tu m'as aidé ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

– Oh ! Oui, je me rappelle, vous cherchiez des lys blanc.

– Exact !... Draco c'est ça ? Tu travailles ici maintenant ?

– Oui, je vais rester quelques temps.

– Je suis contente de l'apprendre, je m'appelle Alicia Spinnet. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais ravie de te rendre service !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur sous ses longs cils noirs et partit en souriant. Draco suivit son déhanché à travers son sari transparent, croisa le regard goguenard de Mazarine et se détourna en rougissant.

*.*.*.*.*

Les premiers jours passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Les bains étant ouverts même le dimanche – le nombre de clients augmentait ce jour-là – et Draco fut absorbé par le travail. La clientèle, qu'il supposait être faite de vieux riches fat, était en fait bien plus diversifiée, de nombreuses classes sociales étaient représentées : de jeunes Lords fatigués de leurs responsabilités venaient se reposer, des couples de tous les âges aux aspirations coquines venaient rechercher la passion, des gens d'âge mûr venaient se refaire une jeunesse, des groupes de jeunes femmes venaient rire et se délasser entre amies, des hommes venaient parler affaire, des couples adultères profitaient des bains pour se voir dans l'intimité et partaient ensuite réserver une chambre…

La première chose qu'apprit Draco fut de ne jamais porter le moindre jugement sur les clients. Les Bains de la Succube accueillaient tous ceux qui voulaient en goûter les plaisirs, sans aucune distinction. Sa connaissance en plantes l'aida considérablement à retenir ce qu'il devait mettre dans chaque bain, à quelle heure, et la préparation des bains spéciaux pour les clients de marque. Il apprit également à assortir le parfum des encens avec le bain de chaque pièce et à conseiller les bonnes huiles.

Les journées commençaient tôt par le nettoyage des locaux et la préparation des bains et finissaient très tard parce que l'établissement était même ouvert en soirée. La chaleur perpétuelle lui donnait l'impression d'être en plein cœur d'un été tropical.

Pendant quelques jours il vit Harry moins souvent, le brun était plus occupé à cause de l'absence de Sirius. L'animagus s'était effectivement absenté pour trois jours, pour une raison que Draco ignorait, laissant à Harry la tâche d'organiser la garde des Bains, et de s'assurer personnellement du bon déroulement des livraisons.

Draco fut contraint de se rendre compte qu'Harry lui manquait. Ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble et cette absence commençait à lui peser. Le dimanche soir, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il avait terminé, il avait veillé longtemps dans l'espoir de pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui, mais il était finalement parti se coucher avant son retour, trop épuisé pour l'attendre plus longtemps.

*.*.*.*.*

Le lundi soir, alors qu'il sortait des bains et traversait le grand hall en terminant d'attacher son veston – il s'était changé dans les vestiaires avant de partir – il se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise.

– Draco ! s'écria le noir, trop heureux de le trouver. Ça faisait longtemps ! Je commençais à penser qu'Harry avait fini par te séquestrer pour te violer.

Draco sourit.

– Je suis heureux d'apprendre que si cela devait réellement arriver, ça ne bouleverserait pas plus que ça ton existence.

Zabini renversa la tête et éclata de rire.

– Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je n'irais pas contrarier Harry pour toi ! déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux qui le faisait ressembler à sa mère.

– Pour le contrarier, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit là, remarqua Draco un peu amèrement.

– Ah oui, Sirius est absent et Harry fait son travail à sa place… J'avais oublié que c'était maintenant…, réalisa le noir en regardant un bout de ciel noir par une haute fenêtre d'un air énigmatique.

– Qu'est-ce qui est maintenant ? demanda le blond intrigué.

Blaise se ressaisit brusquement.

– Rien d'intéressant ! Je déteste le lundi ! J'ai énormément de travail, je dois rendre plein de services à ma mère, j'ai encore une course à faire pour Rogue, et même Owen m'a demandé de passer le voir après parce qu'il avait une mission à me confier de la part d'un client. Je vais devoir te laisser… Mais Draco, ne t'inquiète pas pour le Maître, Sirius sera revenu demain et il sera de nouveau plus disponible pour toi !

Draco secoua la tête en prenant un air consterné, mais au plus profond de lui, entendre Blaise l'affirmer le soulageait.

Le noir serra la main de Draco, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et partit d'un pas rapide… Pour se retourner quelques mètres plus loin.

– Ah, au fait ! Draco ?

– Oui ?

– Tu veux sortir faire un tour avec moi jeudi soir ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils allaient fermer les bains exceptionnellement ce soir-là pour laisser les elfes installer les décorations de Noël.

Draco hocha la tête, Mazarine lui avait fait passer l'information dans la journée.

– Oui, avec plaisir !

– Génial, on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça doit faire un moment que tu n'es pas sorti et le bar à l'angle de Gringotts a inventé une boisson à base de whisky, de citrouille et canneberge pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je veux absolument aller goûter !

La dernière remarque de Blaise fit rire Draco, les priorités de son ami étaient toujours farfelues !

– A jeudi alors ! s'exclama l'héritier Malfoy en lui adressant un signe de la main.

*.*.*.*.*

– Draco, Mazarine, t'appelle ! l'informa une employée des bains dont le blond n'arrivait pas à retenir le prénom.

Il la remercie tout de même et alla se présenter à Mazarine qu'il n'avait pas encore vue de la journée parfois elle s'absentait pendant des heures pour aller s'occuper de la partie « Maison de Plaisirs » de l'établissement.

– Ah, Draco ! J'étais en train de discuter avec Alicia, s'exclama la mère de Blaise et la brune fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Il semblerait que tu aies retenu l'utilisation des plantes et des huiles plus vite que prévu, alors on va pouvoir t'enseigner les massages. Alicia s'est proposée, tu vas commencer avec elle aujourd'hui, ça te convient ?

– Je te devais bien ça ! expliqua Alicia en souriant.

Draco accepta avec plaisir et la suivit dans un des salons de soins aux nombreuses alcôves utilisées pour les massages et les soins de la peau.

Une jeune femme les attendait allongée sur le ventre sur la table de massage, le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés, une serviette couvrant ses fesses et le haut de ses jambes.

– Bonjour Lavande ! Lavande Brown est une habituée, expliqua Alicia à Draco. Draco est nouveau ici, je vais lui apprendre à faire les massages. Ça ne te dérange pas s'il reste ?

– Pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux. Enchantée Draco !

Elle était blonde, des cheveux bouclés, et de jolis yeux bleus rieurs.

Draco lui répondit poliment et écouta Alicia qui lui fit un rapide cours d'anatomie, lui montrant la position des muscles qu'elle allait masser, ceux qui étaient généralement le plus tendus... Elle s'enduisit ensuite les mains d'huile et en étala sur le dos de la jeune fille avant de commencer le massage. D'une voix douce, elle expliqua à Draco les mouvements à faire, le nom de chaque type de massage, les gestes à éviter.

Ses mains s'attardaient sur le haut des fesses de la blonde, sur sa nuque, le long de ses hanche, remontant ses flancs jusqu'à ses seins… Et tout le long que dura la leçon d'Alicia, Draco pensait au corps d'Harry.

Il dut s'interdire de se demander si le brun sourirait de la même manière que Lavande s'il le touchait comme Alicia était en train de le faire, de peur de devenir rouge incarnat. Il se réprimanda lui-même durement de nombreuses fois mais toujours son esprit revenait au corps du brun qu'il avait entr'aperçu si souvent dans leurs appartements, si bien qu'il accepta avec joie la proposition d'Alicia de partir plus tôt parce qu'il était déjà 17h et qu'il en avait assez appris pour la journée.

Il remercia Alicia et salua les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient tranquillement comme deux vieilles amies pendant qu'Alicia se rinçait les mains dans une bassine en porcelaine sur le meuble où étaient posées les fioles d'huile. En sortant il laissa retomber le rideau derrière lui, fit quelques pas dans le couloir et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Alicia s'il devait la rejoindre directement aux salons de soins le lendemain ou si elle ne lui donnait de leçon de massage que l'après-midi.

Il retourna devant l'alcôve et écarta légèrement le rideau. Il resta pétrifié par le contenu de l'alcôve. Lavande s'était redressée sur les coudes et Alicia l'embrassait langoureusement en caressant ses seins blancs du bout des doigts comme si elle touchait des fruits.

Puis la brune détacha ses lèvres et passa une main dans les cheveux de Lavande.

– Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

La blonde hocha la tête et sourit. Alicia l'embrassa encore.

Draco laissa retomber le rideau et s'enfuit presque en courant. Il se changea en vitesse, sortit du vestiaire, traversa le grand hall et sortit en pleine rue respirer l'air glacé.

– Draco ? Qu'est-ce tu fiches dehors ? s'exclama Blaise qui arrivait juste à ce moment-là, emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe.

Draco rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Blaise éclata de rire.

– Eh ben quoi, un vieux cochon t'a fait des avances ?

Draco fit promettre à Blaise de rester discret et il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de voir.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? Elles sont ensemble depuis presque un an. Elles habitaient dans la même rue avant Alicia a vingt-et-un ans et Lavande a notre âge. Les parents d'Alicia ont déménagé et elle s'est trouvé un travail aux bains, elle est d'une famille pauvre. Lavande est fille unique, ses parents tiennent une boutique de chapeaux très chic sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lavande vient souvent ici pour voir Alicia et elle passe du temps chez elle à chaque fois qu'elle peut.

Draco était ébahis par toutes les choses que Blaise savait… sur tout le monde ! Il connaissait tous les ragots possibles. Le blond songea que, sans le moindre doute, sa parenté avec Mazarine n'y était pas étrangère.

– Les gens des Bains sont au courant de toute l'histoire, continua Blaise, mais elles n'osent pas en parler à leurs familles respectives. Pour leurs proches elles sont seulement de vieilles amies… Quel gâchis quand même, deux filles aussi jolies…

Blaise avait ajouté ça avec un sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il trouvait à la fois que c'était terriblement excitant de les savoir ensemble et terriblement injuste de ne pas pouvoir participer. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Ses parents non plus n'auraient sans doute jamais approuvé une telle union, c'était contre nature. Draco leva les yeux vers l'épitaphe gravée dans le bois sous la statuette de la succube. _Bienvenue aux parias que les vertueux rejettent_. _Bienvenue aux amants que la morale accable. _Disaient les premiers vers.

Harry répétait souvent que son monde respectait ses propres règles. Que c'était lui qui faisait les lois dans l'enceinte des Bains. Et Draco l'avait accusé d'user de son pouvoir pour édicter des lois injustes. Il avait peut-être eu tord finalement…

Draco repense à la tendresse avec laquelle Alicia avait embrassé Lavande, la délicatesse de ses doigts qui caressaient ses seins... Il avait été persuadé, parce que c'était ce que voulait son éducation, qu'une telle relation était mauvaise et diabolique. Aujourd'hui il acceptait de remettre en question ses vérités inébranlables. Après tout, il s'était peut-être trompé.

Il avait vu la mort et la haine, la destruction de tout ce qui lui était cher. Il lui semblait qu'il distinguait plus facilement le bien et le mal à présent, avec le recul. Et il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que l'amour entre Alicia et Lavande était une incarnation du mal.

De même qu'il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que la tendresse d'Harry à son égard cachait de mauvaises intentions.

– Draco, tu ne m'écoutes pas…

Blaise avait fait la conversation tout seul jusqu'à l'escalier du grand hall, mais cette dernière phrase avait coupé court aux réflexions du blond.

– Non. Tu parles trop, répondit-il du tac-au-tac avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Blaise pourtant ne sembla pas offensé. Il ricana et souleva son chapeau haut de forme en une salutation distinguée.

– Harry est dans votre chambre, je pense que tu as besoin de discuter avec lui ! fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

– De discuter de quoi ?

– Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver ! répliqua Blaise amusé, avant de l'abandonner pour retrouver sa mère qui faisait irruption dans le grand hall.

*.*.*.*.*

Bien qu'il ait fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser au retour d'Harry, Draco remonta les escaliers plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu le brun depuis quatre jours et le savoir si près de lui le piqua d'une impatience soudaine.

Il fit irruption dans leur appartement, les joues rosies par l'effort et le souffle court. Harry qui était assis derrière son bureau et semblait avoir à cœur d'éparpiller son courrier un peu partout, s'interrompit en le voyant et traversa la pièce pour venir le saluer avec son habituelle chaleur.

– Tu es déjà là ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ton travaille aux bains te…

Draco ne le laissa pas finir sa question et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était très malpoli de couper la parole, lui rappelèrent ses principes en matières de bienséance. Il les repoussa sans ménagement. Harry avait entr'ouvert les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Draco glisser dans sa bouche, et ses bras caressaient déjà la nuque du blond et se glissaient sous sa chemise à la recherche de sa peau.

Il fut incroyablement soulagé qu'Harry ne le repousse pas violemment mais il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille. Il n'avait pas été sûr lui-même d'avoir envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en train de le faire. C'était fort et enivrant. Nécessaire. Puissant comme le désespoir. C'était une exigence, un besoin vital de s'attacher à leur lien étrange parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Une colère tout à fait inattendue enfla en lui. Une colère née de son désir pour Harry, et de la certitude que sa famille l'aurait désapprouvée. Pourtant si son père ne l'avait pas lui-même trahis, il ne serait pas mort. Et s'il n'était pas mort, Draco ne serait pas là, suspendu aux lèvres d'un autre garçon. Alors tant pis pour son père, et tant pis pour la morale !

Harry était son seul véritable lien charnel avec le reste de l'humanité. Draco était certain de ne pas pouvoir s'en défaire, et plus très sûr de le vouloir…

Le brun avait toujours ce goût de miel et d'épices à la fois sucré et piquant. Il était tendre et gourmand, très doux, mais exigent. Ses doigts semblaient définir eux-mêmes ce qui leur appartenait. Sa bouche happait son souffle sans lui laisser de répit. Le cœur de Draco tambourinait plus fort depuis quelques instants.

– Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry en libérant ses lèvres.

Le reste s'enchaîna trop vite pour l'esprit de l'héritier Malfoy qui tournait au ralenti. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, Harry l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans leur chambre. Son veston et sa chemise gisaient déjà au sol, et la langue indécente du Maître des Bains brûlait la peau fragile de sa gorge. Draco ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noir corbeau qui chatouillaient son menton. A présent qu'il avait pris sa décision, il lui semblait que sa volonté se renforçait et qu'un nouveau courage naissait en lui.

Harry le poussa doucement vers le lit et alors que ses doigts agiles défaisaient sa ceinture, Draco posa ses mains sur le torse du brun et chercha les boutons de son veston qu'il s'attela à défaire. Lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, il n'avait plus aucun vêtement et la chemise d'Harry était grande ouverte.

Le brun était trop proche de lui, et il faisait trop chaud dans la pièce, pour que le tremblement de ses mains soit dû à autre chose qu'à de l'appréhension. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était entièrement nu devant Harry – loin s'en fallait ! – mais c'était la première fois que le Maître des Bains avait son autorisation pour le toucher. Et Draco commençait à avoir de sérieuses craintes. Jusqu'où allaient-ils comme ça ? Il ne connaissait rien du sexe entre deux hommes, mais ce qu'il devinait le mortifiait…

Soudain deux yeux vert empire emplirent tout son champ de vision et le scrutèrent sans retenue.

– Tu as peur, l'informa le propriétaire des malachites.

Draco secoua la tête négativement. Harry lui écarta les jambes de son genou et le blond frissonna longuement, provoquant le rire amusé qu'il avait appris à aimer.

– Si, tu as peur. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin. Je vais seulement te faire goûter à la sensation. Tu peux m'arrêter, n'importe quand.

– La sensation ? répéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sourit simplement et sa main glissa entre eux avant de se refermer sur le membre rigide du blond qui retint un gémissement. De mouvements amples et lents en caresses plus fermes et vigoureuses, Draco se retrouva en quelques instants, brûlant et terriblement excité, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Puis Harry abandonna son sexe et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et saisir une des nombreuses fioles d'huile posée sur la table de nuit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco en le regardait ouvrir le flacon.

Harry eut un sourire tendre et rassurant.

– Je veille à ce que tu n'aies pas mal.

Le blond comprit très bien où Harry voulait en venir et il rougit malgré lui. Le Maître des Bains attendit quelques instants. Il pensait que Draco allait changer d'avis et se dérober mais rien ne se passa. Cette fois l'héritier Malfoy était déterminé à ne pas flancher. Cette résolution était la sienne, entièrement la sienne elle ne lui était dictée par aucune morale, aucun devoir envers son rang ou sa famille. Il voulait découvrir par lui-même si la luxure qui imprégnait ce lieu était réellement malsaine ou s'il passait à côté d'un art comme semblait le pensait le Maître des lieux.

Il regarda Harry étaler généreusement l'huile parfumée sur ses doigts.

Draco respirait plus vite. Le brun posa ses doigts sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

– Pardon, fit-il en rougissant.

Harry lui sourit et se pencha entièrement au-dessus de lui pour appuyer les coussins à la verticale contre la tête du lit. Puis, profitant de sa position au dessus dominante, il l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche en caressant sa peau. Guidé par les indications de ses mains, Draco s'assit contre les coussins sans jamais que ses lèvres ne s'écartent de celles du Maître des Bains.

Harry recula légèrement, lui écarta les jambes et s'assit entre. Sa bouche vint butiner son oreille, et Draco laissa échapper un petit rire en réponse à une chatouille délibérée.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être surpris, murmura Harry en posa le bout de ses doigts sous le sexe tendu du blond et descendant lentement. Mais tu réussis cette prouesse de plus en plus souvent. Tu as plus d'audace que ce que je pensais.

– Arrête, personne dans cette pièce ne va subitement se mettre à croire que cette idée vient de moi, tu l'instille dans mon esprit depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

– Ah, ah ! Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais brusquement volontaire. Je pensais qu'il me faudrait te travailler au corps pendant encore des lunes…

Draco ne répondait rien, il était concentré presque exclusivement sur les doigts du brun qui caressaient doucement son entrée. Il formait des petits cercles appuyés, et l'huile répandait une odeur douce de camomille et de cèdre. Draco sourit, la camomille servait pour apaiser les douleurs musculaires et le cèdre aidait les personnes nerveuses à se détendre. Harry n'avait pas choisi n'importe quelle huile. Cette constatation eut raison de son angoisse. Jusque là il avait toujours pu faire confiance au Maître des Bains. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change.

– Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tant de gens viennent ici ? demanda Harry sans cesser ses massages.

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

– Parce que si les plaisirs les plus simples peuvent se trouver dans n'importe quelle maison close ou chez n'importe quel trafiquant, il en existe d'autres, plus raffinés, qu'on ne trouve pas aussi facilement. Il est des délices secrets qui demandent du courage et de l'audace, et un grand sens de l'exploration.

Harry écarta doucement l'anneau de chair et y glissa un doigt avec une immense délicatesse. Draco respira plus vite mais ne dit rien, ça ne faisait pas mal. Harry n'essayait pas de l'embrasser ou de le toucher ailleurs, il n'essayait pas de le distraire de ce qu'il ressentait mais le laissait au contraire se concentrer entièrement sur cette expérience.

Il le caressa longuement de l'intérieur, appuyant plus forts à certains endroits pour détendre les muscles. Draco se sentait de plus en plus calme. Harry avait un don pour modifier la perception qu'il avait de toutes les situations et celle-ci, que Draco aurait imaginée affreusement humiliante, était très douce et intime.

Puis Harry recula sa main, massa à nouveau son entrée, et inséra deux doigts. Draco ne fut pas surpris parce que dans cette position, il pouvait voir ses gestes – et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fait s'installer de cette façon – mais il poussa néanmoins un gémissement d'inconfort en sentant le cisaillement des doigts qui écartaient sa chair.

Harry sembla chercher quelque chose et tâtonner doucement. Puis sans prévenir, une vive pointe de plaisir le piqua avec une précision chirurgicale, Draco poussa un cri involontaire. Et Harry sourit.

Il toucha à nouveau le même endroit, avec le même résultat. Et le blond pressa sa main contre sa bouche pour s'interdire de gémir d'une manière totalement inconvenante.

Harry écarta doucement son bâillon de fortune.

– Je veux t'entendre, expliqua-t-il en glissant sa main jusqu'au membre de Draco douloureusement tendu.

En quand la main experte du Maître des Bains se referma sur son sexe, Draco fut soudainement du même avis que lui : il ne pourrait pas retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Les deux stimulations le menèrent rapidement à un orgasme torrentiel, charrié par les eaux vertes du déluge qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Harry. Et lorsque ses spasmes de plaisir incontrôlable cessèrent, il resta longtemps immobile contre le brun à reprendre difficilement son souffle.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelque chose de contre-nature et de réputé mauvais pouvait être si bon et si intense. Harry retira doucement ses doigts et Draco ferma les yeux pour ressentir la paix intérieure qui succédait à l'extase.

Les derniers préjugés de Draco moururent à cet instant. La morale ne pouvait pas survivre à la vérité d'une sensation si forte. Ce lieu-même était imprégnait de cette vérité charnelle, païenne, intime, profondément ancré dans l'instinct et que l'éducation ou les convenances ne seraient jamais capables de brimer totalement.

La respiration de Draco redevint calme et il sourit parce qu'Harry qui était toujours entre ses jambes semblait très occupé à mordiller ses tétons, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir électrisant.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il soudain, lorsque son cerveau recommença à fonctionner normalement.

– Moi je suis amplement satisfait pour ce soir, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux en mordillant la peau fine de son poignet qu'il retenait entre ses longs doigts.

– Tu dis ça pour me rassurer mais je suis sûr que tu... Enfin, je n'ai pas eu mal alors on pourrait essayer de…

Le blond s'emmêla dans ses phrases, ne parvenant pas à trouver des mots qui expriment sa volonté de satisfaire Harry sans être choquants pour lui-même. Il espérait que le brun avait compris, mais il craignait terriblement qu'il accepte. Harry le regarda rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et partit d'un joli rire en cascade, vibrant et joyeux.

– Tu me le demandes parce que tu as peur de me perdre, dit-il doucement en posant sur Draco sur regarda pétillant. En premier lieu sache que le sexe ne t'assurera jamais qu'une personne demeure à tes côtés. Ensuite, tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça. Et enfin, il y a très peu de chances pour que tu parviennes à te débarrasser de moi. Profites-en pour ne pas brûler les étapes. Bien sûr que je te veux, mais j'ai tout mon temps.

Draco le dévisagea, sceptique.

– C'est n'importe quoi… Tu es toujours pressé d'obtenir les choses. Tu les veux immédiatement et sans résistance. Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant. Draco le connaissait bien maintenant. Il l'embrassa très doucement avant de répondre.

– Moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre.

*.*.*.*.*

– Par Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant irruption dans le salon vide et en voyant la vilaine mine de son filleul. Mais tu as l'air d'une humeur massacrante ! Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait passé soixante-douze heures à s'occuper d'un loup-garou !

Il était quatre heure du matin et Harry ne parvenait pas dormir. Ses longues réflexions nocturnes l'avaient conduit à des conclusions alarmantes dont il détestait l'implication.

– J'ai perdu, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

– Tu en as tout l'air…

– Je dois tout arrêter maintenant.

Sirius tira une chaise et s'installa.

– Harry James Potter, de quoi, est-ce que tu parles ?

– De Draco !

L'animagus haussa les sourcils d'une manière qui signifiait « oui, ça j'avais bien compris ».

– Mais encore…

– Ce n'est pas juste une mission ou un devoir moral. Il n'est pas juste le fils de Lucius… Je ne joue plus un rôle pour lui enseigner ce que je sais. C'est réel maintenant, répondit Harry d'une manière embrouillée en jetant un regard mauvais à la grande horloge murale qui égrainait lentement ses heures d'insomnie.

– Oui, apprivoiser quelqu'un ça fait ça, comprit Sirius, et il se servit un verre de Scotch. Il n'est plus seulement un associé ou un collaborateur. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu pourrais le contraindre à avoir une relation avec toi, sans t'impliquer toi aussi ?

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, il semblait désœuvré, et sa soudaine faiblesse toucha le cœur de parrain.

– Il faut que je l'éloigne de moi. Il sera en danger si quelqu'un comprend que...

– Certainement pas ! s'écria Sirius, sa voix raisonnant dans le salon vide. Tu dois le garder au près de toi. Comme tu avais promis à son père.

Harry était perplexe.

– C'est en le gardant avec moi que je ne tiens pas cette promesse ! Est-ce que tu réalises que si quelqu'un comprend qu'il n'est pas seulement mon protégé on pourrait m'atteindre en lui faisant du mal ? Est-ce que tu réalises dans quelle position ça le met ? Le danger qu'il encourt ?

– Bien sûr que je réalise. Mais tu dois quand même le garder près de toi et le protéger par toi-même. Même si ta présence aussi peut le mettre en danger. L'éloigner alors qu'il a besoin de ton affection le mettrait peut-être en sécurité, mais tu échouerais à protéger son cœur et c'est ce qui est le plus important.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Sirius ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

– J'avais un excellent ami quand j'étais jeune. C'était un homme sincère et impulsif, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, il ne se méfiait pas assez de ses ennemis. Il l'a payé de sa vie. Mais la vie qu'il a vécue en valait la peine. J'ai pris soin de son fils à sa mort, et j'aurais voulu être un aussi bon père qu'il l'aurait été lui-même. Mais cet enfant je ne l'ai pas assez protégé de la haine qui baigne le monde. J'ai anéantie son innocence au profit d'une immense méfiante et d'un sens pratique à toute épreuve qui lui permettent de survivre là où nul autre ne le peut. Je sacrifié ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans l'amour que pouvait donner un père au profit d'un entraînement de survie. Et tout ce qu'il construit chaque jour, la grandeur de son succès ne fait que confirmer l'ampleur de mon échec. J'aurais dû le protéger moins, et l'aimer plus.

Harry ne disait plus rien. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux étaient froids.

– Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Les seules choses qui valent la peine de vivre, ne les lui prend pas au prétexte qu'elles le mettent en danger. Et laisse-moi un espoir : s'il y a encore une chance pour que tu connaisses véritablement le bonheur, saisis-la.

Harry le foudroyait de ses yeux perçant. Le regard du Maître des Bains en cet instant était un océan verdâtre et lugubre aux eaux inquiétantes et glacées. Mais Sirius ne cilla pas. C'était sa pénitence personnelle de soutenir ce regard que personne ne pouvait affronter.

– Tu regrettes ce que je suis devenu ? finit-il par lâcher sèchement.

– Je le regretterai si tu éloignes Draco de toi parce que tu l'aimes. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est que je n'ai pas étouffé toute forme d'amour en toi.

– Tu me fais du chantage affectif ! s'indigna Harry en pâlissant de colère.

Sirius sourit.

– Oui. C'est trop important pour que je renonce, je suis prêt à recourir à toutes les bassesses. Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que ça marche ?

– Evidemment ! et la rage dans la voix de son filleul était saisissante.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

– Evidemment, qu'il y a une chance, dit-il plus doucement. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lui dire de partir…

– Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius avec une malice soudaine dans la voix.

Harry le fixa sans répondre.

– Oh, je sais très bien pourquoi il est si dur de le repousser, fit le chef de la garde sur le ton de la conversation. Mais j'ai très envie de t'entendre dire que tu l'aimes.

Harry poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

– Tu deviens complètement dingue. Je ne devrais pas t'écouter… C'est Lupin qui te fait cet effet ? Je vais lui demander d'espacer vos rendez-vous. Une fois par mois, c'est beaucoup trop.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Harry fronça les sourcils et interrogea son parrain du regard.

– Il va venir vivre ici, finit par répondre Sirius en baissant les yeux sur son verre.

Harry eut un sourire sincère. Il se servit à son tour un verre de Scotch et en bu la moitié.

– Tu devrais t'installer dans l'appartement vide du troisième étage alors, il est plus grand.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il savait qu'Harry n'en dirait pas plus, mais que son filleul était très heureux pour lui. Le Maître des Bains se leva, Sirius le retint avant qu'il sorte.

– Harry ? Draco reste aux Bains alors ?

– Bien sûr qu'il reste, répondit le brun avec un petit rire ironique. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y serais pris pour le chasser de ma vie, je ne me sens déjà pas capable de le chasser de mon lit…

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 22/05/2011

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteuse :**_

_Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, et merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_J'envoie plein de tendresse et de réconfort à ma pauvre Crafty Fox qui est en deuil de son ordinateur... et de toutes ses merveilleuses histoires inachevées ! Elle en avait même commencée une qui se passait aussi à Londres à la même époque que les Bains de Succube, c'est vraiment trop triste…_

_Et voilà les RARs !_

_**Mag:** Hihi, je te retrouve partout, ça fait très plaisir! ^o^ Contente que leur relation te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé tes attentes! ^3^ A très bientôt!_

_**Kay :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi!_

_**yuuchan :** Oh ma yuuchan, merci de commenter fidèlement depuis le début! Tu as très bien imagé le comportement d'Harry, c'est vrai, un serpent qui s'enroule autour de sa proie, ça lui correspond plutôt bien. Dans ce chapitre, le comportement de Draco évolue quand même pas mal, j'essaye de le faire mûrir, mais de rester progressive... c'est difficile! Merci encore et à très vite! ^_^_

_**Butterfly :** Oui, comme tu peux le voir, il commencé à être frustré! Haha! ^o^_

_**Ama :** Ah ma Ama d'amour, si tu me laisses croquer ton bébé comestible, je t'offrirai un exemplaire relié des Bains de la Succube, avec des illustrations à tomber par terre... dis ouiiiii! XD Alors, toi qui voulais voir une autre partie du bâtiment, est-ce que les bains te plaisent? Quand je serai une grande avocate super riche, je ferai construire les mêmes, et je mangerai Ammy!... Euh, non, et je t'y inviterai! ^^'_


	9. Le Sang et l'Argent

**Chapitre 9 – Le Sang et l'Argent**

_**12 Décembre 1838**_

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Une larme d'eau brûlante coula le long de sa nuque, avec la même lenteur insupportable que la langue d'Harry glissant sur sa gorge.

Il était tard et les bains étaient normalement fermés à cette heure mais Harry avait retenu le blond au moment de la fermeture pour profiter avec lui de l'intimité des bains individuels du silence bercé par le clapotis de l'eau et du doux grésillement des lampes à huile.

Draco laissa glisser ses mains le long des muscles dorsaux du Maître des Bains. S'il avait accepté cette relation contre-nature, il lui était néanmoins difficile de s'y investir totalement. Il se sentait gêné et avait parfois l'impression de commettre une erreur. Mais cette impression disparaissait comme par magie lorsqu'Harry l'embrassait.

Il posa la pointe de ses doigts sur le ventre du brun et dessina les contours de ses abdominaux. La langue du brun était remontée au creux de sa mâchoire et caressait le lobe de son oreille. C'était tendre et intime, Harry n'exigeait rien, il ne le pressait pas pour aller plus vite, pour obtenir plus de lui. Il semblait au contraire disposer de tout le temps du monde.

Draco sourit lorsqu'un souffle ardent vint embraser sa peau sensible. Les plaisirs du corps étaient bien le seul sujet sur lequel Harry avait à cœur de se montrer patient et attentif. Dans tous les autres domaines, il demeurait exactement le même : insupportable, vaniteux, manipulateur, séducteur, arrogant… Mais Draco aimait bien ce contraste. Il continuait à entrer dans des colères terribles parce que Harry lui imposaient ses lubies délirantes, il devait redoubler de bon sens et d'ingéniosité pour suivre ses raisonnements et lutter contre sa volonté, mais lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'intimité la plus profonde, la douceur et la tendresse dont il l'enveloppait était un baume qui soignait son cœur et apaisait son âme.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas me mettre ailleurs ? demanda Draco en s'agrippant aux cheveux du brun pour qu'il ne cesse pas ses caresses affolantes.

Harry décolla à peine ses lèvres pour répondre.

– Quand j'aurais fini de te mettre ici…

Il fallut une longue seconde au noble héritier de la famille Malfoy pour comprendre le double sens graveleux, puis il fut secoué d'un éclat de rire.

– Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire, fit-il remarquer d'un ton amusé lorsqu'il pu à nouveau parler. Il est évident que tu veux que j'apprenne quelque chose sur ton monde et quelque chose sur moi en travaillant aux bains, comme tu l'attendais en me faisant travailler aux sous-sols. Avec Owen j'ai appris l'importance de l'organisation, l'immense réseau de relations qui permet aux Bains de fonctionner, et j'ai également appris que vivre ici donnait un sens à ma vie et que dans une situation d'urgence, j'étais capable de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour sauver la vie d'une personne. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que je suis censé apprendre ici…

– Si je te le dis, ce n'est pas aussi gratifiant que si tu découvres tout seul, répondit Harry en pressant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

Draco gémit involontairement et Harry eut un petit rire satisfait.

– La luxure ? jeta le blond. Les moyens d'apaiser le corps ? Tu voulais que je sache faire des massages pour pouvoir m'en demander ? Si c'est ça tu peux me retirer des bains, Alicia dit que j'ai appris bien plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait et elle m'a laissé m'occuper des clients sans venir me contrôler aujourd'hui. A moins que ce soit une leçon de tolérance… Tu voulais que je voie les clients comme des gens normaux et respectables et pas comme des monstres amoraux fréquentant un établissement de débauche ?

– C'est presque ça, admit Harry alors que sa main glissait sur le sexe de Draco, portée par l'eau brûlante.

Les poumons du blond se vidèrent d'un coup. La sensation des doigts adroits sur sa peau sensible était délicieuse et incroyablement excitante.

Draco allait se permettre un grognement rauque de satisfaction mais la main d'Harry s'immobilisa. Il rouvrit les yeux et trouva le brun en train de fixer quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Draco se retourna, Sirius avait tiré le rideau et se tenait dans l'embrasure.

– C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, fit Sirius en réponse à leur air exaspéré à tous les deux, je sais bien que je vous dérange.

– Sors dans ce cas, répondit Harry comme si c'était juste un conseil d'ami, sinon il se pourrait que je t'envoie en mission à Pondichéry pendant la prochaine pleine lune… Et toutes les autres.

Le Maître des Bains avait dit cela sur un ton joyeux tout à fait inquiétant qui flanqua un frisson à Draco. Sirius lui, sourit de plus belle.

– Oh, dans ce cas j'expliquerai à Dartevelle que tu n'as pas pu jeter un œil à ses marchandises parce que tu étais trop occupé à explorer les multiples cavités du blondinet que tu as recueilli. Je suis convaincu que ça ne lui posera aucun problème d'aller vendre ses artefacts à quelqu'un d'autre, après tout il est le receleur le plus demandé d'Angleterre…

Harry soupira de mécontentement en comprenant que les affaires l'attendaient vraiment et Draco rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à la mention de ses « cavités ». Heureusement dans la pénombre des bains il pouvait raisonnablement espérer que Sirius ne s'en apercevrait pas. Mais Harry lui, sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter et se pressa un peu plus contre lui en prétextant attraper une serviette par-dessus son épaule.

– J'arrive tout de suite, installe-le et offre-lui un verre d'Armagnac, c'est son alcool préféré.

Sirius disparut et Harry embrassa sauvagement Draco, il semblait véritablement en colère de devoir écourter le moment du bain. Sa main qui était toujours dans l'eau glissa sur les bourses du blond, qui manqua de s'asphyxier au milieu de leur baiser, et termina sa course sur le petit trou étroit donc il avait été question dans les insinuations graveleuses de Sirius. Il le caressa délicatement et le pénétra d'une phalange. Pas assez pour lui faire mal, pas assez pour lui donner du plaisir. Mais juste suffisant pour réveiller le souvenir de l'incroyable sensation qu'il avait expérimentée lorsqu'Harry avait glissé ses doigts en lui.

Draco ne retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal que longtemps après qu'Harry ait mit fin à leur baiser et soit parti s'occuper du trafiquant…

*.*.*.*.*

Avec les préparatifs de Noël, la journée du jeudi se termina tôt. Le hall était plein de monde mais malgré ça, Draco réussit à trouver Blaise (en train de fuir sa mère comme à son habitude, pour éviter qu'elle lui confie une autre course). Ils sortirent des Bains en vitesse et Draco fut saisit par le froid. Lorsqu'Harry le matin-même lui avait jeté une écharpe en laine moelleuse à la figure et avait sournoisement ricané sur le fait qu'il rêvait de l'attacher au lit avec ladite écharpe avant de le prendre brutalement, Draco, rouge de colère et de honte, l'avait insulté avec véhémence pendant dix longues minutes. A présent il était très satisfait de ne pas avoir refusé de prendre l'écharpe à cause d'une provocation aussi dérisoire.

Un vent glacé et humide s'engouffrait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais ni le froid mordant, ni le décor lugubre ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'humeur joyeuse de Blaise. Le noir parlait vite et fort – et surtout de sexe, comme toujours – et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Chemin de Traverse, Draco se laissa gagner par l'atmosphère festive et l'euphorie de son ami. Beaucoup de boutiques étaient déjà décorées, des sapins encombraient les vitres, des guirlandes aux couleurs magiques, des branches de gui, des cadeaux et de la fausse neige emplissaient les magasins de toute la rue. Malgré le froid et la nuit déjà tombante, le Chemin de Traverse était plein de monde et animé comme en période de rentrée scolaire. Ils longèrent la rue en direction de Gringotts à l'angle de laquelle se trouvait le bar où comptait l'emmener Blaise.

– …et alors j'ai essayé de la convaincre de passer la nuit avec moi mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, expliquait Blaise d'une voix rapide en allumant une cigarette sorcière du bout de sa baguette.

– Et comment tu t'y es pris ? demanda Draco qui avait du mal à rester sérieux lorsque son ami racontait ses exploits ou ses défaites en matière de conquêtes féminines.

– Tu sais ce qui est meilleur que dépuceler une fille ?

– Non ?

– Rien.

Blaise se tut, très satisfait de sa réplique et Draco le regarda horrifié.

– Tu lui as dit ça ! s'exclama le blond.

– Oui !

Draco éclata de rire à s'en faire mal au ventre.

– Mais c'est complètement débile ! Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche !

Blaise aussi se mit à rire.

– Oui je sais, mais j'étais à court d'idée, j'avais tout essayé. Et puis si tu avais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit ça, tu aurais compris que ça valait le coup ! Ah au fait, Geralt sera là, tu sais le type que tu as sauvé, il voulait te remercier.

– Oh… C'était pas la peine de me remercier, je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie je l'ai maintenu en vie le temps que Rogue le fasse.

Ils arrivaient à hauteur du bar.

– Hum, c'est ça, le jour où tu sauras m'expliquer la différence entre « sauver » et « empêcher de mourir » on pourra reprendre cette conversation…

A l'intérieur du bar régnait à première vue une grande animation, des gens criaient et buvaient pendant qu'un groupe d'irlandais complètement ivres braillait un chant de Noël au milieu de l'euphorie collective.

Blaise posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais il ne put jamais l'actionner car à la seconde où il s'apprêtait à le faire, une jeune fille au visage dissimulé sous une large capuche déboucha de la rue adjacente en courant, manqua le virage et le percuta.

Il tomba à la renverse et amortit la chute de la fille. Vive comme l'éclair, elle jeta un coup d'œil terrifié derrière elle et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle allait repartir en courant sans un mot lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Draco qui aidait Blaise à se relever.

– Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rendue aigüe par l'angoisse. Par la Fée Morgane, c'est bien toi !

Draco la dévisagea un instant.

– Pansy ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

– Je suis poursuivie, j'ai besoin d'aide ! le coupa-t-elle paniquée. Les hommes du… Le Ministère… C'est à cause de… Oh, si tu sais où je peux me cacher, dis-le moi tout de suite, ils arrivent !

Draco posa une main sur son épaule. Elle était très pâle et ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange, elle semblait maigre et terrifiée.

– Calme-toi, je vais te protéger, je te le promets. Qui arrive ?

– Ombrage ! s'exclama Blaise en désignant une petite sorcière replète, habillée en rose, et rouge de fureur qui remontait la rue en soufflant comme goret, précédée par trois Aurors. Entrez tous les deux ! Vite !

Il ouvrit la porte du bar et les poussa à l'intérieur, entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Blaise et Draco sortirent leurs baguettes et tout le monde dans le bar comprit à l'allure qu'avaient les nouveaux arrivants que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le patron fit taire la musique et les clients tendirent le cou vers les fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passait dehors.

– Elle est poursuivie par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ! cria Blaise d'une traite.

Deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond, l'un d'eux transplana immédiatement, le deuxième sortit sa baguette et vint vers eux. C'était Geralt, Draco le reconnut au premier coup d'œil et sentit monter en lui une vague de soulagement.

– Marek alerte Sirius, leur dit-il à Blaise et lui.

Il regarda Pansy.

– Vous êtes leur cible ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et vérifia nerveusement que sa capuche dissimulait toujours son visage.

– Combien sont-ils ?

– Quatre, répondit Draco.

– Dont Ombrage, ajouta Blaise.

– C'est exact, confirma Pansy en luttant pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Un mouvement d'inquiétude avait secoué le bar au moment où le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques avait été mentionné et plusieurs personnes avaient sorti leur baguette.

– On est de vot' côté ! s'exclama un homme d'un ton bourru.

– Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! renchérit le patron. Il sera pas dit que le Ministère vient faire son sale boulot jusque dans mon bar !

Plusieurs acclamations fusèrent de différents coins de la sale, mais la clameur collective fut interrompue par l'irruption de trois Aurors essoufflés et d'une petite femme grasse à moitié asphyxiée.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir une excellente endurance, glissa Blaise à l'oreille de Pansy avec un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune femme en effet, était très agitée mais ne semblait pas fatiguée le moins du monde comparée à ses quatre poursuivants. Elle éloigna Blaise d'un mouvement brusque comme s'il s'était rapproché d'une manière menaçante.

– C'est elle ! s'exclama la dénommée Ombrage en désignant Pansy aux trois Aurors.

– _Incarcerem_ ! lança l'un d'eux sur la jeune femme.

Mais les cordes qui auraient dû sortir du sol et l'entraver n'apparurent jamais. Geralt se tenait devant la cible de l'Auror et avait intercepté le sort. Deux sorts d'entrave furent jetés en réponse à l'attaque, de différents endroits de la salle et ils atteignirent l'Auror à la poitrine et à la tête, l'immobilisant du même coup. Les deux autres répliquèrent immédiatement pendant que Dolores Ombrage piaillait d'une voix aigüe qu'elle représentait le Ministère et que toute personne empêchant le bon déroulement de sa mission serait considérée comme complice des agissements illégaux de la créature magique nuisible.

Geralt para un second sort et blessa un Auror au bras, il se rapprocha de lui, esquiva une lumière verte qui fusa près de sa tête et s'écrasa sur une rangée de bouteilles exposées derrière le bar dans un fracas monumental. Il lança un sort de sommeil sur son adversaire. L'Auror s'écroula. Le troisième représentant du Ministère qui n'avait pas perdu son temps, avait neutralisé plusieurs hommes dans la salle et jetait sorts sur sorts à Draco et Blaise qui protégeaient Pansy et avaient de plus en plus de mal à riposter.

Un _crac !_ retentissant domina une seconde les autres bruits et le temps que l'Auror comprenne sa situation, Sirius était apparu devant lui et l'avait immobilisé. Au même instant, cinq hommes de la garde des Bains surgirent du néant et s'emparèrent des baguettes des Aurors neutralisés. Ils s'attelèrent immédiatement à emporter les corps immobiles des représentants du Ministère et à s'occuper des gens blessés.

Ombrage avait connu le même insuccès que ses hommes de main quand elle avait vue sa baguette lui être arrachée par le Maître des Bains en personne, qui avait transplané derrière elle et lui avait aimablement demandé de reprendre son empire sur elle-même.

Au milieu des cris furieux de la harpie vêtue de rose, la garde des bains remit le bar en ordre et emporta rapidement toutes les preuves du récent combat. Sirius et Geralt s'excusèrent pour le dérangement au près du patron qui, ayant eu son content d'animation pour la journée – et l'assurance qu'un tel évènement entraînerait des ragots et doublerait sa clientèle pendant au moins plusieurs jours – les remercia de leur intervention et les invita à revenir quand ils voulaient. Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de Pansy et ordonna à Baise et Draco de transplaner immédiatement devant les Bains et de rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Il disparut ensuite avec la jeune femme. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui transplanait également en emportant Ombrage.

– Attends Draco ! l'appela Gerlat. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait la dernière fois.

Draco sourit et désigna du menton l'endroit où se trouvait Pansy quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Vous venez de le faire ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Geralt sourit et Blaise et Draco transplanèrent à leur tour.

*.*.*.*.*

L'agitation retomba lentement après leur retour aux Bains de la Succube. Draco et Blaise suivirent Sirius qui prenait le chemin des appartements d'Harry en tenant fermement Pansy par l'épaule et en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards méfiants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le Maître des Bains, Harry était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau et Dolores Ombrage pointait son gros doigt boudiné sur l'amant de Draco qui se sentit immédiatement irrité.

– Vous êtes un gamin capricieux, et irresponsable ! Mais ne croyez pas que vous pourrez toujours échapper à la justice, jeune homme, braillait la petite femme à la voix stridente. Le Ministère vous surveille, il sait ce que vous êtes et le mal que vous faites. Un jour vous paierez !

– Tout cela est très intéressant, répondit Harry d'une voix calme et faussement conciliante que Draco l'avait souvent entendu utiliser quand il faisait semblant de négocier pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce que maintenant nous pourrions en venir aux faits ?

– Les faits ? Les faits ! s'époumona-t-elle. Vous avez interrompu une mission du Ministère, et blessé plusieurs Aurors pour protéger une criminelle, voilà les faits !

– Je ne suis pas une criminelle, s'indigna soudain Pansy d'une voix froide et maîtrisée qui contrastait avec les couinements insupportables d'Ombrage.

– Vous êtes un vampire, mademoiselle !

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis le Chef de la Garde força Pansy à se tourner vers lui, repoussa sa capuche, attrapa sa mâchoire, lui renversa la tête et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Entre ses lèvres gercées l'alignait une rangée de jolies dents blanches parfaites excepté deux canines beaucoup trop longues pour sa petite bouche. Pansy poussa un cri et essaya de se débattre mais ne parvint pas à se soustraire de la poigne gantée de l'animagus. Draco remarqua ses dents et pâlit, Blaise lui jeta un regard attristé.

Sirius la lâcha et lança un regard sombre à Harry.

– Vous voyez ! s'écria Ombrage. Vous voyez, c'est un monstre ! Elle tuera des gens, elle contaminera la population ! Vous devez la remettre au Ministère, vous n'êtes pas compétents pour vous occuper d'une créature aussi dangereuse.

Pansy appuya sa main sur sa bouche comme si cela pouvait effacer l'existence des longues canines inhumaines et étouffa un sanglot. Une larme de sang coula sur sa joue.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco. Je ne veux tuer personne. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi quand j'ai appris que tu avais disparu. Je savais que tu étais vivant mais personne n'a su me dire où tu étais… J'ai voulu te retrouver… Mais j'ai été mordue… J'essayais de me cacher… Mais il m'a… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

Pansy sanglotait et essuyait ses larmes de sang d'un coin de la manche d'une robe de voyage déchirée qui avait dû être élégante. Ombrage affichait un rictus dégoûté.

– J'ai essayé de rentrer chez moi, mais mes parents m'ont chassée… Ils ont eu peur de moi… Ils ont fait appel au Ministère…

Draco traversa l'espace qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras.

– Non ! hurlèrent Harry et Sirius au même moment.

Sirius les sépara en un éclair et Harry qui avait surgit de derrière son bureau attrapa le bras de Draco pour le tenir éloigné.

– Elle est assoiffée ! Elle aurait pu te mordre sans le vouloir, expliqua Harry d'une voix inquiète.

– Exactement ! en profita Ombrage. Je suis contente que vous me compreniez ! Vous voyez comme elle est dangereuse ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que ses propres parents m'ont contactée, c'est un monstre maintenant. N'ayez pas pitié d'elle ! Elle n'est plus humaine. Elle vous tuera sans hésiter. C'est une créature écœurante, vous devez la remettre au Ministère ! Qu'allez-vous en faire ? On ne peut pas protéger un vampire ! Ce jeune homme finira par être mordu, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que…

– Vous tairez-vous ? s'écria Harry. Vous m'empêchez de réfléchir…

Pansy pleurait, immobile devant Sirius. Elle ne tentait même pas de s'enfuir. Draco regarda Harry, il semblait affreusement abattu.

– Tu vas la remettre à cette femme ? Elle va la tuer, dit-il d'un affecté.

– Ce n'est plus la personne que tu as connue Draco, l'infection va modifier son comportement et bientôt elle sera monstrueuse…

– Et alors ? intervint soudain Zabini qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Tu sais très bien que Rogue a les moyens de neutraliser une partie des effets de la transformation, ses potions fonctionnent, il les a testées. Et si ce n'est qu'une question de sang, tu sais très bien que tu en trouveras toujours !

– Il n'y a pas que ça, expliqua Harry avec douceur en regardant également Draco. Elle pourrait être dangereuse pour elle comme pour les autres. Quelle vie est-ce qu'elle va mener ? Personne ne sera jamais sûr d'être en sécurité en sa présence…

– Je croyais que c'était pour cette raison que le poignard de Sirius était en argent ! répondit Blaise du tac-au-tac.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux vers son parrain. Sirius avait pâli. Draco ne comprit pas le lien mais il savait que cet argument était en faveur de Pansy alors il ne posa aucune question.

– Blaise…, soupira le Maître des Bains.

Mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Zabini avait raison : ils étaient des hypocrites. Ils allaient tuer cette fille pour assurer leur sécurité, alors qu'ils protégeaient et aimaient Lupin qui n'était pas moins monstrueux qu'elle.

– Si tu veux prendre cette décision, dit Sirius après un long silence, Remus et moi, on t'aidera. Elle ne doit pas rester aux Bains, mais on pourra s'occuper d'elle ailleurs.

– Quoi ! s'écria Ombrage de sa voix suraigüe. J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement de…

Et cette phrase s'acheva de cette façon parce qu'Harry la stupéfixa sans sommation.

– D'accord, répondit le brun à son parrain. Je vous la confie.

Pansy soupira de soulagement, et Draco adressa un remerciement silencieux à Harry et à Blaise qui l'avait convaincu.

– Dobby !

L'elfe de maison apparut à l'appel du Maître des Bains.

– Descends voir Rogue, demande-lui deux litres de sang humain et dis-lui de préparer des potions contre le vampirisme.

– Bien Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby se dépêche !

– Merci.

L'elfe regarda Pansy avec surprise avant de disparaître.

– Où est-ce que vous allez aller ? demanda Harry à Sirius.

– Je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait un endroit calme où Remus puisse prendre soin d'elle sans risquer de se mettre en danger ou d'être dérangé par des voisins indiscrets…

– Chez moi ! s'exclama Draco. Allez chez moi ! Le domaine est grand vous n'aurez pas de voisins. Et le manoir est vaste, il y a même des pièces sans lumière, ce sera parfait.

– C'est une bonne idée, admit Sirius. J'envoie mon patronus à Remus.

Pendant que Sirius s'éloignait pour donner son message au grand loup lumineux qu'il avait fait apparaître, Dobby réapparut avec deux bouteilles de sang. Le liquide semblait noir et épais à travers le verre transparent.

– Merci Dobby.

– Dobby est content de rendre service au Maître, monsieur. Monsieur Rogue a dit : douze heures pour les potions, monsieur Harry Potter.

– Très bien, ça ira.

Le Maître des Bains prit les bouteilles et les posa sur la table basse devant la cheminée.

– Venez mademoiselle, l'appela-t-il doucement. Asseyez-vous et buvez ça.

Il déboucha une des bouteilles.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Pansy Parkinson, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et polie d'aristocrate bien élevée en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Draco s'assit près d'elle dans un autre fauteuil. Et il la regarda porter la bouteille à ses lèvres et boire le sang au goulot avec un soulagement évident sur ses traits fatigués.

– Ne bois pas si vite ! s'exclama Sirius en revenant vers eux. Ton corps n'est pas habitué, tu risques de le vomir, prends ton temps…

Puis il regarda Ombrage immobile au milieu du salon, la bouche grande ouverte, que tout le monde avait oubliée.

– Je vais vous débarrasser de ça… On leur efface la mémoire à elle et aux Aurors ?

– Oui, oui, comme d'habitude, fit Harry.

Sirius fit appelle à Dobby pour transplaner jusqu'aux sous-sols et Harry servit un verre de Whisky-pur-feu à tous les humains de la pièce pour les aider à se remettre des émotions de la soirée.

– Pansy, appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille était très absorbée par le plaisir de donner enfin à son corps ce qu'il attendait et mit du temps à répondre.

– Tu dois boire moins vite. Sinon tu vas être malade. Tu t'es déjà nourrie depuis ta transformation ?

– Trois fois. Deux chiens errants… Et une vache il y a quatre jours près de Londres, répondit-elle piteusement. C'est à cause de ça qu'ils m'ont retrouvée. Mais j'ai presque tout régurgité…

– Tu n'as tué personne ?

– Non, personne. J'ai failli m'attaquer à un mendiant dans Londres Moldu. Ombrage m'a retrouvée à ce moment-là. Heureusement…

– Oui, c'est une bonne chose. Ce sera moins dur si tu n'as pas la mort d'innocents sur la conscience. Je vais confier à un ami le soin de te donner le traitement et de veiller sur toi. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, c'est une personne de confiance. Il saura ce que tu traverses. C'est un loup-garou.

Draco relava soudain la tête vers Harry. Lui n'était pas au courant pour Lupin, mais il avait eu un doute quelques minutes plus tôt quand Blaise avait parlé du poignard d'argent…

Pansy ne releva pas ce détail.

– Un traitement ? Vous pouvez me soigner ?

– Non, tu resteras vampire, pour toujours. Mais les potions peuvent empêcher ton caractère et ton comportement de changer. Lupin va t'emmener sur le domaine des Malfoy et va t'apprendre à contrôler ta soif. Dans quelques temps quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu pourras avoir une vie quasiment normale.

– Mes propres parents ont hurlé en me voyant. Ils m'ont menacée de leurs baguettes et ont fait appel au Ministère pour qu'on me tue ou qu'on m'enferme. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais normale, dit-elle tristement.

Draco s'accroupit en face d'elle et prit une de ses mains délicates dans les siennes. Elle venait de terminer la bouteille qui reposait, vide, sur la table, mais elle était toujours pâle et semblait faible et malheureuse.

– Tu te souviens du jour où on a fait une promenade à cheval sous la pluie ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

– Quand ma jument s'est blessée à la patte ?

– Oui. Ton père t'a dit qu'elle était trop vieille et que tu ne pourrais plus jamais la monter. Tu t'es mise à pleurer et tu as dit que tu ne serais plus jamais heureuse.

Pansy hocha la tête et eut un sourire triste à travers ses larmes. Même ce moment douloureux lui semblait joyeux par rapport au tourment qu'elle vivait en cet instant.

– Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait l'été d'après ?

– Le mariage ? demanda Pansy en relevant les yeux.

Blaise observa du coin de l'œil le Maître des Bains qui couchaient des ordres par écrit sur une longue feuille de vélin si la mention d'un mariage entre les deux jeunes aristocrates avait fait tressaillir le brun, rien ne le trahit comme à l'accoutumée.

– Oui, on avait joué au roi Arthur et on avait mis en scène le mariage d'Arthur et Guenièvre. Ta vieille jument avait porté ta traine entre ses dents continua Draco en souriant.

Pansy étouffa un petit rire qui ressemblait à une toux.

– Il nous a fallu toute une semaine pour lui apprendre à le faire ! se souvint la jeune fille en souriant à son tour. Il a fait beau cet été là, le lac près de chez toi était magnifique. Ce mariage était très réussi…

– Tu as dit que c'était un des jours les plus heureux de ta vie.

– Je me souviens…

– Parfois on a l'impression que tout est perdu, et que le malheur sera perpétuel. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les gens d'ici semblent avoir le pouvoir de porter la lumière jusque dans les cœurs les plus sombres.

Blaise se sentit touché par cette remarque et il remarqua l'expression très douce qu'afficha Harry à ces mots.

– Ce sera dur au début, mais tu retrouveras l'espoir, continua Draco. Il y aura d'autres jours plus heureux encore que le faux mariage d'Arthur et Guenièvre…

Pansy prit un air grave et hocha lentement la tête.

– Merci Draco.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis Sirius refit son apparition dans la pièce, l'air soudain plus jovial. Il était suivi par un homme du même âge que lui, son visage était harmonieux et bienveillant, ses cheveux bruns étaient zébrés de mèches grises et ses yeux bleu clair brillaient d'une bonté sincère. Hormis ses vêtements usés et son air fatigué, le nouveau venu avait l'air parfaitement sympathique. Il salua chaleureusement Harry et s'avança vers Pansy.

Il se présenta à la jeune femme, lui expliqua qu'il s'appelait Remus Lupin et qu'il était un ami d'Harry, qu'il connaissait bien les troubles engendrés par une mutation incurable mais qu'il allait l'aider à faire face à sa condition, à contrôler sa nouvelle magie et à mener une existence presque normale. Pansy l'écouta calmement, elle semblait prête à accepter n'importe quelle main tendue, et Draco qui avait reçu la même éducation qu'elle savait que malgré le dégoût qu'avaient pu lui inspirer les loups-garous autrefois, elle était maintenant infiniment reconnaissante à Lupin de vouloir l'aider.

La jeune femme reprit peu à peu des couleurs – sans doute grâce au sang qu'elle avait bu – elle sembla moins désespérée et elle promit à Remus de faire tous les efforts qu'il lui demanderait.

Draco lui souhaita bonne chance avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec précaution. Elle remercia chacun d'eux et partit avec le loup-garou et l'animagus. Blaise plaisanta sur le fait qu'ils avaient passé une soirée plus animée que ce qu'il avait prévu et qu'ils devraient remettre ça pour pouvoir enfin boire un coup tous les tranquillement Draco et lui.

Puis il sortit à son tour et Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Le blond s'installa paresseusement dans le fauteuil en face du Maître des Bains. Il posa un coude sur le bord du bureau et le regarda travailler en silence. Il était épuisé et n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler, il avait seulement envie de sa présence.

Revoir Pansy avait réveillé un million de souvenirs heureux, et presque autant de souvenirs tristes sur la mort de ses parents et la perte brutale de son ancienne vie. Pourtant cette fois il ne se sentait pas abattu. Et il sentait bien que la présence d'Harry y était pour beaucoup.

– Tu as envie de crier et de saccager mon appartement ? demanda distraitement le brun sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Draco eut un petit rire nerveux.

– Non, j'ai envie de sortir et d'aller secouer cette Ombrage jusqu'à ce que son chignon se défasse ou d'aller au Ministère et brûler toutes les chartes sur le traitement des créatures magiques nuisibles… Mais rien de tout ça ne rendra son humanité à Pansy. Elle a été mordue parce qu'elle s'était enfuie pour me retrouver… Sa vie est détruite par ma faute.

Harry releva les yeux vers Draco.

– Ce qui lui est arrivé n'était en aucun cas de ta faute. Elle a réagi d'une manière imprudente qui l'a mise en danger et je suis prêt à parié qu'il y avait dans sa fuite une raison plus profonde qu'une recherche éperdue. Je pense qu'elle a tout simplement fui sa famille.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Si les rôles avaient été inversés et que Pansy ait disparu est-ce que tu te serais enfui de chez toi pour la rechercher ?

Draco réfléchit un moment.

– Non, finit-il par dire, je l'aurais cherchée avec l'aide me famille, je ne me serais pas enfui…

– Et si tu avais été mordu par un vampire, tes parents t'auraient-ils chassé de chez eux, en te menaçant de leurs baguettes ? Auraient-ils appelé le Ministère en sachant que tu serais pourchassé et tué ?

– Non, répondit immédiatement le blond, certain de sa réponse. Non, ils m'auraient aidé. Ils m'auraient caché au Manoir, ma mère aurait passé des jours enfermée dans son laboratoire à rechercher un antidote, mon père aurait tourné comme un lion en cage dans son bureau. Ils auraient été affreusement malheureux. Mais ils ne m'auraient pas abandonné.

Harry hocha la tête.

– C'est aussi ce que je pense. La famille de Pansy avait un problème plus profond. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez unis. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a fui. Tu n'es pour rien dans le malheur qui la frappe Draco. En revanche c'est bien toi qui l'a sauvée. C'est toi qui l'as protégée, et tu as insisté pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mieux, il se sentait plus léger. Et comme à chaque fois, la douceur d'Harry y était pour beaucoup.

– Merci, dit-il doucement. Merci.

Et c'était une gratitude sincère et profonde qui englobait toutes les choses positives qu'il devait au brun.

– Pardonne-moi d'avoir hésité à la sauver, répondit le Maître des Bains presque à voix basse.

Draco secoua la tête.

– Tu l'as fait, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il y eut un silence agréable, bercé par le crépitement du feu. Draco regardait par la fenêtre, l'immense tapis irrégulier que formaient les toits de Londres. Sur la ville sombre, de légers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber comme si le ciel gelé déposait doucement une couverture blanche sur le monde endormi. Draco sourit à la caresse de l'hiver.

– Au fait, tu l'as appris, l'enseignement…, fit remarquer Harry au bout d'un moment.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, puis soudain il se souvint. Harry parlait de l'enseignement qu'il devait retenir en travaillant aux bains.

– J'avais raison alors ? demanda-t-il espiègle. C'était la tolérance ?

– C'était la faculté de chercher au-delà des apparences, ce que les gens sont vraiment. Là où tous ont vu un vampire dangereux, tu as su voir une jeune fille terrifiée. Et le fait que tu l'aies connue avant ne change rien. Ses parents la connaissaient également, et ils l'ont quand même chassée quand ils ont vu ce qu'elle était devenue.

– Tu vas me mettre ailleurs, alors ? demanda Draco d'un ton rieur en reprenant l'expression sur laquelle Harry avait fait une plaisanterie obscène.

– S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je te mets où tu veux, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

– Alors… J'aimerais bien travailler avec Rogue, dit Draco en redevenant sérieux. Ça me rappellera le temps où j'apprenais à préparer des potions avec ma mère… Tu es d'accord ?

Harry resta interdit un court instant. Il était très rare que Draco réussisse à le surprendre et le jeune noble se délecta de cette expression ouverte et fragile que le brun n'affichait quasiment jamais. Puis aussi vite qu'il avait été dérouté, il retrouva son expression maîtrisée.

– C'est une excellente idée, répondit-il. Je suis content que tu prennes cette initiative. Je vais lui demander s'il est d'accord. Après ton exploit pour sauver le mercenaire la dernière fois, il avait plutôt l'air d'être intrigué par toi, il m'a posé des questions sur ta mère. Alors je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour que tu travailles avec lui. Mais ne t'attends pas à t'amuser ! Rogue vit pour les potions qu'il fabrique, rien d'autre ne compte au monde.

Draco éclata de rire.

– Ma mère était aussi comme ça, quand elle s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, le monde n'existait plus !

Harry se pencha par-dessus le bureau et planta ses yeux vert poison dans les prunelles couleur pierre de lune du jeune aristocrate.

– Ne t'imagine surtout pas que parce que tu ne travailles plus aux bains, je vais renoncer à abuser de ton corps dans l'eau brûlante.

Il avait pris un ton très sérieux et menaçant et Draco rit à nouveau parce qu'il arrivait maintenant à différencier les véritables exigences du brun de ses badineries. Le léger sourire au coin des lèvres de Potter lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'une simple proposition grivoise.

– Au fait, reprit le brun, Pansy, c'est ton amie d'enfance ?

– C'est ma fiancée, répondit Draco. Nos parents nous ont promis l'un à l'autre quand nous étions encore au berceau.

Le blond qui avait les yeux plongés dans ceux du Maître des Bains les vit s'assombrir. C'était très léger, ça rehaussait à peine l'intensité de son regard comme l'aurait fait la douleur ou la jalousie…

Puis la légère décoloration disparut et le regard redevint rieur et tendre. Draco sourit. A force de côtoyer le Maître des Bains, il commençait à apercevoir ses faiblesses et son humanité sous sa carapace de contrôle et de cynisme.

Et il devait bien reconnaître que dévêtir l'âme aux facettes complexes du Maître des Bains était aussi passionnant et excitant que de le laisser déshabiller sa peau et trembler de plaisir sous ses doigts habiles...

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 06/06/2011

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteuse :**_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette histoire, et tout particulièrement à Ama, qui m'offre le thé, me prête son bébé commestible et en profite pour me tanner pour que j'écrive la suite ! J'écrirais moins vite sans toi... ^.~_

_**Place aux RARs :**_

_**Zelnazoo, Kay, petite-abeille :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A très bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Pin :** Héhé, Harry cache plein de choses évidemment ! Et il a un terrible secret ! (- On dirait le lancement surfait d'une série télé bidon ! _XD_) Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour ta review, moi aussi je suis contente de l'évolution des sentiments entre Harry et Draco parce que je vais enfin pouvoir écrire plus librement, jusque là il fallait que fasse très attention à ce qu'ils se disaient pour que leur relation avance lentement. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! A très bientôt !_

_**yuuchan :** Pour ce qui est de la possible attirance de Blaise pour Draco, j'en parlerai plus tard dans un chapitre prochain, pour l'instant, mystère et boule de gomme ! ^_^ Et pour Sirius et Remus, Lupin apparaît très rapidement dans ce chapitre, mais après avoir appris à Pansy à vivre en tant que vampire, il va s'installer aux Bains et donc il interviendra plus souvent à l'avenir ! J'ai également un peu hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser !_

_**Amaterasu :** Aaaah! Grande Déesse du Soleil ! Ta venue sur cette fiction était providentielle ! (Ouais je sais, je décartonne sévère mais tu me connais maintenant alors je peux me le permettre ! XD) C'est marrant, tu es la seule à avoir relevé le yuri, je pense pas écrire un jour une fic entièrement yuri mais j'ai bien apprécié d'en mettre un peu dans cette histoire ; peut-être même que je récidiverai ! Héhé ! Sinon moi aussi je veux aller aux Bains une fois par semaine ! On emmènera le Naoki, ça lui fera du bien ! _XD_ Merci pour ta review ma ama d'amour !_


	10. Mithridate

**Chapitre 10 – Mithridate**

_**13 Décembre 1838**_

Le chef des Aurors traversa le large couloir du ministère qui menait au bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Ses chaussures qui claquaient sur le sol dallé faisaient un boucan de tous les diables dans le silence lugubre de la nuit d'hiver. Il se planta devant l'élégante porte et toqua sèchement.

– Entrez Ulric, répondit la voix du Ministre.

Ulric Lawford pénétra dans la pièce, dissimulant avec peine son agacement de se trouver là à cette heure avancée. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge, au regard acéré, qui ne riait jamais et posait un regard perçant et calculateur sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Et en cet instant, son regard perçant devina que le Ministre de la Magie l'avait fait appeler en pleine nuit parce que lui-même avait été tiré du lit par une affaire pressente. Son supérieur semblait passablement nerveux, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre autant pour se réchauffer que pour se calmer. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa tenue mal ajustée et il semblait très agité.

– Entrez… Entrez…, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois tout en remuant des documents entre ses mains noueuses.

Ulric s'inclina respectueusement, mais Lord Arsenius Mordoch, le Ministre, ne le regarda même pas. En se redressant, le chef des Aurors remarqua une autre personne dans le vaste bureau. Une silhouette sombre enveloppée dans une cape lui tournait le dos et regardait la neige tomber sur la ville, immobile devant une grande fenêtre.

– Au sujet de…, commença le ministre avant de s'interrompre. La poursuite… Le vampire…

– Vous désirez m'entretenir de la vampire qui s'est introduite dans Londres aujourd'hui et a échappé à Mrs Ombrage, monsieur le ministre ? résuma clairement le chef des Aurors qui désirait abréger cette réunion nocturne.

– Oui ! s'exclama Mordoch ravi qu'on lui vînt en aide. Oh c'est une bien terrible affaire ! Ce monstre a terrorisé des moldus, et les Aurors qui l'ont poursuivi dans Londres ont attiré l'attention sur eux d'une façon inquiétante…

– Avec tout mon respect, my Lord, le coupa Lawford qui perdait patience, je crains moins l'agitation que peut provoquer l'intervention de mes Aurors, que les ravages que peut causer un seul vampire en liberté.

– Oui, oui, vous avez raison Ulric, bien sûr, répondit le Ministre de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cependant… Il y a eu des affrontements dans un lieu public…

– C'est exact, monsieur le ministre. Mais ces affrontements n'ont pas été directement causés par la traque de la vampire. Ils ont eu lieu entre des Aurors et des civils dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse. Nos Aurors n'ont pu contenir leurs attaquants, et ils ont été capturés, ainsi que Mrs Ombrage, par les sorciers noirs de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils ont tous subi un sortilège d'_oubliette_ avant d'être relâchés. La trace de la vampire a été perdue mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle a été cachée dans cet établissement sordide des Bains de Sarasvatî…

– En somme le vampire vous a échappé après cet affrontement, conclut sommairement le Ministre de la Magie.

Ulric Lawford sentit la colère monter en lui.

– Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé monsieur le ministre, si nos Aurors pouvaient circuler librement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les accords passés par le Ministère avec ces bandits de l'Allée des Embrumes ont laissé le quartier sorcier de Londres aux mains de voleurs et de criminels, empêchant les Aurors de faire leur travail.

Cette dernière réplique avait clairement résonné comme une accusation et le ministre pâlit.

– Oui, bon… Oui… Cette situation est intenable en effet, déclara Arsenius Mordoch.

Lawford haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant – depuis l'arrivée de cette crapule d'Harry Potter à la tête de la plus grande organisation criminelle des bas-fonds de Londres – qu'il n'avait cessé d'orienter tous ses rapports dans le sens de cette situation intenable. Mais Mordoch qui était un couard et tenait bien trop à sa place de ministre avait passé toutes sortes d'accords avec le Maître de l'Allée des Embrumes, lui cédant toujours plus de pouvoir contre une tranquillité illusoire.

Il était bien étrange que ce soir le ministre ne fasse pas la sourde oreille sur ce sujet et reconnaisse le caractère alarmant de cette situation de non-droit. C'était même anormal… Ulric jeta un regard soupçonneux à la silhouette sombre qui n'avait pas bougé de devant la fenêtre. Etait-ce cette personne qui avait fait changer d'avis le ministre ?

– Il faut intervenir ! rajouta Lord Mordoch d'un air déterminé. Rassemblez tous les Aurors et préparez-vous à renverser cette organisation crimi…

– Certainement pas ! s'exclama soudain une voix de femme à la fois douce et ferme sortie de dessous la capuche de la cape noire. Voulez-vous une émeute ?

Mais que se passait-il par Merlin ? Le ministre qui se trouvait une âme de guerrier d'une manière aussi absurde qu'inattendue, et une femme étrange qui lui donnait des ordres, à lui, qui n'avait pas de supérieur ? Se pouvait-il que cette femme soit justement une envoyée des Bains de la Succube ? Lawford plissa les yeux et chercha à percer les ombres sous la capuche de l'invitée du ministre qui avançait vers eux d'un pas gracieux.

– On nous a rapporté l'échec misérable de l'assaut de votre agent Rosenberg, ces trafiquants n'en sont ressortis qu'avec plus de pouvoirs, et une meilleure opinion au près de la population ! Vos forces doivent à nouveau faire régner l'ordre sur Londres des sorciers, exigea la femme, mais nous vous interdisons de faire couler un bain de sang monsieur le ministre. Faites tomber la tête de cette organisation en piégeant son chef, mais agissez dans l'ombre, avec finesse. Nous exigeons que cette mission soit votre priorité absolue. Le gouvernement de ce pays a bien assez de difficultés sans y ajouter des vampires et des guerres de sorciers !

Elle marqua une pause. Le ministre s'inclina bien bas en signe d'obéissance.

– Ne nous décevez pas Lord Mordoch…, assena-t-elle en se détournant de lui.

Une menace évidente résonna dans la voix de la femme. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, Lawford crut deviner une chevelure noire sous la cape sombre. Il passa en revue toutes les personnes influentes capables de faire trembler le Ministre et de lui donner des ordres avec cette autorité royale. Peut-être les Lames Noires de Leicester, une guilde d'assassins, ou les Nécromanciens de Newcastle, ou même cette proxénète d'Oxford, cette Bellatrix Lestrange… Elle avait peut-être intérêt à la chute d'Harry Potter, et elle était brune si Lawford ne se trompait pas…

Lawford regarda distraitement le Ministre de la Magie faire des courbettes à la dame et l'accompagner jusque dans le couloir, faire appeler à plusieurs Aurors pour l'escorter, faire de nouvelles courbettes… C'était pitoyable.

Puis Lord Mordoch revint dans son bureau et s'essuya le front. Il suait abondamment.

– Il faut… Il faut faire ce qu'elle a dit, déclara le Ministre en sortant un mouchoir blanc d'un tiroir de son bureau.

Ulric hocha la tête. Quoi qu'on puisse penser de cette réunion insolite, c'était une excellente décision si vous vouliez l'avis du chef des Aurors. Et il n'allait certainement pas contredire le Ministre. Cela signifiait qu'il aurait enfin les budgets et les hommes nécessaires pour piéger Harry Potter et l'éliminer définitivement. Ce n'était certainement pas Lawford qui allait s'en plaindre : depuis la mort de Rosenberg et de nombreux Aurors, quelques semaines plus tôt, le chef des Aurors ne rêvait plus que du jour où il mettrait la main sur ce bandit…

– Je réunis demain le Département des Renseignements Magiques, dit-il solennellement. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour faire tomber l'organisation criminelle de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le Ministre approuva en agitant vigoureusement la tête. Il semblait encore tout retourné, cette visite l'avait vraiment impressionné…

– Qui était cette dame, my Lord ? osa demander Lawford, soudain inquiet à la pensée que le ministre ne contrôlait en fait pas grand chose.

Mordoch releva la tête vers le chef des Aurors.

– C'était la reine, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée en s'épongeant le front de son mouchoir. La reine Victoria !

*.*.*.*.*

Un souffle chaud effleura sa joue et Draco frissonna. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil et croisa un regard vert rieur sous des cheveux noirs en bataille.

Draco se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller. Harry qui ne s'attendait pas sérieusement à le voir coopérer, s'approcha de lui avec un sourire de grand carnassier et susurra à son oreille une litanie d'arguments obscènes qui mis bouts à bouts signifiaient simplement qu'il devait se lever.

Le blond replaça adroitement son masque d'aristocrate hautain sur son beau visage et lança un regard meurtrier à l'importun.

– Je ne sais pas quel rêve érotique a pu te réveiller – et je ne veux pas le savoir – mais c'est la nuit, là. Alors éteins la lampe à huile, et laisse-moi dormir.

Il rabattit la couverture sur lui et fit mine d'ignorer le brun, qui vint se presser contre lui.

– Il est cinq heure et demi en fait, la nuit est terminée, expliqua Harry en soulevant suffisamment la couverture pour pouvoir caresser les reins de Draco.

– Personne ne se lève avant sept heure du matin, protesta le blond. Même pas le soleil. Alors raconte-moi ton rêve si vraiment tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais après éteins cette lumière.

Harry gloussa et ses doigts glissèrent sur les fesses du jeune Malfoy avec bien peu de pudeur. Le blond étouffa un soupir de plaisir, son sexe avait commencé à durcir, mais il grogna quand même pour la forme parce qu'il était indécent de réveiller les gens en pleine nuit.

– Si en fait, répondit le Maître des Bains, il y a Rogue qui se lève à cinq heure du matin, pour commencer à travailler à six. Et comme tu as demandé à travailler avec lui, tu vas devoir suivre ses horaires. Il risque de ne pas être très aimable si tu arrives après six heure…

Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes, tourna la tête, jeta un regard ensommeillé à l'horloge et retomba dans les draps chauds en grognant.

– C'est pas possible, s'indigna-t-il en bâillant. C'est inhumain… J'ai changé d'avis, fais-moi travailler ailleurs. Quelque part où je pourrais dormir au moins jusqu'à 9h…

Les doigts du brun glissèrent entre les fesses de Draco et son pouce effleura son entrée, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Le blond jeta un regard un peu inquiet au Maître des Bains, soudain plus du tout endormi. En dehors des accès de fièvre ou le désir étouffait toute forme d'appréhension, le jeune Malfoy redoutait le moment où Harry le prendrait pour la première fois. Il avait confiance en lui, mais il lui semblait que ça ne devait pas être qu'un sport ou qu'un jeu, que cela signifierait réellement quelque chose, un lien profond et irréversible. Un lien qui l'effrayait un peu.

– Je suis content que tu m'en parles, fit Harry sur le ton mielleux qu'il prenait quand il s'apprêtait à contraindre quelqu'un à faire quelque chose d'une manière parfaitement sournoise et manipulatrice. Parce que justement, j'avais un autre travail à te proposer : tu pourrais te prostituer pour moi, et alors tu aurais l'occasion de dormir autant que tu voudrais en dehors des moments où je te ferai sauvagement l'amour…

Draco était sorti du lit avant qu'Harry ait terminé sa proposition. Le brun partit d'un grand rire et Draco enfila dignement une robe de chambre en songeant combien ses méthodes pour le faire obéir étaient détestables. Et excitantes…

.*.*.*.*.*.

– Harry Potter, grogna Rogue sans se retourner quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans son laboratoire. A l'heure où je dois entamer la fabrication des commandes de Shahada pour la journée… A moins que vous n'ayez une information d'une urgence vitale à me communiquer, je vous demanderai de sortir de mon laboratoire. Immédiatement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire alors que Rogue se détournait de son chaudron pour lui adresser un regard caustique.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit le brun sur le même ton de politesse forcée. Dès que je vous aurai confié un assistant… Vous avez déjà rencontré Draco Malfoy.

– Toujours dans des circonstances catastrophiques, acquiesça Rogue.

Draco rougit. Rogue était venu lui administrer une potion pour contrer les effets dévastateurs de la trop grande quantité de Shahada que Bellatrix lui avait fait boire, et ils s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés lors de l'attaque du ministère et quand ils avaient sauvé la vie au mercenaire Geralt qui avait été empoisonné.

– Vous aurez justement l'occasion de faire connaissance plus calmement, déclara Harry en repoussant d'un geste ample une toile d'araignée qui pendait au dessus de sa tête et menaçait de se coller dans ses cheveux.

– Je présume que vous ne me demandez pas mon avis, soupira le Maître des Potions.

– Non, évidemment, confirma Potter. Mais c'est une bonne chose pour vous, parce que vous auriez été obligé de reconnaître que vous êtes très satisfait de me rendre ce service et cela vous aurait placé dans une position délicate…

Rogue grimaça de dégoût comme s'il avait mordu dans un fruit pourri. Mais Draco remarqua que cette expression aurait aussi très bien pu être un sourire dissimulé, à voir l'éclat d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Et il se demanda soudain si le mépris réciproque entre l'homme sombre et le jeune Maître des Bains n'était pas qu'un jeu de théâtre pour cacher leur complicité.

– Quelles ingrédients utilisez-vous pour chasser les esprits frappeurs d'une maison, monsieur Malfoy ? demanda soudain Rogue, interrompant les réflexions du blond.

Draco se força à se concentrer et trouva immédiatement la réponse dans sa mémoire.

– Il faut badigeonner du suc d'ortie mélangé à de l'essence de genévrier sur les murs, et placer des fleurs de bruyère sur les rebords des fenêtres et au dessus des portes. On peut aussi jeter du sel dans les pièces.

– Faux ! s'exclama sèchement Rogue. Le sel ne chasse pas les esprits.

– Je sais, répondit calmement Draco. Mais l'ortie, le genévrier et la bruyère le font. Le sel est utile dans le cas où la maison n'est pas vraiment hantée et où les habitants ont seulement besoin d'être rassurés. Beaucoup de gens croient sincèrement que le sel purifie les maisons, il s'agit d'un placebo.

Le Maître des Potions afficha un petit sourire étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la satisfaction. Harry sourit lui aussi, parce qu'il savait que malgré son manque d'expression, Rogue était très impressionné. Le sorcier posa d'autres questions à Draco qui semblait incollable et prenait un plaisir évident à répondre aussi évident que la satisfaction de Rogue à avoir enfin un collaborateur compétent.

Le Maître des Bains se retira discrètement et aucun des deux ne remarqua son absence avant longtemps.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable enchantement pour Draco. Il lui sembla qu'il renaissait de ses cendres. Il n'était pas juste utile, il était excellent. Le travail principal de Rogue consistait à fabriquer le Shahada, – dont la recette secrète ne fut pas transmise à Draco – cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et Draco travaillait sur toutes les autres potions qui lui étaient commandées : des potions de soin, des antidotes contre toutes sortes de poisons, des cosmétiques simples pour les bains, des aphrodisiaques, des poisons… Une multitude d'elfes de maison s'activaient nuit et jour dans l'immense laboratoire souterrain. Et Draco avait l'impression d'être de retour dans le laboratoire de sa mère, dans la grande cave du manoir Malfoy, un laboratoire plus vaste et plus agité, mais tout aussi agréable. Il adorait la conversation de Rogue, le sorcier était un homme raisonnable et très respectable malgré son aspect misérable. Il avait bien connu Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait été également maître dans l'art des Potions et l'entendre parler de sa mère avec respect éveillait chez Draco un sentiment de réconfort et de nostalgie.

Les Bains de la Succube étaient en ébullition. Les fêtes approchaient à grand pas et les premières chutes de neige avaient apporté une sorte d'euphorie légère et d'impatience joyeuse. Tout l'établissement avait été abondamment décoré d'étoiles d'argent, de sapins parés de guirlandes rouges et or, de fausse neige magique. Le luxe exotique des Bains semblait s'être vêtu d'un épais manteau de douceur et de joie. Partout on préparait Noël, les clients se faisaient plus nombreux, le Chemin de Traverse était plein de monde et d'animations.

Et Draco commençait à retrouver la paix. Comme si une brise fraîche avait soufflé pour un temps ses nuages intérieurs. Ses parents étaient morts depuis un mois, mais même ce désastre-là semblait moins triste au près de cette nouvelle famille.

Il ne voyait pas Harry souvent. Juste assez longtemps le matin pour se taquiner un peu ou faire semblant qu'il dormait encore pour profiter plus longtemps d'une caresse... Blaise par contre l'attendait souvent dans le hall le soir, et Draco le rejoignait quand il avait fini sa journée.

– Il y a du courrier pour toi, lui dit-il un soir en lui tendant une enveloppe cachetée.

Draco haussa un sourcil, personne ne lui écrivait, parce que très peu de ses proches savaient qu'il se trouvait aux Bains de la Succube. Soudain il reconnut l'écriture ronde et élégante de son amie d'enfance et décacheta avec empressement le cachet de cire.

« _Vendredi 21 décembre,_

_Draco,_

_J'ai tardé à t'écrire de peur d'envoyer une lettre morose qui aurait pu t'inquiéter. Heureusement Remus est un professeur patient et attentionné et il a su me redonner un peu d'entrain. J'apprends lentement et difficilement à contrôler mon corps, ma soif. Je fais des progrès mais je ne peux presque plus utiliser la magie, ou alors seulement d'une façon totalement chaotique, Remus dit que ça reviendra et que ma magie vampirique me rendra bien plus puissante avec le temps._

_Le traitement de monsieur Rogue fonctionne à merveille et je me sens beaucoup plus calme, plus maître de moi, plus… humaine. Sirius m'a assuré que lorsque je serais prête, je pourrais venir vivre aux Bains de la Succube, c'est étrange mais, cette idée me plaît ! L'existence même de cet établissement m'aurait épouvantée il y a peu de temps, aujourd'hui je suis seulement curieuse de le découvrir et de connaître un peu mieux l'endroit où tu vis. Je ne compte pas essayer de reprendre contact avec ma famille, je ne pense pas que cela puisse bien se passer maintenant qu'ils savent ce que je suis. Peut-être qu'un jour ils m'accepteront, et peut-être que je leur pardonnerai de m'avoir trahie…_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir Draco, pour te dire de vive voix combien tu m'as sauvée._

_En espérant pouvoir être près de toi rapidement,_

_Pansy »_

Blaise lut par-dessus l'épaule de Draco sans aucune discrétion et Draco finit par lui tendre la lettre en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

– Elle va venir vivre ici ! s'extasia Zabini.

– Est-ce que tu aurais omis de mentionner que tu fantasmais sur les vampires, Blaise ? interrogea Draco suspicieusement.

Le noir éclata de rire.

– C'est purement instructif ! se défendit-t-il. Je suis curieux de connaître tes fréquentations en dehors des débauchés de cet établissement. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu vas expliquer à ton amie d'enfance les attentions insistantes du Maître à ton égard ?

Draco manqua de s'étrangler et un joli brasier écarlate s'étendit sur ses joues. Il ne releva pourtant pas la remarque, de peur de se rendre très ridicule en essayant de démentir.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas du tout sûr qu'elle puisse venir ici, c'est toujours dangereux, je ne sais pas si Harry acceptera.

– Il a déjà dit oui.

– Ah bon ?

– Si Remus et Sirius lui ont dit qu'elle pourrait venir aux Bains c'est que Harry est d'accord. Et puis il a lu la lettre avant de me la confier, il m'aurait dit si ton amie se fourvoyait…

– Il a lu la lettre ! s'exclama Draco scandalisé. Mais de quel droit ? C'est mon courrier !

Blaise afficha une grimace très théâtrale.

– Oui, je me doutais bien que ça ne te plairait pas, fit-il ostensiblement heureux d'avoir provoqué la discorde.

Draco soupira, et secoua la tête.

– Ça t'amuse que ce soit un despote ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

– Non, ce qui m'amuse c'est que tu t'obstines à lui tenir tête. Si jamais tu le cherches, il est remonté dans vos appartements…

.*.*.*.*.*.

– Ta curiosité confine à l'indécence ! déclara Draco en entrant sans frapper dans le salon du Maître des Bains, il était aussi chez lui après tout…

Harry sourit distraitement. Il était assis devant son bureau, derrière un fouillis de papiers et de fioles.

– Tu as lu la lettre de Pansy, accusa Draco en venant calmement s'assoir en face de lui.

Il n'était pas réellement en colère. Il éprouvait seulement le besoin de rappeler à Harry qu'il n'était pas tout permis.

– Le courrier qui entre aux Bains est toujours vérifié, c'est une simple mesure de sécurité, n'y vois rien de personnel…

Draco voulut répliquer quelque chose puis il renonça. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Des choses qui l'auraient horriblement agacé il y avait peu de temps lui semblaient maintenant dérisoires. Il avait peut-être un peu mûri.

– Merci de permettre à Pansy de venir vivre ici, dit-il finalement.

Harry eut une expression étrange, de ces expressions insondables et maîtrisées dont il était impossible de définir le sens.

– Elle ne fera pas une très bonne compagne, dit le Maître des Bains avec de l'amusement dans la voix. Elle ne pourra pas te donner d'enfants non plus…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry ne le regardait pas, il était penché sur un parchemin et avait un coude appuyé sur le bureau. Il serrait une petite fiole dans sa main, si fort qu'il en avait les jointures blanches.

– Mais si tu veux partir avec elle, quand son état se sera un peu stabilisé, je te fournirai une nouvelle identité et vous pourrez vous installer où bon vous semblera, termina le brun sur le même ton totalement assuré.

Draco repoussa brusquement sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau en deux enjambées. Il se pencha au dessus d'Harry qui n'était pas impressionné pour deux mornilles et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Maintenant il se sentait en colère. Une véritable colère, brûlante, poignante pas une colère née de la peur ou de sa propre faiblesse, mais une colère mue par sa volonté et sa détermination.

– Je suis chez moi ici maintenant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne pars nulle part, et je t'interdis de me chasser.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de Maître des Bains.

– Tu as pris de l'assurance, ça te va plutôt bien.

Draco sentit l'atmosphère changer, il sentit l'aura d'Harry s'assombrir de désir, mais il ne fit pas un pas en arrière. Il savait très bien vers quoi il allait avec Harry et il n'avait plus du tout l'intention de reculer.

Le blond sentit sa colère refluer comme si elle avait été aspirée par les yeux verts. La main d'Harry se serra plus fort sur la petite fiole. Puis il la posa sur le bureau. Elle était vide et ressemblait à un petit coquillage transparent, lissé par l'océan. Draco regardait chacun des mouvements du Maître des Bains avec une soif brûlante. Harry était à la fois souple et fort, adroit, intelligent, et manipulateur il cachait merveilleusement bien ses émotions. Mais pour Draco qui avait appris à le connaître, elles transparaissaient dans les nuances subtiles de sa voix et de ses gestes. Elles étaient un mystère excitant et précieux.

La main d'Harry glissa sur sa hanche et il l'attira à lui. Draco le laissa faire, il se pencha encore vers lui et posa son front sur son épaule.

– Tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement, dit Harry en caressant la nuque de Draco. Les victoires de ce monde sont éphémères. Pour chaque chose que l'on obtient, on paye bien plus cher que sa valeur. Ici on marche sur une corde tendue au dessus des eaux, et le moindre faux-pas peut t'entraîner dans les profondeurs. Quand tu seras prêt, je te rendrai ton héritage et ta liberté. Tu pourras alors partir si tu le souhaites, Draco. Il faut que tu y réfléchisses.

Draco inspira profondément, un peu paniqué. Il passa sa main dans le dos d'Harry et se rapprocha encore de lui en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes.

– Et si je veux rester ? interrogea-t-il. Tu vas tenter de me chasser ? Est-ce qu'il va m'être aussi impossible de vivre ici quand tu m'auras rendu ma liberté qu'il m'était impossible de partir à mon arrivée ?

Harry secoua la tête mais Draco ne le laissa pas formuler de réponse, il recula un peu pour lui faire face.

– Oui je partirai, assena-t-il soudain d'une voix menaçante, et un voile sombre glissa instantanément sur les yeux verts, je partirai si tu m'as menti. Je partirai si tes étreintes étaient un jeu, si tes mots étaient des mensonges, si tu m'as séduit uniquement par calcul, pour m'affaiblir et me manipuler.

Il garda les yeux grands ouverts et pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Harry. Cette fois c'était lui qui avait l'ascendant, ce fut lui qui glissa sa langue dans la bouche du brun et le fit reculer dans son fauteuil de prince.

Il s'écarta un peu et lui sourit. Harry avait un regard impénétrable, il n'était pas essoufflé par leur baiser, il n'avait pas l'air gêné ni surpris de la hargne qui crispait le corps de Draco.

– Mais tu sais, fit Draco plus doucement, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres d'aristocrate, si tu me disais maintenant que tu n'as pas sincèrement envie de moi, et que ta tendresse pour moi est une ruse, je crois que je ne te croirais pas. Si tu me disais que tu veux que je m'en aille, que ça ne te fais rien de me savoir loin de toi, je serais certain que tu ne dis pas la vérité. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles même toi, tu ne peux pas mentir aussi bien…

Cette fois un sourire très doux réchauffa le visage d'Harry.

– Tu as vraiment fait des progrès, sur tous les plans, dit-il avec malice.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous la chemise de Draco et il passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser à son tour. Le blond savoura chaque seconde, chaque contact de sa peau, la chaleur de l'étreinte qui réchauffait son cœur. Il était certain que le Maître des Bains avait espéré l'entendre dire qu'il désirait rester avec lui mais il était satisfait qu'il lui ait quand même proposé de partir. De la même façon qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ramener de force par la garde des Bains le jour où Draco s'était enfui, à sa manière, Harry le laissait libre de ses choix.

– J'ai encore du travail ce soir, soupira Harry en détachant ses lèvres à contrecœur. Je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi…

– Emmène-moi alors !

Une expression de surprise froissa un instant les traits sereins d'Harry. Draco fondit sur lui et s'empara de sa bouche, il se sentait euphorique à chaque fois que le Maître des Bains lui montrait son vrai visage sous le masque de contrôle. Harry se ressaisit rapidement et gloussa contre les lèvres de Draco.

– Viens si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, tu vas t'ennuyer ferme. Sir Dartevel, avec qui j'ai rendez-vous, est un renard qui revend des artéfacts volés à des prix frisant l'insulte.

– Oh Dartevel ! se souvint Draco en caressant le ventre d'Harry à travers sa chemise. Il nous a déjà interrompus la dernière fois aux Bains… Je crois que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Le brun eut un rire joyeux ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat vert poison dans la lumière rougeâtre du crépuscule londonien.

.*.*.*.*.*.

– Vous remuez à l'envers, Draco, s'impatienta Rogue. C'est le sens antihoraire.

Draco s'excusa et s'empressa de se corriger.

– C'est la troisième fois que je vous reprends ce matin. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait ?

– Comment ? fit Draco interloqué.

Le Maître des Potions lâcha un soupir ennuyé.

– Je constate que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Je vous demande ce que Potter vous a fait.

Draco rougit violemment.

– Ha ? Mais rien, Harry n'a rien fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

– C'est la Bétoine.

– …vous pensez que… La Bétoine ?

– Vous vous trompez de poudre, c'était la Consoude avant la Bétoine. Votre potion est ratée Draco.

Draco regarda la poudre fine qu'il était en train d'incorporer à la potion… C'était la Bétoine. Il éteignit le feu et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Il baissa la tête et se massa nerveusement le front avec un pouce.

– Il me conseille de partir, lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix blanche. Quand je serai prêt, il me propose de prendre une nouvelle identité, et de quitter les Bains.

– Et vous ne voulez pas, conclut Severus.

Il ne semblait pas agacé par la conversation, il y avait plutôt comme un sourire dans sa voix.

– Si… C'est que je voulais en arrivant… Je suis un aristocrate, ici ce n'est pas mon monde. Je devrais gérer ma fortune pour qu'elle me rapporte, mon père m'aurait certainement conseillé d'investir dans…

Draco releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Rogue.

– Non, je ne veux pas, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je veux rester ici.

– Alors restez. Entre nous, je suis certain qu'il ne fait que vous le proposer pour se donner bonne conscience, il ne veut pas vraiment vous voir partir.

– Comment savoir que je fais le bon choix ? Comment être sûr de ne pas le regretter ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas. Quelle que soit votre décision, vous n'aurez aucune garantie de bonheur, de sécurité ou de réussite.

Rogue eut un sourire franc.

– Mais c'est sans doute lui que vous allez choisir, Draco. Parce qu'il a ce pouvoir d'amener les autres à croire en lui. Cet endroit ne lui a pas toujours appartenu, quelqu'un d'autre régnait sur le monde souterrain avant sa venue.

– Lord Voldemort, comprit Draco, ma tante en a parlé…

– C'était un sorcier puissant et implacable. J'étais à son service depuis de très nombreuses années. Pourtant c'est moi qui ai fabriqué pour Potter le poison qui l'a tué. Ce garçon a toujours été très convaincant…

Draco eut un petit rire.

– Il a utilisé du poison ? Ce n'est pas un peu lâche ?

– Il n'aurait pas pu tuer Lord Voldemort d'une autre façon…

– Je vois, c'est tout à fait lui. Si une chose est impossible à obtenir à la loyale, il n'hésite pas à recourir à d'autres moyens… Il veut toujours la victoire à n'importe quel prix, fit Draco avec une expression à la fois consternée et tendre.

– Pas la victoire, corrigea Rogue, la survie. La nuance n'est pas si subtile.

Draco resta dubitatif un instant puis finit par sourire. Rogue semblait bien connaître le Maître des Bains, il s'était douté assez tôt de la sympathie qui existait entre les deux hommes et qu'ils cachaient derrière une façade de mépris réciproque.

– Qu'avait-il de si spécial ce poison qu'il vous a commandé ?

– Il n'a pas d'antidote.

– Tous les poisons ont un antidote. Le Bézoard…

– Est sans effet, coupa Rogue gravement. Ce poison, le Zahara, est très semblable au Shahada du point de vue des ingrédients. Mais la préparation diffère. Une seule prise, une seule, est mortelle à plus ou moins long terme, et les conséquences sont irréparables. Le Zahara détruit les organes vitaux. Et si par miracle, on survivait à la quantité ingurgitée, le poison dégraderait lentement les organes pendant des années, réduisant nettement l'espérance de vie de la victime. C'est un poison impardonnable.

– Il existe forcément un moyen, fit Draco en secouant la tête. Ma mère disait qu'il n'existait pas de poison qui n'ait pas d'antidote.

Rogue eut un sourire amusé.

– Narcissa Malfoy était spécialiste des contrepoisons, sans aucun doute la plus brillante de toute la Grande-Bretagne… Peut-être en effet aurait-elle été assez talentueuse pour concevoir un antidote. Sa mort est une grande perte… Je n'ai pu quant à moi trouver qu'un seul moyen de ralentir la mort.

Rogue prononça une formule d'une grande complexité et un des coffres-forts où il conservait ses poisons s'ouvrit. C'était un petit coffre à peine plus large que le chaudron de Draco. Le Maître des potions en sortit une fiole grosse comme le poing d'une magnifique couleur verte.

– Trois gouttes tueraient sur le coup un adulte en bonne santé. Il y en a assez dans cette fiole pour empoisonner mortellement tout le personnel des Bains. Connaissez-vous l'histoire du roi Mithridate, Draco ?

L'héritier de la famille Malfoy secoua la tête.

– Un siècle avant notre ère, un roi grec, Mithridate le sixième du nom, avait perdu son père sans doute empoisonné par son épouse la reine qui convoitait le pouvoir. Craignant les poisons plus que tout, Mithidate trouva un moyen de s'en immuniser en avalant quotidiennement de petites quantités de substance toxique. Son corps ainsi habitué aux substances mortelles devint capable de s'en défendre.

– Mais vous avez dit que le Zahara détruisait les organes longtemps après que la substance ait été consommée. Alors en prendre quotidiennement…

– Très juste ! Cela accroit la résistance de l'organisme et en cas de fort empoisonnement, la victime disposerait d'un délai plus long avant de succomber. Mais elle mourrait quoi qu'il en soit, et recourir à un tel moyen raccourcirait considérablement la vie de la personne qui voudrait s'immuniser.

Draco regarda la fiole avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

– C'est une substance horrible… Vous devriez la détruire, et détruire également la recette.

– C'est trop tard, soupira Rogue. C'est déjà trop tard. Lors de la prise des Bains par Potter et ceux qu'il avait ralliés à sa cause, un espion du ministère a pu profiter du chaos pour s'introduire dans mon laboratoire et voler un échantillon de la potion. Le ministère pourrait l'utiliser à tout instant, sur n'importe qui. Si c'était le cas, nous devrions pouvoir répliquer, on ne peut pas se départir d'un tel avantage… Quoi de plus discret et de plus efficace qu'un tel poison ? Mais il doit rester caché.

– Je comprends, acquiesça Draco après réflexion.

Il se releva et lança un sort sur son chaudron pour le nettoyer.

– Je vais rester ici, dit-il soudain. Je vais rester avec Harry. J'adorerais travailler avec vous ici, je suis certain que je pourrais vous être utile, si vous voulez de moi. Cet endroit me passionne et quels que soient ses dangers, je n'ai plus du tout envie d'en partir.

Rogue hocha la tête et se dirigea à nouveau vers le coffre-fort.

– Ce serait un plaisir que vous restiez Draco, vous avez beaucoup de talent. Autant pour la confection des potions que pour supporter le caractère de ce jeune Maître trop arrogant.

Draco rit du ton horripilé sur lequel Severus avait dit cela et il regarda une dernière fois le poison mortel avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

– C'est amusant, fit-il distraitement, c'est exactement la même couleur que les yeux d'Harry.

– C'est la même nuance oui, acquiesça Rogue sombrement. Mais cela n'a rien d'amusant…

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 20/02/2012


End file.
